EL SANATORIO
by lindakagome
Summary: Inuyasha Psiquiatra, Miroku Psiquiatra, Sango psicóloga y Kagome... Entren y descubranlo... Capi 17
1. Chapter 1

Hooolaaa a todos, bueno después de un tiempo y de que una personirijilla me preguntara casi a diario xD. Al fin me decido a publicar mi nuevo fic, este va a ser algo diferente a los anteriores y espero que les guste...

Inuaysha y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

EL SANATORIO

_Hola ¡amigo! Espero que la vida te este sonriendo tanto como a mí, Sango y yo estamos viviendo en la isla de Honshu, nos queda cerca del trabajo y es un lugar agradable, espero que cuando recibas la información que te envió adjunta a esta carta te decidas a venir aquí… Y ¿quién sabe? Tal vez te enamores del lugar._

_Espero que leas bien los expedientes, hay uno en particular que creo que te va a interesar._

_Saludos Miroku._

Desde que había recibido el paquete de documentos por parte de su amigo y colega no había dejado de releerlos, era un formulario de ingreso y copias de historias clínicas de un sanatorio, había una vacante para un psiquiatra con experiencia en casos de esquizofrenia, la nota que le había escrito le inquietaba un poco, sabía que detrás de esas simples palabras se escondía algo y él lo había detectado… Una advertencia, eso lo alentaba a aceptar la oferta de trabajo, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la historia clínica de una paciente, el diagnostico no estaba definido, pero la causa aparente de la enfermedad, según puntualizaba el padrastro y tutor legal de la chica, que también era medico, era hereditaria, por parte de su madre y abuela materna, la frase esta subrayada por Miroku, eso le hacía entender que su amigo dudaba de la veracidad de eso, cosa que lo intrigaba, tomo el formulario y lo lleno con todos sus datos, anexo algunos documentos e hizo llamadas a sus antiguos jefes para conseguir cartas de recomendación y referencias personales.

-creo que me mudare a Honshu- sonrió de medio lado observando los expedientes regados en su escritorio, ese caso era todo un desafío y a él le gustaban los desafíos, mas cuando eran difíciles, eso significaba un grado mayor de esfuerzo y para Inuyasha Taisho no había nada más placentero que un buen reto.

A lo largo de su vida siempre tuvo que esforzarse para conseguir lo que ahora tenia, a sus 29 años era uno de los mejores médicos especializado en psiquiatría, para su madre era su mayor orgullo y el único apoyo desde que quedo viuda y su hermanastro Sesshomaru hubiera heredado la fortuna de su difunto padre, ellos nunca habían sido los mejores hermanos del mundo, por eso Inuyasha siempre se esforzaba por ser el mejor, el sonido de su teléfono celular lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hola?-

_-Hey ¡amigo! ¿Recibiste mi encomienda?-_

-Miroku, viejo amigo, precisamente estaba reuniendo todos los documentos para enviártelos-

_-eso quiere decir que ¿aceptas el puesto?-_

-¡claro! Para mí nunca hay un reto pequeño, además… me pude dar cuenta de que algo muy extraño pasa ahí ¿me equivoco?-

-_veo que te distes cuenta… siento si en la nota decía muy poco, pero dentro me tienen vigilado… por eso te elegí, porque eres uno de los mejores psiquiatras… y porque eres duro de matar.-_

_-_¿Qué quieres decir? –

_-bueno… sucede que el antiguo psiquiatra… fue asesinado en un supuesto asalto-_

-¿y eso qué? El mundo está más inseguro cada día-

_-lo sé, lo raro es que no se llevaron ni el dinero, ni el auto ni ninguna de sus pertenencias-_

Inuyasha no se esperaba eso, sabía que algo muy delicado había detrás de todo esto cuando leyó las ¨muy cordiales¨ palabras de miroku en la nota, además de las palabras claves subrayadas en la historia clínica, pero no se imagino que un caso, pudiera llevar a alguien a la muerte.

-Miroku-

_-¿sí?-_

-acepto el trabajo-

-¿con quién hablabas Miroku?- la voz de su joven esposa lo hizo desviar la mirada hacia ella, para Miroku Houshi, todas las mujeres eran hermosas, pero solo una había logrado cautivar su corazón y acabar con la fama de mujeriego que tenía en la universidad.

-con Inuyasha, le envié la vacante para psiquiatra que hay en el sanatorio- la castaña abrió los ojos impresionada, cambiando su expresión a una de confusión

- ¿Por qué? Ese trabajo es muy peligroso ¿se supone que son amigos?-

-sango tranquila, se lo que hago, busque a Inuyasha porque él es uno de los mejores psiquiatras y porque no es tan fácil de matar, el no es estúpido y se dio cuenta, a pesar de haberle dejado muy pocas pistas de que hay algo raro en todo esto y bueno… El ha aceptado encantado-

Sango no se sentía muy bien al respecto sobre esto, era una situación muy difícil, donde lidiaban con gente muy peligrosa que estaba dispuesta a desaparecer a quien sea, con tal de mantener un secreto guardado o más bien enterrado… -confiare en tu buen juicio Miroku-

-¡amor mío! Sabes muy bien que no haría nada que nos pusiera en peligro a ambos y mucho menos a Inuyasha, tranquilízate, resolveremos esto y salvaremos muchas vidas- Sango se acerco a su marido y lo abrazo, llevaban cinco años casados, aun no tenían hijos, pero Miroku estaba decidido a que de ese año no pasaba, ambos eran colegas, el era psiquiatra, graduado de la misma generación de Inuyasha, sango era psicóloga y ambos trabajaban en el sanatorio de Honshu, era un lugar bastante peculiar, pues las instalaciones eran cómodas, amplias y totalmente adecuadas para manejar pacientes con enfermedades mentales, desde los más agresivos, hasta los más callados, aparentemente un sitio de trabajo común y corriente, aunque sus pacientes no lo eran tanto, la mayoría eran hijos, esposos o padres de los hombres y mujeres más influyentes de todo Japón y solo los internaban con un solo propósito y era que nunca se curaran… Esa situación enfermaba de rabia a Miroku y a Sango sobre todo la de una paciente en particular y ese caso especial pronto estaría en manos de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha se rascaba la mejilla mientras pensaba en darle la noticia a su madre, a ella de seguro no le gustaría que su único hijo se fuera a vivir lejos de ella, aunque tampoco lo quería agarrado de sus faldas, de seguro que no le gustaría la idea de que sus visitas se redujeran a 3 veces por semana… A veces a Izayoi le salía la vena protectora, sonrió al recordar el hermoso rostro de su madre al imaginársela con el ceño fruncido, tomo la bolsa de panecillos y te, era una costumbre que cuando pasaran las 6 de la tarde, comprara panecillos, preparara te y fuera a casa de su madre a compartir un rato, tomar la merienda y hablar del día, cerro con llave la puerta de su departamento, subió a su auto y se dirigió a casa de su madre, mientras manejaba observaba las calles de su vecindario, nunca se detenía a apreciar nada, pero ese día en particular sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, era un lugar bastante agradable, en la esquina había un parque, lleno de frondosos árboles al que acudían niños de todas las edades que jugaban y se divertían, en realidad no iba a extrañar nada de eso, se sacudió un poco y siguió su camino, en pocos minutos ya estaba en la entrada de la casa de su madre, era una típica casa japonesa, la casa donde el había crecido, suspiro hondamente para darse valor - aquí voy - toco la puerta y espero hasta que una señora de unos 50 años, muy hermosa de tez blanca y cabello negro abría la puerta.

-¡hijo! No te esperaba tan temprano pasa- el solo atino a mover afirmativamente la cabeza, ella estaba sentada tejiendo guantes y gorros de lana como siempre, aunque aún faltaba meses para el invierno, pero ella se adelantaba un poco, el se fue hacia la cocina, sirvió el té y coloco los panecillos en una bandeja, Izayoi lo seguía con la mirada, algo andaba mal con su hijo -¿Qué te pasa hijo?-

El la miro de reojo, aun no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, pero si ya estaba ahí…

-mama yo… bueno… me ofrecieron un puesto como psiquiatra-

-oh que bien hijo, ¿supongo que estas feliz?, pero hay algo mas ¿verdad?-

-que bien me conoces… veras, el trabajo es en Honshu y bueno, no podre venir a verte tan seguido, quizás sea solo una o dos veces por semana y pensé…

-¿pensaste que me enojaría?- el asintió con la cabeza, ella dulcifico la mirada y se acerco a él –Inuyasha… eres mi único hijo y si tu futuro profesional esta algo lejos de mi nunca dudes, tal vez me ponga algo triste, pero no puedo ser tan egoísta, si en ese lugar puedes ayudar a muchas personas con tu método… cuentas con mi apoyo- el ojidorado no sabía cómo responder a lo anterior, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, pero el más importante era el orgullo, se sentía orgulloso de su madre, pensó que tal vez reaccionaria en mala forma ya en alguna ocasión menciono que lo quería siempre cerca, pero esta vez, lo apoyaba, se acerco a ella y la abrazo dándole las gracias.

-¡gracias mama! No sabes cómo me tranquiliza saber eso, viajo mañana mismo por eso, vine hoy más temprano, quería pasar más tiempo contigo, pero tratare de estar aquí el fin de semana- la volvió a abrazar y se pasaron el rato comiendo y hablando de lo que sería su trabajo, omitiendo claro la parte del asesinato del psiquiatra anterior.

Inuyasha manejaba con lentitud, buscaba la dirección del edificio donde Vivian Miroku y Sango, solo se quedaría unos días con ellos mientras buscaba un sitio cerca donde vivir, se detuvo en un edificio de apartamentos de 10 pisos, miro el papel donde había anotado los datos viendo el numero, respiro profundamente y se dio valor para bajar del auto, este era el comienzo de una nueva experiencia, solo que él no se imaginaba la magnitud del problema que se iba a encontrar.

Continuara...

¿Que les pareció? espero sus opiniones, nos vemos byeee...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Miraba por la ventana la imponencia del monte Fuji, desde Honshu se podía apreciar más de cerca que en Tokio, había llegado la noche anterior a ese lugar y ahora se preparaba para conocer su nuevo trabajo, se termino de vestir y salió de la habitación encontrándose con Miroku en el vestíbulo que esperaba pacientemente que su esposa terminara de arreglarse.

-¿y ahora si me van a aclararlas cosas?-

-la paciencia es una virtud amigo mío, por lo que veo sigues siendo el mismo impaciente de siempre, eso va a ser que Hakudoshi y kagura pierdan los estribos contigo- Inuyasha arqueo una ceja ante el comentario, le dedico una mirada y el solo le hizo un gesto con la mano, en ese momento salió Sango de la habitación. – Bien Inuyasha, la situación es la siguiente- le dijo Miroku haciendo que el ojidorado centrara su atención en el…

-El sanatorio es un lugar ¿Cómo diría? Bastante peculiar, en realidad debería llamarse enfermatorio o moridero que quedaría mejor, pero, ¿Quién creería tal afirmación? Cuando veas las instalaciones con tus propios ojos te darás cuenta- el solo lo miraba con un gesto de fastidio…

-Miroku no me has dicho nada, puedes ser un poco mas… explicito-

-está bien, recuerdas que te dije que el antiguo psiquiatra murió en extrañas condiciones-

-sí, claro que si… desde ahí eso me tiene muy intrigado-

-y no es para menos, Akitoki Houyo era un buen psiquiatra, sin vicios, sin enemigos, vivía solo en un departamento muy cerca de aquí, se caracterizaba por aconsejarnos a todos cuando nos veía con alguna gripa o lo que fuera-

-hasta nos llevaba remedios caseros- dijo sango con un aire de nostalgia- el tenia poco tiempo trabajando en el sanatorio y se había propuesto a ayudar a uno de los casos especiales por así decirlos de ese lugar- en ese momento Miroku le extendió una carpeta blanca con una historia clínica adentro, en la anamnesis leyó claramente:

Nombre completo: Higurashi Kagome.

Edad: 23 años.

Diagnostico: Esquizofrenia sin tipo definido.

Inuyasha arrugo el ceño leyendo las diferentes evoluciones de los diferentes psiquiatras que trataron a la paciente en cuestión, había leído parte de ese expediente en casa y le había llamado mucho la atención.

-por ese caso amigo mío, suponemos sango y yo que Houyo terminó perdiendo la vida-

-¿Por qué?-

-sencillo, porque alguien se asegura que ella no salga nunca de ese lugar… mucho menos cuerda-

-¿y quién es ese alguien?-

-no lo sabemos, suponemos que eso era lo que Houyo había descubierto cuando desapareció y apareció dos días después muerto, el había logrado llegar muy lejos con ella, es una paciente difícil, a veces habla en otro idioma, a veces canta una extraña ronda infantil o a veces esta muy agresiva, es un comportamiento extraño e irracional, los esquizofrénicos por lo general no son así y ella… bueno ya la conocerás y juzgaras por ti mismo.

El ojidorado alzo las cejas en un gesto sorprendido –así que tiene personalidad-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-Nada solo que a veces me sorprenden las actuaciones sin libreto de algunos pacientes- Sango yMiroku se miraron confundidos sin entender la ironía de las palabras de inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, debes recordar que en ese lugar estamos muy restringidos, cualquier cosa que quieras consultar sobre el caso Higurashi o cualquier otros debes hacerlo aquí ¿entiendes?-

-entiendo, entiendo, no soy estúpido Miroku… espera un momento, el apellido de la chica es Higurashi ¿no?-

-si ¿Por qué?-

-¿los mismos de Farmacéuticas Higurashi?-

-si por eso otra cosa con la administración de las drogas, los únicos que lo hacen son su padrastro y Bankotsu y eso es otro misterio-

-ja ya me doy cuenta pero su padrastro ¿por qué?-

-bueno el es médico, además de ser accionista del sanatorio y según él es el único capacitado para hacerlo, creemos que Houyo le administraba otra cosa a escondidas-

-hm interesante ¿algo más?

-bueno el jefe de personal es algo… peculiar…-

-Ayy miroku… lo que sucede es que el jefe de personal es gay y bueno de seguro le vas a parecer mm exótico-

-¿exótico?-

-bueno amigo, tu cabello no es común en Japón y bueno el color de tus ojos tampoco- Inuyasha medito un poco acerca de su apariencia ¨exótica¨ su cabello era de un color rubio, casi platinado y la raza oriental era solo de cabello oscuro y sus ojos de color ámbar que a la luz del sol se veían tan dorados que parecía como si el sol se instalara en sus pupilas, eso era un rasgo característico en la familia de su padre, si, definitivamente si tenía una apariencia diferente y eso como siempre lograría llamar mucho la atención, cosa que no le gustaba nada.

-y… ¿Cómo piensas que reaccione?-

-bueno… tal vez a Jakotsu le gustes mucho lo cual va a ser muy provechoso para nosotros-

-¡Miroku!

-je je bueno hay que verle el lado positivo a todo…-

-¿algo más que deba saber?- inquirió un poco fastidiado por la información que acababa de recibir, lo que menos quería en ese momento era a un homosexual merodeándolo.

-bueno ya sabes hay muchas restricciones en ese lugar, debes acatarte a ellas y nunca, refutar… si tienes esto en mente no te meterás en problemas-

Inuyasha asintió y se fueron juntos, el sanatorio quedaba al norte de la isla de Honshu, aquella era una zona llena de bosques y alunas fabricas y bodegas, realmente estaba alejado de la civilización, las instalaciones eran enormes y protegidas por una gran pared blanca con alambres de púas, definitivamente el escapar de ese lugar era muy difícil, pensó el ojidorado analizando todo alrededor, además de que el sistema de seguridad era muy sofisticado, eso logro llamar la atención de Inuyasha.

Adentro había un jardín extenso y en el centro estaba el edificio de 5 plantas, la estructura era sencilla pero moderna, paredes blancas y pequeñas ventanas con barrotes, entraron al vestíbulo encontrándose con el control de seguridad, los vigilantes les pasaron el detector de metales y siguieron su camino hacia la oficina del jefe de personal, cruzaron las puertas de vidrio encontrándose con otro vestíbulo más acogedor, una sala de espera a la izquierda y una gran pared de vidrio a la derecha en la que se observaba a los residentes del sanatorio mas ¨dóciles¨ al fondo estaban las oficinas, tocaron la puerta que tenía el membrete de Shichinintai Jakotsu.

-Pase- una voz un tanto extraña se dejo sonar detrás de la puerta, Sango Miroku y el ojidorado entraron a la oficina que olía de forma extraña.

-Jakotsu este es el Dr Taisho Inuyasha es un excelente especialista, lo dejo en tus manos- ambos salieron haciéndole la seña del pulgar arriba al ojidorado, el solo les dedico una mirada y luego se volteo para enfrentar al tal Jakotsu, este lo miraba de una forma muy extraña…

-err bueno como ya lo dijo Miroku, digo el Dr Houshi, soy Taisho Inuyasha, medico, especializado en psiquiatría y en trastornos bipolares, personalidades múltiples, automutilación y agresividad- cuando termino de hablar se dio cuenta de que retenía el aire, Jakotsu aun lo miraba con esa misma extraña expresión.

-Eso ya lo sabía, ahora lo que me gustaría saber es de ti- inuyasha enarco una ceja ante la pregunta –anda, deberías sentarte, ponte cómodo, quiero empezar a crear un ambiente de trabajo armonioso-

-¿armo…nioso? No he venido aquí a hacer amigos, solo quiero cumplir con mi trabajo-

-Oh disculpa, bueno… entonces te mostrare el lugar, sígueme- jakotsu se levanto de su asiento, asegurándose de pasar muy cerca de inuyasha y rozarlo de forma insinuante, el ojidorado se puso rígido al sentir el contacto pero no lo evidencio, trato de tragarse su incomodidad y seguirlo, se sintió aliviado al ver que el ascensor estaba atestado de gente, se dirigían al quinto piso, en donde se encontraba el ala de los pacientes bipolares y agresivos, al llegar al lugar se encontraron con un pequeño stand de enfermeras que dividía la entrada, lo presento con las dos enfermeras de turno y siguieron dentro, el pasillo tenia puertas a lado y lado, cada una con diferente apellidos y nombres y un numero, se detuvieron en la que estaba membreteada con ¨Higurashi Kagome¨ sonrió internamente, se sentía ansioso por conocerla.

-Antes de que entremos quería advertirte sobre este caso, kagome tiene trastorno de personalidad, no es múltiple, es temperamental y no sabemos cómo se encuentre hoy, así que ten mucho cuidado con ella, ¿entendido?-

-sí, estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de casos-

-Oh además de que se que se ve que eres muy fuerte- inuyasha solo le dedico una mirada, mientras abría la puerta, le hizo un gesto con la mano para que entrara, cuando dio dos pasos este lo encerró y desde fuera le guiño un ojo y sonrió perversamente ¨_Maldito_¨ pensó para sí mismo el ojidorado, sacudió la cabeza y observo a su alrededor, era una típica habitación de paredes acolchadas para manejar ese tipo de pacientes, sin ventanas y con un catre al fondo, en el estaba acurrucada lo que al parecer era una chica, el solo veía la enmarañada melena negra, no llevaba camisa de fuerza y los arneses del catre estaban sueltos, ella yacía de espaldas, inmóvil aparentemente, aunque se podía apreciar un ligero movimiento en el tórax, se acerco un poco mas y decidió hablar…

-Hola- no hubo respuesta, ni siquiera un respingo, la observo durante un rato y volvió hablar, pero tampoco hubo respuesta – parece que el acercamiento sutil no funciona contigo- llego junto a ella analizando la forma en la que respiraba…

-no estás dormida, Kagome ¿te puedo decir Kagome? O prefieres Higurashi- se acerco un poco más a ella, en ese instante ella ladeo un poco el rostro encontrándose con la mirada ambarina de Inuyasha, el se distrajo un poco viendo el rostro pálido y ojeroso de la joven, el parecido era impresionante y difícil de ignorar pensaba para sí mismo, estaba tan absorto pensando en ello que no se dio cuenta en qué momento la chica se levanto y se le abalanzo encima clavándole las uñas en el cuello…

Continuara...

Hooolaaa chicas, gracias por sus hermosos reviews, me alegro mucho que la historia les haya gustado y espero que este capitulo también, sorry si me tardo en publicar pero mi trabajo me deja con poco tiempo disponible para escribir así que me toca hacerlo de a poquitos, espero que este capi les guste aunque la primera aparición de kagome sea algo salvaje jejejeje cuídense mucho, espero volver pronto con la conti, besos byeee...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Sentía que le ardía el cuello, evitaba pasarse las manos sobre las marcas de la uñas de la chica, estaban algo largas y eso le había llamado la atención, la mayoría de los esquizofrénicos tendían a comerse las uñas y las de kagome no estaban nada cortas, eso su piel lo había comprobado de primera mano, después de que lograra quitarse de encima a la chica había intentado tranquilizarla, pero solo había conseguido que ella lo intentara morder…

_Flash Back:_

_-Ah… ¿Qué te sucede? ¡No soy tu enemigo!- trataba de quitarse a la chica de encima pero no podía, a pesar de su delgadez y aparente fragilidad la chica tenía mucha fuerza, eso era normal en la mayoría de los esquizofrénicos, trato de tomar aire para luego inmovilizarla con su cuerpo en un agil y rápido movimiento quedo encima de ella, le coloco ambos brazos a lado y lado de la cabeza y la observo, ella aun se retorcía furiosamente bajo el –no te voy hacer daño… si te quedas quieta te soltare y te daré un chocolate, pero si me vuelves a atacar, te amarrare en el catre ¿comprendes?- ella pareció analizar su propuesta ya que lo miro como si lo analizara, el la detallo, el cabello enmarañado negro como la misma noche, los ojos marrones muy grandes para su delgada cara, tenia ojeras y muchas marcas de golpes y arañazos en las mejillas, el parecido con su ex novia era obvio, el mismo color de ojos, la misma nariz respingona, las mismas cejas, sería un tonto si negara el hecho de que ella y kikio tenían que ser familia, sacudió la cabeza y fue soltando las muñecas de la chica, se levanto lentamente viendo como ella lo imitaba y lo miraba con desconfianza, eso le llamo mucho la atención, saco una barra muy grande de chocolate, partió un poco y se lo extendió, vio como ella dudaba hasta que cedió y estiro su mano para quitarle el dulce rápidamente, el saco su libreta de apuntes y empezó a hacer apuntes sobre la extraña actitud de la chica…_

_Fin del Flash Back._

-Que día de trabajo tan agotado-, suspiraba en el baño de la habitación, había terminado turno y esperaba a que sus amigos llegaran y contarles todo lo acontecido, en todo el día no habían podido hablar y menos desde que se quedo por un buen rato encerrado en la habitación de Kagome Higurashi, luego del ataque la chica no había hecho más nada, solo acostarse en la misma posición en que la encontró… busco el interruptor de emergencias para llamar a una de las enfermeras para que le abrieran la puerta, el resto del día la paso atendiendo a otros internos de ese mismo piso hasta que Jakotsu apareció ante él, sin pedirle una disculpa siquiera por lo que había hecho, lo llevo al consultorio que ocuparía de ahí en adelante, le dio su horario de trabajo, acordaron el pago y el día de la firma del contrato y se retiro del lugar, se sentía algo enfadado por culpa de ese estúpido o será ¿estúpida? Sus cavilaciones terminaron cuando sintió que abrían la puerta del departamento.

-ese maldito me encerró a propósito- bramo furioso el oji dorado, mientras caminaba como un león enjaulado en la pequeña sala del departamento de Miroku y Sango

-bueno amigo, de seguro debiste hacer algo que no le gusto o tal vez hiciste uno de tus muy sinceros comentarios ¿o me equivoco?- Miroku lo miraba inquiridoramente levantando una ceja.

-¿acaso debía aceptar la solicitud de amistad? No soy un maldito ¡facebook!-

-¡quieres calmarte! Te advertimos que no iban a ser fáciles las cosas en ese lugar, ahora lo mejor es que pienses con cabeza fría, si Jakotsu salió con ese tipo de ¨bromas¨ Hakudoshi y Kagura te la van a poner peor- le espeto exasperada con la actitud del peli plateado la castaña

-y esos ¿quiénes son?-

-Kagura es la enfermera jefe del piso que te asignaron y Hakudoshi es el otro psicólogo del sanatorio, siempre trata de hacerle la vida de cuadritos a sango, solo que le tiene algo de miedo- Inuyasha enarco una ceja ante lo que le contaba Miroku, sango era una mujer hermosa, alta, escultural, cabello muy largo, liso y castaño, vestía a la moda, en apariencia una mujer cosmopolita e inofensiva y con un grado de cinta negra en karate un detalle que hacía temblar de miedo a cualquiera, de seguro ese tal Hakudoshi lo probo de primera mano.

-ya me imagino porque- sango le dedico una mirada siniestra y se fue a la cocina a hacer algo de comer, el oji azul se le acerco a indagar un poco sobre la paciente Higurashi

-Inuyasha ¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión acerca de Kagome Higurashi?-

-mmm… digamos que lo resumiré en unas palabras: astuta, traumatizada, agresiva y muy temperamental, pero para nada esquizofrénica- sonrió de medio lado, le dio las buenas noches a ambos y se retiro a su habitación a dormir, ese día había sido muy largo para él.

-Inuyasha Taisho, ¿crees que sea una amenaza?-

-Ay hermanito que manera tan fea de hablar, ya te dije que no, además, lo quiero para mí- Jakotsu miraba fijamente a su hermano, para hacerle entender que hablaba enserio.

-ahórrate lo demás, mantenlo vigilado y si hay algún indicio de acercamiento positivo con kagome… me avisas- el oji - azul se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-a advertirle a kagome – chan que debe mantenerse con la boca cerrada-

-uuyyy hermanito, me das miedo cuando hablas de esa forma- Bankotsu sonrió, salió de la estancia y se dirigió al ascensor, llego al quinto piso y sin saludar a ninguna enfermera entro directo a la habitación de kagome, ella se encontraba acurrucada en el catre, de espaldas a él, sonrió de medio lado…

-Kagome – chan… veo que le diste un digno recibimiento al nuevo Psiquiatra- vio como el delgado cuerpo de la chica se sobresaltaba un poco y se acurrucaba mas, si eso era posible, al catre. – ay vamos no seas tímida pequeña - se acerco lo suficiente para hablarle en el oído, apartándole un poco del cabello enmarañado le susurro…

-espero que sigas portándote bien y ya sabes con que me refiero a eso y para eso, mi amiguita se encargara- en ese momento metió la mano en el bolsillo de su bata y saco una pequeña jeringa llena con un liquido amarillento, trato de tomar el brazo de la joven pero ella se rehusó, empezaron a forcejear, ella intentaba clavarle la jeringa, el oji azul tuvo que tomar la jeringa con la boca, con el brazo la apreso de espaldas a el por el cuello, apretándoselo brutalmente mientras que con el otro brazo tomaba la jeringa y se la clavaba un poco más abajo del hombro, poco a poco las pupilas de la chica se fueron dilatando, su cuerpo adquirió una extraña rigidez, en ese momento Bankotsu la soltó con muy poca delicadeza y dejo que cayera descuidadamente al frio suelo, miro a kagome que tenía una expresión pasmada en el rostro, con los ojos muy abiertos, el cuerpo rígido y muy quieta, Bankotsu se guardo la jeringa y salió de la habitación, dejando a una muy despierta kagome, tirada en el suelo mirando hacia el techo.

Inuyasha iba perdido en sus cavilaciones, mientras el Miroku iban en el auto rumbo al sanatorio ese día sango descansaba y a Miroku y a Inuyasha les tocaba de corrido, no habían pronunciado palabra alguna desde que salieron del departamento, Miroku miro de reojo al ojidorado percatándose del suéter de cuello alto que llevaba ese día, sonrió un poco al recordar lo acontecido el día anterior con la paciente Higurashi.

-veo que hoy viniste preparado para enfrentar a la ¨gatitta¨- el oji dorado solo le dedico una muy malhumorada mirada – oh vamos Inuyasha no me vengas con tonterías, eres un psiquiatra experimentado, no me vengas con cuentos de que nunca te ha salido un paciente agresivo o agresiva-

-eso no es lo que me molesta-

-ah no y… ¿entonces?-

-lo que me molesta es la actitud de la chica… ella me estaba esperando-

-¿Qué? –

-como lo oyes, esa ¨gatitta¨ como le dices me estaba esperando-

-¡vaya! Es extraño ¿no crees?-

-como si ese lugar no lo fuera- Miroku asintió en silencio y volvió la vista al frente, de seguro ese día iría Bankotsu a conocer a Inuyasha personalmente, al llegar al sanatorio se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado en su ¨predicción¨ el Dr Shichinintai Bankotsu, antes de hacer las presentaciones Miroku le explico que era nada más y nada menos que el director científico del sanatorio.

-Bankotsu, te presento al Dr Taisho- ambos se miraron fijamente y se saludaron de una forma muy seca, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente y era obvio que ninguno de los dos se había caído bien.

Inuyasha por su parte sentía que había algo raro en esa mirada confiada y sonrisa arrogante, era obvio que se sentía el todo poderoso del lugar y de antemano sintió que debía tener mucho cuidado, si quería conseguir algo de información… Empezaría en ese mismo instante.

-supongo que ayer tuvo el placer de conocer a la paciente Higurashi ¿eh?-

-si… aunque aun no me queda claro eso de la administración de medicamentos-

-sabia que preguntaría eso, le voy a dejar algo claro Dr Taisho, lo único a lo que usted debe limitarse, es a la rehabilitación psicosocial y a la psicoeducación de la paciente, del tratamiento farmacológico me encargo yo ¿estamos claros?- Miroku le dedico una mirada a Inuyasha advirtiéndole que controlara su genio, por la expresión de oji dorado él podía deducir fácilmente que estaba a punto de hacerle una réplica y eso no le convenía en absoluto, por su parte Inuyasha tuvo que contar hasta diez antes de responder un escueto ¨si¨ y dirigirse a su nuevo consultorio.

Continuara...

Hooolaa a todas, tan pronto como pude les traje el capi, pero bueno entiendanme, he estado algo ocupada últimamente y trato de aprovechar al máximo el poco tiempo que hay para escribir y así de a poquitos termine el capi :) Muchas gracias por sus reviews chicas *.* me han encantado y me siento muy feliz por que les guste la historia, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo y traerles mas seguido la conto Muchas Gracias especialmente a: **Ahome Hinata, ElisaAckles, Peachilein, Agatha Miller **(Bienvenida mi brujis *.*)** y sarys. **A los que leen y no dejan rev, a los que colocan la historia como su favorita y a los que colocan las alertas también Gracias! son geniales *.*... Espero que les guste el capi, nos vemos la próxima byeeeee...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4:

Miroku e Inuyasha caminaban hacia el consultorio del oji dorado, el mismo que hacía poco tiempo ocupara Akitoki Houyo, el oji azul miraba con pesar el lugar, recordando al antiguo psiquiatra, entraron y empezaron a acomodar cosas, como libros, un reloj, objetos personales, equipo de trabajo y las credenciales de Inuyasha, no eran muchas cosas en realidad ¨_Típico de Inuyasha_¨ pensaba para sí mismo el peli negro, miro de reojo al oji dorado viendo como se notaba la tensión que momentos atrás Bankotsu había creado entre ellos.

-Si no te calmas terminaras por arruinarlo todo- el aludido solo apretó los puños con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por la presión

-¡Ese maldito! ¿Qué se cree? Viste la forma en que me hablo, me daban ganas de retorcerle el cuello ¡Argg!-

-la rabia no te lleva a ningún lado amigo mío… debes controlarte con Bankotsu, el no es igual de ¨amable¨ que Jakotsu además el es la mano derecha de Naraku Matsuky, padrastro de la ¨gatitta¨, tutor legal de ella, por lo tanto dueño de Farmacéuticas Higurashi y accionista mayoritario de este lugar… eso hace la situación más extraña-

-si… Creo saber lo que pasa aquí, pero no quiero lanzar juicios sin pruebas y hablando de ¨la gatitta¨ iré a verla y a empezar con su ¨rehabilitación psicosocial¨-

-¡suerte con eso!-

El oji dorado salió de su consultorio, luego de terminar de acomodar todas sus cosas, llego a la habitación de kagome, no estaba en el catre como el día anterior, se encontraba en un rincón, acurrucada y meciéndose hacia delante con la cara enterrada en las rodillas.

-¿Kagome? Soy el Dr Taisho ¿me recuerdas?- la pelinegra levanto la cabeza y sin dejar de mecerse murmuro algo inteligible, con la mirada perdida y los ojos muy rojos, inuyasha trato de acercarse sutilmente, pero ella retrocedió alejándose de el.

-¡noo! No se me acerque… Eres el mal- inuyasha se quedo quieto observando el comportamiento delirante de su paciente, tomo su libreta de apuntes y escribió todo lo que notaba en ella –él es el culpable… ¡míralo está ahí! Me mira, se ríe de mí- la pelinegra corrió hacia el otro extremo de la habitación y golpeaba la pared acolchada, seguía gritando como si la pared fuera una persona, _delirio_, pensó el oji dorado, cuando empezada a tener la ligera impresión de que la chica no sufría de esquizofrenia aparecía el primer síntoma, definitivamente este era un caso muy interesante.

-Kagome mírame- la peli negra no lo escucho, seguía golpeando la pared y gritando cada vez mas fuerte –Kagome mírame, es una orden- la chica seguía en la misma situación, el oji dorado cansado de esa situación, se acerco a ella y la asió fuerte mente con la mano obligándola a encararlo, eso solo consiguió ponerla más agresiva, intento clavarle otra vez las uñas, pero esta vez en el rostro del doctor, el anticipando el ataque la tomo por ambas manos y se las cruzo por frente manteniéndola de espaldas a el, la chica gritaba y se retorcía tratando de zafarse del agarre del oji dorado desesperadamente, pero era inútil, los brazos de Inuyasha eran como dos bandas de acero solido, poco a poco los gritos y los movimientos cesaron y un temblor empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de la chica, el peli plateado viendo esa reacción, se acerco a su cuerpo sintiendo como la tensión y los sollozos se apoderaban de la chica.

-Shhh… tranquila… no te hare daño… necesito que te calmes… solo eso- le susurro lenta y suavemente en su oído, poco a poco la pelinegra se fue calmando, viendo el progreso el la fue soltando de las manos lentamente, cuando la soltó la chica se desvaneció, tuvo que actuar rápidamente antes de que se golpeara con el suelo – ¡Kagome!- su rostro estaba muy pálido, mojado por los rastros de lagrimas, la baja de azúcar por el susto era más que obvia, la llevo al catre y la acomodo, mientras busco en su bolsillo los dulces que siempre tenía, encontró un chocolate bastante blando, consiguió abrirle la boca y poner un poco del dulce en la pequeña y rosada lengua, la cerro y estimulo un poco su garganta hasta que trago la pequeña porción, espero unos momentos hasta que la chica volvió abrir los ojos, si vista estaba enfocada en el blanco techo, se veía aparentemente tranquila hasta que giro la cabeza y se encontrara con la mirada dorada de inuyasha, eso la altero.

-¡noo… noo te acerques… eres malo no no!-

-Kagome no te hare daño, soy el Dr taisho- la pelinegra lo observaba con el ceño fruncido una y otra vez, como analizándolo –puedes llamarme Inuyasha- él le tendió la mano – Mucho gusto… soy tu nuevo medico… si me colaboras… te ayudare a salir de aquí- el oji dorado veía satisfecho como entrecerraba la mirada, como analizando su propuesta, luego de unos segundo que se hicieron muy eternos para Inuyasha ella tendió temblorosamente su mano derecha, el espero hasta que llegara a la de él, solo fue un toque leve, pero eso le satisfacía, era un pequeño avance, se volvió acurrucar en el catre, dándole la espalda, eso era una forma de decirle ¡lárgate! En el lenguaje de los traumados y autistas, con eso dándose la vuelta dejo a su paciente sola…

Miroku al ver a inuyasha salir del ascensor sin rasguño alguno se encamino hacia él a averiguar lo que había pasado –Inuyasha veo que saliste sin rasguños-

-¿acaso pensabas que me iba a dejar pillar desprevenido?-

-bueno tu comprenderás que ella es bastante especial- el oji dorado enarco una ceja ante el comentario.

-en realidad… las cosas se ponen más interesantes- en ese momento la figura de una enfermera alta de cabello castaño y ojos de un extraño color borgoña los hizo callar…

-supongo que tu eres el Dr Taisho ¿no?-

-sí, mucho gusto y usted ¿es?-

-Jefa Ayanami o si prefiere puedes llamarme kagura… me llama un poco la atención que solo haya entrado a atender a kagome yo, tengo entendido que el pabellón completo es suyo doctor y como jefa del lugar…-

-y eso a usted no le importa-

-este lugar tiene reglas muy explicitas doctor, tiene que acatarlas, no andar por los pasillos hablando con otros como viejas chismosas-

-en el contrato no había nada en contra acerca de consultar terceras opiniones, si no es más nos retiramos- se giraron y se fueron antes de que la enfermera les replicara, mientras kagura con el rostro rojo por la rabia mascullaba una maldición

-Maldito, este no es ningún idiota como Houyo… tendré más cuidado- se retiro del lugar respirando profundamente, necesitaba aplacar como fuera su furia e intentar alertar a los demás, ese Dr Taisho podía resultar peligroso…

Bankotsu revisaba unas evoluciones de pacientes cuando una muy enojada kagura irrumpió en su oficina.

-¿no podías encontrara un medico tonto e inescrupuloso? ¡Claro! Jakotsu al verlo de seguro le gusto y por eso lo contrato-

-me quieres explicar ¿de qué viene todo esto?-

-conocí al nuevo psiquiatra, el Dr Taisho… y debo decir que lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene en astucia… a ese imbécil no lo voy poder manipular fácilmente-

-Kagura… si él quiere hacerse el héroe… simplemente lo desaparecemos y buscamos a otro ¿entendido?- ella asintió no muy convencida, algo en su interior le gritaba que tuviera cuidado, ese tal Inuyasha no era tonto…

-Así que esa era la tal kagura… A leguas se ve que le gusta manipular-

-sí y es la primera vez que alguien, exceptuando a sango que se ha ganado el apodo de exterminadora por eso, deja a kagura con la palabra en la boca, bien hecho amigo mío, ahora cuéntame más sobre la ¨gattita¨-

-tengo razones para creer que su condición es inducida-

-te refieres a que usan los fármacos para…-

-exacto-

-esto es peligroso… si lo que dices es cierto, la señorita Higurashi está en medio de un lio tremendo-

-si… pero hay mas, Miroku esa chica tiene un trauma, no está esquizofrénica, pienso que puede… haber sido… violada.

El oji dorado cerró la puerta del auto con seguro, luego de terminar turno se dedico a buscar departamento cerca de ahí, afortunadamente había encontrado uno que cumplía sus expectativas, pequeño, de una sola habitación, un baño, una pequeña cocina y un vestíbulo con el tamaño apropiado para un sofá y un T.V, enseguida hablo con el encargado y se mudaba el fin de semana, aprovechando que lo tenía libre, estaba en el pasillo del piso del apartamento de sus amigos cuando en la puerta vio a una chica de cabello oscuro, estaba algo nerviosa e indecisa, al parecer no sabía si debía tocar la puerta o no…

-disculpa ¿se te ofrece algo?- la chica dio un respingo y volteo a verlo…

-Eh yo… yo estoy buscando a Miroku Houshi ¿vive aquí?- Inuyasha enarco una ceja ¿sería posible que Miroku anduviera todavía detrás de toda falda que se moviera? Si eso era así cuando sango se enterara no tendría misericordia con esta chica y a Miroku de seguro lo castraría.

-¿y se puede saber de parte de quien? Es que vivo aquí y me gustaría anunciarte antes de que entres-

-bueno soy Ayumi Nagashaki y vengo de parte de Akitoki Houyo- a penas escucho eso el oji dorado abrió la puerta con rapidez y la hizo pasar luego de las presentaciones se sentaron los cuatro en una mesa mientras la chica les entregaba un paquete –este paquete me lo dejo Akitoki antes de que… desapareciera, me dio explicitas recomendaciones de que si algo le pasaba, luego de unos días le entregara esto al Dr Miroku Houshi y que no debía hacerlo en su lugar de trabajo, me dio la dirección y cuando me sentí lo suficientemente bien para dejar el duelo atrás decidí venir aquí-

-gracias Ayumi, supongo que eras muy cercana a Houyo ¿no?- inquirió de forma curiosa el peli negro.

-bueno… él y yo éramos vecinos- _y algo mas_ pensó Miroku, pero decidió no indagar mucho sobre ese tema, la chica se veía bastante afligida.

-ya cumplí con mi deber, los dejo, no se preocupen… no abrí el paquete- luego de que la chica se fuera empezaron a revisar lo que estaba dentro, había un folder bastante grueso, era la historia clínica de kagome, pero con las anotaciones de Houyo, habían documentos y toda una investigación sobre la familia Higurashi, nombres, direcciones etc.

-Wau… creo que con esto vamos a descubrir toda esta encrucijada amigo mío – Inuyasha miraba a los papeles del folder, era una cantidad bastante considerable,_ Esta va a ser una noche muy larga_, pensaba para sí mismo, se repartieron la información para examinarla, el difunto Houyo la había ordenado dividendo la parte clínica, de la familiar Inuyasha tomo la parte clínica y miroku y Sango la parte familiar…

Luego de un rato de leer y tomar mucho café Inuyasha empezó a hacer anotaciones sobre la información, habían cosas que él ya había deducido por el comportamiento de la chica y otras que simplemente lo dejaban un poco asqueado, en el examen físico de la joven Houyo describía las cicatrices que tenia, eran muchas sobretodo en las muñecas, antebrazos y espalda, los moretes eran comunes debido a la cantidad medicamentos inyectados que le administraban, pero las marcas de rasguños y cortadas no lo eran, tenia marcas en las muñecas, muy feas y a los ojos de cualquiera que las viera pareciera que se las hubiera hecho ellas misma, tratando de suicidarse, el colega difunto describía que por la dirección de las cortadas era imposible que se las hubiera infringido ella misma –aquí hay gato encerrado-

-¿decías algo?- inquirió Miroku curioso –la verdad es que acá he encontrado algo interesante Inuyasha, creo que vas a querer seguir esta pista.

-de que se trata-

-bueno nuestro amigo descubrió que la familia de Kagome, luego de la muerte de la Señora Higurashi y de que ella quedara internada en el sanatorio digamos que se ¨esparció¨ por el país-

-y eso que tiene ¨interesante¨-

-pues que todos están ¨enclaustrados¨ por así decirlo… empezando por los abuelos, son esposos y ambos están en diferentes asilos, el de la abuela, la señora kaede Higurashi está cerca de aquí y como tenemos el fin de semana libre podemos ir a investigar- el oji dorado se cruzo de brazos y farfullo molesto.

-la verdad no me entusiasma mucho la idea Miroku, que nos puede decir una vieja senil-

-¡inuyasha! Sigues siendo muy irrespetuoso con los mayores y vas a tener que ir te guste o no, yo no puedo ir con Miroku porque tengo turnos y mucho trabajo atrasado-

-no me regañes Sango, está bien iré, pero considero que es una pérdida de tiempo, lo que quiero es hacerle una prueba de sangre, bueno más bien varias e investigar los fármacos y no voy a rogarle al tonto de Bankotsu por una receta… Hablando de otra cosa, Kagome tiene más familiares, hermanos o…

-bueno además de sus abuelos su hermano menor, Souta Higurashi tiene 16 años y está en un internado en Kyoto-

-oh y no tiene más… una hermana tal vez…-

-pues una hermanastra, pero no se sabe su nombre o su paradero-

_¿Será kikio? _Pensó para sí mismo el oji dorado, con esa información dedujo que todo había sido planeado para que kagome quedara totalmente incomunicada, eso dejaba en claro que ella definitivamente no era esquizofrénica y desde ese momento tomo una decisión, iba a llegar al fondo de esto y definitivamente ayudaría a esa muchacha.

El fin de semana había llegado, ambos psiquiatras sentían que el tiempo se les había pasado muy lento, pero al fin era sábado y estaban frente a la puerta del asilo, era una casona tradicional japonesa, aunque aun estaba en muy buenas condiciones y a leguas se veía que era un lugar muy lujoso, Inuyasha enarco una ceja al entrar al vestíbulo del lugar, el piso a pesar de ser de madera no tenía nada que envidarle al mármol, era el piso más brillante que había visto, había 4 pasillos muy amplios que rodeaban un estanque muy japonés, los ancianos se sentaban alrededor de el aprovechando el sol, una joven con yukata salió a atenderlos…

-Buenas tarde caballeros ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?- el peli plateado iba a decir algo pero Miroku lo interrumpió murmurando por lo bajo _¨yo me encargo, sígueme la corriente¨_ el oji dorado no tuvo más remedio que cerrar la boca y dejar que su amigo usara todo su encanto y galanteo, dando dos nombres falsos y con el pretexto de hacer una visita médica a varios pacientes, la chica embobada con la actitud coqueta del moreno los guio por uno de los amplios pasillos a la sala común donde se reúnen la mayoría de los ancianos residentes.

-que ingenioso eres ¨Tenshi¨ -

-bueno ya sabes, hay que ser recursivos, además de que no nos conviene usar nuestros nombres reales- Inuyasha asintió, no había tenido en cuenta eso, _definitivamente Miroku tenía madera como investigador_ pensaba para sí mismo el oji dorado, luego de que la encargara los dejara empezaron a revisar a todos los ancianos, preguntando datos personales, examinándolos y escuchando sus quejas por los achaques comunes de la hipertensión y la edad, la tarde se fue muriendo poco a poco y los doctores no tenia pistas sobre Kaede Higurashi, el peli plateado escuchaba mal humorado a una anciana que se quejaba de que no recibía visitas de los familiares y el estaba a punto de decirle que no le importaba un rábano cuando una pequeña y regordeta anciana llamo su atención, estaba sentada en un rincón de la sala mirando el estanque, parecía que no estaba interesada en recibir el ¨chequeo médico¨ y eso era extraño en una anciana, despidió lo más suave que pudo a la anciana que estaba atendiendo y se dirigió hacia ella.

-disculpe, estamos realizando chequeo médico y note que usted no se lo ha realizado ¿su nombre es?- la mujer no respondió, solo lo miro como examinándolo, la mujer era regordeta, cabello blanco completamente, muy largo y un parche en el ojo derecho, volvió la mirada al estanque como si no hubiera escuchado al doctor, Inuyasha carraspeo un poco y volvió a preguntar – señora, su nombre si es tan amable- la anciana siguió en el mismo mutismo y eso hizo que el oji dorado perdiera un poco la paciencia…

-¿acaso esta sorda? Le pregunte su nombre señora ¿o es que acaso es muda?- la mujer giro el rosto en dirección con una mirada molesta y con el ceño fruncido.

-acaso no le enseñaron modales doctor, no sea insolente y no me interesa el chequeo-

-ah así que también habla, había empezado a creer que también era muda-

-muchacho del demonio y para tu información mi nombre es ¡ Kaede Higurashi, grábatelo bien en tu memoria que no lo voy a repetir!-

Continuara…

Hooolaaaa sii se que me demore algo en publicar pero este mes me sucedieron tantas cosas, mi abue estuvo hospitalizada 10 días por problemas del corazón y bueno he vivido toda mi vida con ella así que no podía darle la espalda y me la pasaba casi todos los días en la clínica, gracias a Dios ya salio de eso pero como dure días sin trabajar se me acumulo el trabajo y bueeee casi no tenia tiempo, al fin pude sacar un poco y terminar lo que me faltaba del capi espero que les guste, aunque creo que mas de una va a quedar con las ganas de saber muchos de los misterios :p pero la idea es dejarlo siempre emocionante no?

Agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que se pasa a leer y me dejan un rev *.* son geniales chicas : Peachilein, Ahome Hinata(deseo cumplido un capi mas largo ;) Agatha miller y Sarys y tambien a aquellas que colocan las alertas y agregan la historia a sus favoritos *.* pero como siempre digo, déjenme un rev que yo no muerdo xD jejejeje... nos vemos, cuídense, besos byeeeeee...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5:

Abrió los ojos como platos, así que esa era Kaede, debió acercarse desde hacía mucho tiempo antes de andar perdiendo el tiempo con los otros.

-Señora Higurashi- lo dijo en un tono alto para llamar la atención de Miroku que al oír esto enseguida se acerco.

-¿es ella?-

-ya le dije mi nombre así que no me haga repetírselo a usted también doctor-

-oh no se preocupe no la importunare mas con eso y mi colega tampoco ¿verdad doctor?-

-sí, si como sea vamos a lo que nos interesa-

-paciencia amigo mío, déjame manejar esto, señora Higurashi, en realidad venimos aquí para verla a usted exclusivamente-

-¿a mí?-

-si bueno, soy el doctor Miroku Houshi y él es el doctor Inuyasha Taisho, ambos trabajamos en el sanatorio donde está internada su nieta Kagome-

-de seguro vienen de parte de Naraku-

-tranquila, señora, en realidad queremos ayudar a Kagome, pero tenemos muy poca información y por eso, la venimos a buscar a usted- la anciana los miro despectivamente, no sabía si debía confiar en esos doctores

-¿Qué quieren saber?- Miroku iba a tomar la palabra pero Inuyasha la interrumpió…

-dígame señora, ¿Por qué fue internada Kagome?-

-mire los registros, porque sabe ¿Qué? No le voy a decir nada, ahora lárguense de aquí y díganle a Naraku que yo aun no me doy por vencida- la anciana se levanto de su asiento, tomo el bastón que estaba junto y se alejo por el largo pasillo, ambos doctores observaban como la silueta de la regordeta anciana se alejaba por el largo pasillo, decidieron hacerle caso a la anciana y se marcharon enseguida sin dar ninguna explicación a la encargada, no hablaron durante el viaje de regreso, el peli plateado se dedico a quejarse internamente, pensaba que todo había sido una gran pérdida de tiempo, habían gastado todo un dio buscando a la anciana para que al final volvieran ¨literalmente¨ con las manos vacías, por su parte Miroku planeaba una forma más sutil de acercarse a la anciana, se sentía un poco frustrado pero pudo percibir algo que le llamo la atención y que no consultaría con su colega y amigo, ni siquiera con su esposa, el mismo buscaría la forma de llegar a ella… Solo.

Ese fin de semana había terminado dejando a un oji dorado de muy mal humor, aun seguían con muy poca información acerca del pasado de Kagome Higurashi, ya hacía tres semanas de ese hecho y necesitaba urgentemente descubrirlo todo; los registros médicos de la chica no daban indicios de otro padecimiento que no fuera esquizofrenia, todos los psiquiatras tratantes que tuvo la chica durante los ocho años que ha estado internada en el sanatorio llegaban al mismo diagnostico, excepto por él, hasta Akitoki Houyo en los registros dejados en días anteriores a su mejor amigo y colega describían lo mismo…

-simplemente hay algo que no encaja- susurro un poco contrariado el doctor de cabello platinado y tenía la sospecha de quien estaba detrás de todo esto, pero la pregunta del millón era ¿Por qué? Aspiro profundamente antes de terminar de ponerse su bata blanca, tomar una carpeta y salir del consultorio, con rumbo al quinto piso, ese día continuaría con la ¨rehabilitación psicosocial¨ de su paciente, ya llevaba varios días tratándola con su método y desde hacía unos días estaba obteniendo buenos resultados, descubrió que kagome era una chica con un comportamiento prácticamente normal, muy desconfiada, no le gustaba tener contacto físico con él y había días en los que su mente se perdía y una mirada llena de melancolía y tristeza se hacía presente es sus ojos marrones, en esos momentos se hacia casi imposible algún tipo de colaboración por su parte y cuando Bankotsu pasaba por su habitación a ¨administrarle los antipsicoticos¨ se tornaba violenta y agresiva, pero a pesar de eso ya estaba aprendiendo a manejar mucho mejor a la joven, sonrió de medio lado pensando en la forma en la que estaba ayudando a kagome, ya llevaba varios días tratando de sacarle una muestra de sangre para descubrir las drogas que le estaban administrando… sin que Bankotsu lo supiera, pero ella se reusaba, se tornaba un poco violenta, hoy usaría su ultima carta y esperaba que funcionara esta vez.

Llego a la habitación de la chica, la encontró en posición fetal en el catre, respiro profundamente, tratando de relajarse un poco…

-Buenos días kagome… soy el Dr Taisho –

Como siempre no hubo respuesta por parte de ella, ni siquiera un respingo, nada… la saludo de nuevo pero no hubo respuesta, este era uno de esos días en los que se retraía de la realidad y entraba en un mundo aparte creado por su propia mente, era una reacción normal después de sufrir un trauma terrible, necesitaba una muestra de sangre y la iba a obtener, aunque tuviera que manipularla un poco.

–sabes ignorar a una persona es de muy mala educación… de seguro que tu abuela kaede te enseño a que debías ser amables con todos- la respiración de la pelinegra cambio drásticamente, observaba como había aumentado significativamente el movimiento de sus hombros _bien… voy por buen camino_, pensaba para sí mismo…

-sabes no te lo había dicho pero hace unas semanas fui a verla al ancianato, te manda saludos- Inuyasha observo como su paciente se levantaba de la cama y se plantaba frente a él, lo miraba de forma extraña pero al menos no se había lanzado contra su cuello, eso era un avance, se metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco unos chocolates.

–si colaboras te los daré, ellos te ayudan a sentirte mejor ¿no es así?-

Ella abrió un poco los ojos pero no cambio su expresión, no había asentimientos ni nada, inspiraba profundamente y cerraba sus puños con fuerza, hasta que por fin fue capaz de murmurar algo.

-¿Qué… que quiere que haga?

El oji dorado sonrió sintiendo que daba un paso adelante, no le gustaba manipular a sus pacientes pero a veces funcionaba en personas con algún trauma.

–no es nada difícil… solo quiero que me dejes tomarte una prueba de sangre… eso sin que me claves tus uñas en el cuello-

ella le dio una mirada arrepentida y el tomo eso como una disculpa, luego de unos segundos extendió lentamente el brazo hacia él, saco una pequeña jeringa y un guante de látex que había tomado del stand de enfermería antes de entrar, levanto la manga de la blusa, revelando la pálida y moreteada piel de la chica, tenia cicatrices en las muñecas del ¨fallido intento de suicido¨ intento acariciar la abultada línea, pero se detuvo al recordar lo tensa que se colocaba al contacto con otra persona, sacudió la cabeza y prosiguió con el procedimiento aunque cada dos por tres tenía que calmar un poco a la chica, no se sentía cómoda, eso podía percibirlo y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano, cosa que le hizo sentir admiración por ella, solo por esa pequeña acción decidió interiormente llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Kagome… quiero que me mires y escuches atentamente- la chica enfoco su vista en el oji dorado – los chocolates te los comerás después de que Bankotsu te aplique la medicación, te ayudaran un poco, lo que hice es para ayudarte, sé que me entiendes y confió que vas a seguir comportándote igual… no quiero que nadie aquí sospeche que estas progresando, con respecto a tu abuela, descuida, ella está bien aunque no me dijo nada- la chica solo lo miro durante un momento, asintió levemente y se volvió hacia el catre, Inuyasha salió del lugar, guardo la muestra en un lugar adecuado para que no se dañara, tenía planeado cobrar algunos favores, pero eso lo haría más tarde, por ahora seguiría con la rutina aunque le costaba mucho trabajo mantener esa fachada de ¨psiquiatra sumiso¨ pero era la mejor estrategia si quería permanecer en ese lugar…

-Bankotsu ¿ha habido alguna novedad con Kagome?

Un hombre que vestía un traje de sastre negro entro en el consultorio del doctor Shichinintai, su tez pálida contrastaba ferozmente con su oscura vestimenta, dándole una apariencia siniestra…

-Naraku, que placer tenerte por aquí, gracias yo estoy muy bien- el elegante hombre vestido de negro soltó una carcajada cargada de sarcasmo

-no he venido a socializar, solo quiero saber si el nuevo psiquiatra no tiene al complejo a lo Sherlock Holmes-

-ahh es por eso, tranquilízate hasta ahora ese tonto ha demostrado ser muy dócil, aunque ha tenido algunos encuentros con Kagura, ella lo detesta y con respecto a Kagome se está comportando a la altura, cada vez que puede le muestra las uñas al doctor- Naraku sonrió satisfecho, se levanto y abrió la puerta para salir del lugar pero antes le dio una última orden a Bankotsu.

-a la primera muestra heroica del Dr Taisho, no dudes en avisar a Hakudoshi, el se encargara de desaparecerlo si es necesario- el pelinegro asintió y sonrió de medio lado, el mismo se encargaría de Taisho si se interponía en su camino.

Inuyasha conducía hacia una cafetería cercana a su departamento, ahí se encontraría con un viejo amigo que trabajaba como inspector de la interpol, el peli plateado solía ayudarle en los casos haciendo perfiles de criminales, sabía que Kouga era confiable y solo a el le pediría ese favor, estaciono cerca y entro al lugar, apenas entro lo diviso en una esquina hablando desde su celular, se le notaba algo enojado ya que su seño esta fruncido y la forma en la que apretaba la servilleta no era signo de estar relajado, llego junto a él, lo saludo con la cabeza y espero que terminara de hablar, cuando lo hizo enfoco sus ojos celestes en el oji dorado.

-¿me quieres explicar por que tuve que manejar dos horas hasta aquí? –inquirió curioso el oji azul.

-necesito un favor, no puedo darte muchos detalles, tengo una muestra de sangre y sé que tú puedes conseguir analizarla en los laboratorios especializados de la interpol- kouga se paso una mano por la negra cabellera y miro un poco serio al peli plateado.

-es algo peligroso lo que me estas pidiendo y lo sabes, necesito más información, me tienen algo restringido-

-oh vamos kouga- respondió algo fastidiado el oji dorado – me debes algunos favores… además si te doy el nombre de la dueña de esa muestra la pondría en peligro y esto debe manejarse con toda la discreción posible-

-así que se trata de una mujer, Inuyasha Taisho, no me digas que ahora te dedicas a ayudar a damiselas en apuros, pensaba que eras loquero-

-se dice psiquiatra idiota, me tengo que ir, necesito saber que fármacos utilizan con esta chica- se metió la mano al bolsillo y sao un pequeño sobre, lo dejo en la mesa hizo un gesto con la cabeza y salió del recinto, kouga se quedo observando el pequeño sobre, lo tomo y lo metió en el interior de su chaqueta de cuero, haría ese favor lo más pronto posible, tal vez esa misma noche tendría los resultados, así después podría enfocarse totalmente en investigar al magnate Naraku Matsuky.

El elegante hombre vestido de negro se dirigía con pasos lentos y seguros a ver por un momento a su ¨adorada hijastra¨ hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía y ya era hora de que tuvieran una visita familiar, aprovechando que el turno del doctor Taisho había acabado, paso junto al stand de las enfermeras saludando con un gesto a kagura que solo le sonrió de forma hipócrita, entro a acolchado recinto viendo a su ¨beneficiaria¨ acostada en el catre dándole la espalda.

-Kagome, Kagome eres un pájaro que ha sido enjaulado, nunca puedes irte, sea noche o amanecer, grulla y tortuga resbalan y caen ¿Quién está detrás de ti ahora?- La peli negra se tenso cuando escucho la siniestra voz de su padrastro, su cuerpo se puso rígido y su respiración cambio drásticamente.

-¿recuerdas cuando te cantaba esta canción? Me decías que la cantara una y otra vez- se fue acercando al catre hasta que estuvo junto a ella, la tomo por un hombro y la obligo a dar la vuelta, ella se sentó de inmediato, evitando tener contacto con el, Naraku sonrió ante su gesto y con una mano la obligo a sostenerle la mirada levantándole la barbilla.

-las cosas han cambiado tanto… ya no te gusta la canción… todo por andar metiendo esa naricita respingona donde no te importa- la pelinegra movió la cabeza bruscamente soltándose de su agarre, empezó a respirar laboriosamente y a emitir extraños sonidos, simulando gruñidos, Naraku se carcajeo ante esto y volvió a agarrar a la chica por el mentón –recuerda que este es tu lugar pequeña… si hablas, si sales de aquí o si tratas de pasarte de lista, créeme, vas a desear si quiera nunca haber nacido me ¿entendiste?- la chica se volvió a soltar de su agarre y trato de lanzarse contra su cuello, pero él fue más rápido y la detuvo agarrándole un brazo, torciéndoselo por detrás y tirándola al piso mientras pulsaba el botón de emergencias que se encontraba junto al catre, enseguida dos enfermeros seguidos de Bankotsu entraron al cuarto.

-mi pequeña kagome necesita un castigo, tal vez unos electrochoques le vendrían bien a su comportamiento- la pelinegra al escuchar esto empezó a gritar y a tratar de resistirse, pero era inútil, los dos enfermeros que la sostenían eran muy fuertes, la llevaron directamente al sótano, a una habitación que parecía ¨abandonada¨ había una camilla metálica y plana empotrada al piso, tenía varios arnés y un cintillo metalizado para la cabeza, la acostaron en ese lugar, amarrándola inmediatamente ignorando los movimientos furiosos y sus gritos para tratar de zafarse, cuando Bankotsu le intento colocar el protector bucal le lanzo un mordisco…

-¡perra! No vuelvas hacer eso- dicho esto la abofeteo tan fuerte que un hilillo de sangre empezó a correr hasta su mejilla, el moreno la tomo bruscamente y le coloco el protector bucal, una mordaza y el cintillo metalizado con dos esponjas húmedas en cada sien, una vez amarrada empezaron las descargas eléctricas, con cada descarga la chica gritaba amortiguada mente, lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos y movimientos espasmódicos sacudían su cuerpo bruscamente.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- sango entro al lugar viendo el horrendo espectáculo, Bankotsu no hizo nada, solo la miro y respondió un que te importa de mala gana, cuando iba hacia el generador una sombra elegantemente vestida de negro la intercepto.

-Sango… yo ordene los electrochoques- la castaña lo miro con rabia, ¿cómo era posible que su propio padrastro aprobara una práctica tan cruel?, eso no podía ¡permitirlo!

-lo que están haciendo va contra la ética profesional y contra las reglas del sanatorio ¡es inhumano!-

-yo cree las reglas de este lugar, yo mismo indique la terapia con electrochoques, mi querida kagome es algo… violenta- sango trato de contar hasta diez para no estamparle su puño en la cara a ese hombre, si es que así se le podía llamar…

-¡Señor Matsuky!-

-Sango, por favor, dime Naraku-

-Naraku… estoy consciente de su posición, digamos privilegiada en este lugar, pero como psicóloga de Kagome no apruebo una práctica que fue abolida hace muchos años ¡exijo que desconecte el generador! O aténgase a las consecuencias- el aludido enarco una ceja y sonrió divertido

-tienes agallas Sango, pero como dije antes, tengo la autoridad y los electrochoques siguen adelante, sal de este lugar si no quieres que Miroku y tu sean despedidos- la psicóloga empuño ambas manos con fuerza tratando de no usar sus técnicas de defensa personal contra ese desgraciado, salió inmediatamente del lugar, necesitaba hablar con su esposo y con Inuyasha, esto no podía seguir así, el problema era que si se iba antes que terminara su turno con Naraku ahí de seguro sospecharía algo, entro al ascensor y se dirigió a su consultorio, necesitaba tranquilizarse, la presencia de ese hombre la ponía incomoda y no le había gustado nada la forma en que la miraba, como si quisiera controlarla, eso le dio escalofríos, se sentó en el sillón detrás de su escritorio, cerró los ojos y tato de pensar en otra cosa, mientras el dolor de cabeza y el loco latido de su corazón se iba calmando poco a poco.

Continuara...

Hooolaaa a todas, sorry por la tardanza, se que me demoro mucho con las actualizaciones, pero a veces el tiempo se me escapa de las manos y últimamente he termino mas trabajo que de costumbre, tanto así que el dolor en mis brazos era tan grande que no me daban ganas de sentarme al pc a escribir, finalmente hoy pude terminar este capi, pase por una dañada del archivo y casi me da algo cuando parte de lo que había escrito no se salvo, pero mi Windows Vista lo había guardado en otro lugar y bueee aquí esta el capi *.*

Como siempre gracias a todas las que me leen en agradecimiento las premio con un capi mas largo *.* en especial a : Faby Sama(bienvenida a mi fic, me alegro que te haya atrapado y no te preocupes, aunque me demore en actualizar seguiré con el fic!) Peachilein y Sarys, gracias por sus palabras chicas y por leer, tambien agradezco a los que me agregan a sus favoritos*.* (son geniales) a los que ponen alertas, espero que les guste el capi, cuídense mucho, nos vemos byeee...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6:

-creo que eso fue suficiente Bankotsu, llévenla a su habitación- el moreno apago el generador y obedeció las orden de Naraku, Kagome fue llevada a su habitación, su cuerpo laxo y semiinconsciente fue lanzado al catre sin consideración alguna por los enfermeros, se retiraron dejando a la chica sola, pasaron muchas horas antes de que la pelinegra recuperara el conocimiento, en ese momento la muy conocida y siniestra voz de su padrastro la sorprendió, miro a un lado y lo vio de pie junto a Bankotsu.

-Espero que con eso te haya quedado claro quien tiene el control preciosa… ahora te preguntaras que hago aquí ¿no? Solo esperaba que te recuperaras para darte un mensaje, a que no adivinas de ¿Quién?- en ese momento el elegante hombre de negro metió la mano dentro de su saco, sacando una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo verde –creo que ya sabes que hay aquí- saco una pequeña cadena de oro blanco que tenía como dije una perla de tamaño considerable color rosa pálido, la pelinegra al verla empezó a mover la cabeza negativamente mientras una sonrisa socarrona se formaba en los delgados labios de Naraku.

-claro que si, supongo que ya sabes que le paso a Kikio- la pelinegra empezó a gritar y a negar bruscamente –te agradara saber que yo mismo lo hice- diciendo esto tiro la joya en el piso y salió de la habitación seguido por Bankotsu, al momento en que lo hizo se lanzo al suelo para ver la joya y comprobar si era real, su llanto se intensifico mas, gritando desgarradoramente resonando en el pasillo donde caminaban tranquilamente los dos hombres.

-¿de verdad encontraste y asesinaste a Kikio?-

-por supuesto que no… esa maldita sabe esconderse muy bien… esto es solo una treta, ella ahora tratara de comprobar si es verdad y nos llevara directamente a su madriguera-

-valla, eres muy listo Naraku-

-ahora solo tenemos que esperar…-

Sango había terminado su turno en el sanatorio, enseguida salió lo más rápido que pudo con rumbo al apartamento de Inuyasha, necesitaba comentarle los últimos acontecimientos con Kagome y la amenaza cernida sobre ella y Miroku, al entrar al vecindario donde Vivian, decidió llegar primero a su edificio y hablar con su esposo, Inuyasha podía ser algo impulsivo y tal vez iba a necesitar ayuda extra para lo que se presentara.

Inuyasha leía por enésima vez los documentos dejados por Houyo, era lo único que hacia últimamente y en lo único que podía pensar, sentía que este caso se estaba volviendo una obsesión muy fuerte para él, debía tener cuidado con eso… unos golpes en la puerta lo alertaron, sacudió la cabeza y s levanto para abrir encontrándose con la mirada celeste de Kouga, el ceño fruncido de él le indico que las cosas no estaban del todo bien…

-antes de entregarte los resultados ¿podrías decirme de quien es esta muestra?- el oji dorado frunció el ceño ante la demanda del detective

-te dije que era algo privado, además no quiero involucrarte en esto-

-ya estoy involucrado, así que dime ¿de quién es esta muestra?- Inuyasha sopeso la situación, no quería involucrar a más personas en esta investigación pero… estaba kagome de por medio y hasta no tener más pistas no podía llegar a nada concreto.

-ya te dije que no puedo, ahora dame los malditos resultados-

-está bien toma, pero antes te advierto que esa persona, es decir la dueña de esa muestra de sangre… está en muy graves problemas- el oji dorado frunció el ceño, tomo el sobre, saco la hoja del informe, leyendo rápidamente los detalles de la muestra, frunciendo mas el ceño, miro a Kouga quien solo asintió, iba a decir algo cuando la voz de Sango irrumpió en el recinto.

-lo siento, no sabía que tenias visita, mejor volvemos mas tarde y…-

-no se preocupen, el señor Wolf ya se iba ¿no es así?-

-ehh si… me voy… después hablaremos con mas clama Inuyasha- le dedico una mirada cargada de advertencia y salió del lugar, sin preocuparse de cerrar la puerta, los recién llegados lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-bueno yo…, hay algo que debes saber Inuyasha, iré al grano, hoy en la tarde el padrastro de Kagome le indico electrochoques-

-¿Qué?-

-lo que oíste, trate de detenerlos alegando lo inhumana que es esa práctica pero el maldito de Naraku prácticamente me amenazo con despedirnos a Miroku y a mi-

-¿Por qué lo hizo? Acaso el muy desgraciado no cae en la cuenta que esa chica lo que tiene es un ¡trauma!-

-Inuyasha es mejor que te calmes-

-¿Qué me calme? Como me pides eso cuando la vida de mi paciente está en riesgo- tomo la hoja que le había dejado el inspector, la leyó y luego se la extendió a la pareja –quieren que me calme cuando esos desgraciados le aplican un coctel farmacológico por vía intravenosa, esa hoja es el resultado de un análisis de sangre de Kagome, los tres primeros químicos que describen son los componentes principales de un antipsicotico muy fuerte, fue sacado del mercado al mes de su lanzamiento porque provoca convulsiones, el segundo, es heroína y está en grandes cantidades, esta chica está siendo manipulada de esa forma… y todavía me pides que me calme sango… cuando no sé por qué demonios un padrastro le hace algo así a su hijastra- los esposos no tenían respuesta para eso, luego de un rato y de que el oji dorado se calmara un poco decidieron retirarse dejando la puerta abierta, luego de un rato Kouga volvió a entrar al departamento aunque el peli plateado no reparo en su presencia enseguida, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que el inspector tuvo que hacer un carraspeo para hacerse notar.

-¿no te habías ido ya?-

-si… pero la llegada de esa pareja despertó mi curiosidad y aprovechando que no se molestaron en cerrar la puerta…-

-eres peor que una vieja chismosa-

-si… tal vez, pero lo más interesante de esto es que descubrí que la muestra que me llevaste es de Kagome Higurashi- enseguida el oji dorado lo miro con el ceño fruncido- tranquilo, es solo que me interesa saber más del caso de esa chica… estoy investigando a su padrastro Naraku Matsuky, te propongo que trabajemos juntos en esto- el oji dorado caminaba como león enjaulado sopesando las posibilidades…

-espera un momento ¿Por qué investigas a ese hombre?-

-es algo complicado, pero tiene que ver mucho con la chica-

-todo tiene que ver con ella, no ves que ese desgraciado es el principal culpable de que ella este así… la pregunta es ¿Por qué?-

- la respuesta es simple, por la fortuna Higurashi –

-¿por la fortuna? Pero ese sujeto es el presidente de la empresa- Kouga negó con la cabeza sacando unos documentos…

-el solo es el tutor legal de Kagome, en mi investigación he descubierto muchas cosas tenebrosas sobre ese sujeto y la única clave para comprobar cada una de sus fechorías, si me ayudas a meter a ese malnacido a la cárcel, estaríamos salvando la vida de esa chica-Inuyasha sopeso las palabras del detective, definitivamente necesitaba la información que este pudiera darle, así se haría una idea más clara de ayudar a la chica y promover una cooperación más rápida por parte de ella.

-está bien, trabajaremos juntos en esto-

-bien, lo primero que necesito es que me ayudes a entrevistar a la chica-

-no… eso si que no, ella es algo… como diría, especial, además no se siente cómoda con extraños y bueno se coloca un poco agresiva… si tú me das la información, te aseguro que conseguiré avanzar tanto que será capaz de responder ante un tribunal-

-eso me gusta, pero ¿Cómo lograras hacerlo estando esa chica encerrada en ese lugar?-

-ya veremos, primero dime todo lo que sabes- el oji azul asintió, tomo el morral y saco una serie de papeles y fotos, le mostro una algo vieja de una pareja joven el día de su boda y una niña de unos 5 años el oji dorado miraba la foto, la mujer tenía un parecido familiar con kagome, miro al hombre viendo también algunas semejanzas con su paciente y luego detallo a la niña, no era tonto, ya sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba, pero se quedo callado, lo mejor sería escuchar que era lo que Kouga tenía para decir…

-estos son los padres de Kagome el señor Ginta y la señora Naomi Higurashi y la niña es la hija del anterior matrimonio del señor higurashi, la señorita Kikio- un musculo se contrae en la mandíbula de Inuyasha, toma una inspiración profunda y le hace una seña a Kouga para que continúe…

-como ves eran una pareja joven y feliz, el señor Higurashi fue el fundador de la empresa de fármacos, luego de dos años de feliz matrimonio nace la segunda hija del magnate- en ese momento extrae una foto de una bebe de unos pocos días de nacida en brazos de su madre- Kagome… a los meses el señor Higurashi muere en extrañas circunstancias, su socio y mejor amigo Naraku Matsuky asume el control de la empresa ya que ni kagome, ni Kikio tenían la edad suficiente, siendo ambas las herederas del imperio farmacéutico, al cabo de unos años Naraku se compromete con la viuda de Higurashi y luego de un tiempo se casa con ella en lo que parecía el matrimonio perfecto, en todos los periódicos aparecían como la pareja perfecta, con las hijas perfectas, sumisas y hermosas, además de excelentes partidos, los años pasaron y cuando las chicas o más bien kagome empezó su adolescencia la señora Higurashi empezó a tener comportamientos extraños, ya no se le veían en eventos sociales, su salud mental empezó a decaer y un día apareció muerta, ahorcada y lo peor de todo es que Kagome que tan solo contaba con 13 años lo vio todo… Naraku desde ese entonces se convirtió en el tutor legal de Kagome, administrando sus viene y obteniendo el control total de la empresa, ya que kikio desaparece del mapa por razones desconocidas, a los 15 años Kagome es ingresada al sanatorio y hasta el día de hoy Naraku aun sigue siendo su tutor legal, si ella llega a morir no podrá heredar la parte de la empresa que le corresponde, porque esa iría a parar en manos de su hermanastra, pero ella no permanece a la luz pública, anualmente envía señales y documentos legales que prueban que está con vida pero no revela su verdadero paradero- Inuyasha sopesa toda la información, ahora entendía a Kikio, por eso no la había asociado con Kagome por el apellido, ahora tenía muchas incógnitas…

-¿de dónde sacaste la información? Esta bastante detallada- el detective no le dijo nada solo le lanzo una mirada como queriendo decir ¨tu qué crees¨-fue ¿Kikio?-

-si… ella hizo la denuncia formal en su contra, pero no podemos acusarlo públicamente sin pruebas, la única salvación es la chica, tu paciente… tienes las pruebas físicas suficientes para encerrar a ese malnacido de por vida-

-lo sé pero mientras este encerrada en ese lugar, no puedo hacer mucho por ellas- empuño las manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y Kouga golpeo la mesa soltando un ¨demonios¨ lleno de frustración e impotencia…

-¿es que acaso ese maldito de saldrá con la suya?-

- no, por supuesto que no… si yo saco a Kagome de ese lugar, me ayudaras a darle la protección necesaria-

-cuenta con eso-

La mañana había llegado con un día lluvioso, gris y triste, Inuyasha aun estaba terminando de asimilar la información y sobretodo una sensación de ansiedad se había instalado en la boca de su estomago y todo por la sola mención de un nombre ¨Kikio¨ quería hablar con ella, preguntarle muchas cosas y entre esa el ¿por que permitió que Kagome pasara tanto tiempo junto a un monstro demente como Naraku?, si según lo que sospechaba ella sabia la condición ¨especial ¨ de su paciente en ese lugar ¿Por qué no la ayudaba? Sacudió su cabeza y enfoco su mente en su paciente, en el estado en que la encontraría…

Llego a la habitación de la chica, abrió la puerta y se extraño un poco al no verla acostada en el catre, miro a todos lados hasta dar con ella detrás de la puerta -¡Kagome!- exclamo algo exaltado al verla sentada en el piso con los ojos muy hinchados y golpeándose la cabeza con su propio puño, se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo haciéndolo por la marca roja que había en su frente.

-Kagome cálmate, mírame soy yo el Dr Taisho- la pelinegra no respondía, seguía en el mismo estado, llorando y negando trato de moverla del lugar y al hacerlo un objeto conocido para el llamo su atención, en seguida los recuerdos del pasado lo asaltaron y un nombre escapo de sus labios…

-Kikio- enseguida Kagome dejo de llorar y lo miro mientras recogía la delicada cadena, se giro hacia kagome –esta cadena es de ella ¿no es así?- la pelinegra no le dijo nada, solo lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y respirando laboriosamente, como si esperara una explicación de su parte…

-conocí hace unos años a Kikio, tuvimos… bueno… algo así como una relación… ella siempre llevaba esta cadena en el cuello y nunca se la quitaba, me conto que esta perla era muy antigua y la leyenda que giraba en torno a ella… pero no entiendo como llego a tus manos… ¿me vas a explicar?- el ojidorado observaba la actitud de su paciente, había dejado de mirarlo fijamente para posar la mirada en el suelo como si algo muy interesante hubiera ahí, un rastro de melancolía se había instalado en sus ojos, como si el anhelo de algo mejor fuera parte del pasado, dio un resignado suspiro y lo enfrento con la mirada de nuevo.

-ella… mu… murió… está muerta… está muerta- repetía una y otra vez la misma frase, nuevas lagrimas empezaron a surcar su rostro y su cuerpo se desmorono en un convulsionado sonido de llanto hacia el suelo, Inuyasha se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombros para tratar de calmarla, pero ella no respondía al contacto con el se puso histérica y trataba de empujarlo.

-está viva… ella está viva- la pelinegra instantáneamente dejo de forcejear y lo miro –ella está viva y luchando para darle al malnacido de Naraku su merecido- el atisbo de una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro y con un ¨gracias¨ se desplomo en sus brazos…

Continuara…

Hooolaaa, wau creo que esta vez si me demore un poco mas en traerle un capi nuevo, pero estuve bastante ocupada y bueno, pude tomarme dos tardes libres y termine el capi, espero que les guste y que vayan haciéndose una idea del misterio que rodea a Kagome, aunque hoy les deje muchas pistas en el capi eh...

Mil gracias como siempre a aquellas que me dejan un rev: Faby sama, peachilein y sarys, me alegro que les guste la historia chicas en serio *.* y agradezco a los que me agregan entre sus favoritos, no saben lo feliz que me pongo cuando veo las alertas en el correo Gracias! tengan feliz lectura mientras yo sigo tomándome mi cafecito, cuídense byeeeeeeee...


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7:

La tomo en brazos de modo nupcial como si no pesara más que una pluma y la llevo al catre, la observo durante un momento reparando en las marcas redondas a lado y lado de la cabeza, el color entre amoratado y rojizo revelaban la evidencia de una quemadura de primer grado, empuño fuertemente sus manos, estaba decido, en cuanto Kouga tuviera todo listo sacaría a Kagome de ese lugar, sintió que abrían la puerta, miro y vio que era una de las encargadas de la cocina con la bandeja del desayuno.

-esta inconsciente, pero deja la bandeja, tal vez cuando se despierte coma algo-

-bueno pero asegúrese de que coma, son ordenes del doctor Shichinintai de que se le obligue a comer si es preciso- la chica se retiro y él se quedo pensando en las palabras de la chica, miro a su paciente especial, analizando concienzudamente su extrema delgadez, entrecerró un poco la mirada y saco un guante de látex que siempre guardaba precavidamente en el bolsillo de su bata, tomo una muestra del asqueroso puré servido en el plato y salió de la habitación rumbo al consultorio de sango, en ese momento estaba ocupada, así que se fue a su consultorio a esperar y a analizar la muestra de puré, la saco y la olio, a pesar del aspecto medio verdoso no olía a rancio, decidió probarla notando un leve sabor amargo, una idea se le vino a la cabeza, pero decidió esperar a que Sango apareciera, luego de un rato la castaña hizo acto de presencia junto con Miroku.

-bueno… ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?-

-Sango ¿Kagome tiene trastornos alimenticios?-

-pues… desde hace unos meses está presentando rechazo a las comidas, a veces hay que obligarla a comer y debe hacerlo, para soportar todas las pastillas que consume-

-miren esto- el ojidorado les dio la muestra de puré y le insto a que la probarán

-sabe algo… amarga- respondió el ojiazul tratando de analizar el extraño sabor del puré- que raro, no es de ningún medicamento conocido… más bien parece algo… alguna clase de especia ¿tal vez?- como si algo hubiera hecho clic en la mente del ojidorado, recordó el resultado de la muestra de sangre de la pelinegra.

-estupefacientes… claro eso es, por eso kagome se abstiene de comer-

-puede ser, la pregunta es ¿Cómo lo supo ella?- respondió pensativo Miroku, sembrando la duda en sus cabezas - si Houyo se hubiera dado cuenta de seguro que en la investigación estaría esa información-

-exacto y no creo que ella se hubiera dado cuenta por sí misma, creo que alguien más la está ayudando- los tres se quedaron pensativos mientras planeaban, Sango siempre llevaba una ración mas para Miroku y su glotonería así que podía apartar un poco para la pelinegra, Inuyasha y Sango subieron a la habitación de la chica, la castaña desecho el contenido de la bandeja de comida alterada por el inodoro, esperaron durante un rato mientras ella de despertaba, cuando la chica recupero la conciencia se aturdió un poco al verlos ahí en su habitación y mirándola fijamente, la castaña se acerco a ella con la bandeja de comida en la mano, Kagome aparto la cara como si presintiera cuales eran las intenciones de ambos, Sango al ver eso se detuvo a una distancia prudente y hablo –Kagome… sabemos el porqué rechazas la comida, nosotros queremos ayudarte, por eso te voy a dar parte de mi almuerzo, mira es solo onigiri y algo de té, lo prepare yo misma en mi casa esta mañana antes de venir, así que no tienes que preocuparte- la pelinegra no le dirigía la mirada a ninguno de los dos, solo miraba al otro lado como si en las paredes acolchada hubiera algo más interesante que ver, a Sango no le quedo más remedio que dejar la bandeja en el suelo, no muy lejos de la chica y se aparto junto a Inuyasha a esperar, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo estuvieron ahí el tiempo necesario hasta que la pelinegra tuvo la necesidad de comerse el contenido de la bandeja, lo hizo ansiosamente como si alguien se las fuera a quitar, los dos colegas sonrieron satisfechos y dejaron que la chica terminara completamente…

-¿muy sabroso verdad? Son los favoritos de Miroku, si por él fuera comería onigiri todo el día- ese comentario sirvió para romper el hielo, un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en los pálidos labios de Kagome e Inuyasha solo respondió con un ¨Miroku es un glotón¨ por lo que se gano una muy merecida y famosa mirada asesina por parte de Sango.

-volviendo a lo que nos interesa, de ahora en adelante, Kagome, solo comerás lo que sango y yo te vamos a traer, no te preocupes, seremos muy cautelosos, eso si tu comportamiento no debe cambiar, debemos fingir que sigues igual, de esa forma no levantaremos sospechas, ¿entendido?-

La pelinegra asintió y volvió al catre y se coloco en posición fetal, dejaron la bandeja a la vista de la encargada y salieron de la habitación, cuidando de levantar sospechas con Kagura que los miraba de forma muy intensa y misteriosa, entraron al ascensor y quedaron de reunirse en la noche, necesitaban compartir la información que había recogido por separa y elaborar un plan.

-¡Jakotsu! ¿Has visto al tonto de tu hermano?-

-querida, deberías dirigirte a Bankotsu con más respeto y no… no lo he visto, ¿para qué lo buscas? No me digas que quieres encerrarte con él en su consultorio-

-¡ay ya cállate! Más bien cuando lo veas, dile que hay que vigilar mejor al trió maravilla… él sabe a lo que me refiero-

-uyyy pero que genio-

-encontré información interesante, información que me ha hecho tomar una decisión… sacare a Kagome del sanatorio- los esposos miraron desconcertados al ojidorado, lo que planeaba era demasiado peligroso y demasiado descabellado.

-¿te has vuelto loco? Estoy de acuerdo con que hay que ayudar urgentemente a la señorita Kagome pero de ahí a sacarla de ese lugar donde está recluida por su mismo padrastro, es una completa locura, se que tal vez este trabajo puede, desubicarte un poco, pero…-

-escúchenme… ¿recuerdan la visita que me hizo Kouga el otro día?- los esposos asintieron, claro que lo recordaban, les correría la curiosidad por saber ¿Quién demonios era? –el es detective de la interpol, lleva algún tiempo investigando a Naraku, el maldito mantiene a Kagome en el sanatorio solo para tener el control total de farmacéuticas Higurashi, el nunca va a permitir que ella salga de ese lugar, ni va a hacer nada por su recuperación, además… alguien ha hecho una denuncia contra Naraku, pero sin pruebas es imposible judicializarlo, si Kagome declara va a poder mandar a ese malnacido a la cárcel y eso solo va a ser posible si ella sale de ese lugar-

Los esposos tenían pensamientos encontrados en ese momento, Sango creía que era demasiado arriesgado sacar a la pelinegra de ahí y Miroku estaba de acuerdo con el plan de Inuyasha, pero ambos estaban de acuerdo con que era lo mejor para la chica – vamos a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites-

-cuento con ustedes-

-bueno y como estamos hablando de investigaciones, yo también hice las mías… fui de nuevo a ver a la anciana Kaede y me conto unas cosas muy… interesantes- el ojidorado frunció el ceño, la mirada de su colega no le gustaba nada.

-¿qué cosas?... habla ya Miroku-

-tranquilo, tranquilo… me confirmo lo que ya sabíamos, que la señorita Kagome no está esquizofrénica, el muy desgraciado se encargo de convertir a esa chica en la que conocemos hoy, aparentemente todo iba muy bien hasta que la chica cumplió 10 años, de ahí en adelante las cosas cambiaron en esa casa, Naraku era un hombre bueno o eso aparentaba, la señora Higurashi se comportaba diferente y pronto mostro aptitudes anormales-

-¿qué quieres decir con ¨anormales¨?-pregunto un muy interesado Inuyasha

-bueno ya sabes, los síntomas de un esquizofrénico, delirios, cambios de aptitud, alegaba que la casa estaba embrujada y cosas así, pero la anciana presentía que todo eso era muy raro, así que investigo un poco, ella no sabía de medicina, pero la cantidad de pastillas que Naraku le daba a su esposa era demasiada, al ella no entender los nombres, tomo algunos de los frascos vacios y los llevo a su médico de confianza y adivina que era-

-¿Qué?-

-una droga, que según el médico era experimental y ya te imaginaras que laboratorio la fabricaba-

-farmacéuticas Higurashi- musito el ojidorado, entendiendo un poco la enfermiza mente de Naraku, todo lo que hacía era solo por ambición ¡que maldito!

-exacto, así que cuando la señora Higurashi se ¨suicido¨ enfrente de su hija Naraku tuvo la coartada perfecta para unos años después convencer al mundo entero si era preciso que Kagome Higurashi tenía una mente disfuncional- Inuyasha ya se imaginaba que ese desgraciado era en realidad el culpable de la muerte de la madre de su paciente, así que no se sorprendía por comprobar que era así, más bien se sentía asqueado, definitivamente ese hombre era muy peligroso y con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su colega se convencía que tenía que sacar a al pelinegra de sanatorio cuanto antes…

-algo que me llamo mucho la atención fue que a pesar de que Naraku es una figura paterna para Kagome, ella le temía, Kaede piensa que es porque ella tiene la habilidad de ver las auras de las personas y desde muy pequeña aprendió el significado de cada color, la anciana siempre le preguntaba pero ella nunca le decía y antes de que se me olvide, la mansión Higurashi está al lado de un bosque, el mismo en que se ¨suicido¨ la madre de Kagome, además de que la chica duro perdida allí tres días junto al cadáver y según su abuela, ella conoce esos bosques como la palma de su mano-

-Naraku-

-es más que obvio que él es la razón por la que ella permaneció en ese lugar-

-el maldito supo mover sus cartas y manipular a Kagome-

-sí, luego de ese suceso, el se posesiono de las empresas por completo y dispuso de la familia a su antojo y mando a ambos abuelos a diferentes geriátricos, la señora Kaede tiene más de diez años que no ve a su esposo ni a su nieta-

-qué triste-

-sí, solo los mantiene con vida para chantajearlas a las dos a Kikio y a Kagome-

-¿Quién es Kikio?- pregunto Sango muy curiosa.

-la hermanastra de Kagome, la cual desapareció sin dejar rastro y Naraku no ha escatimado en gastos con tal de encontrarla, al parecer tiene una obsesión con ella- Inuyasha no dijo nada, solo se limito a escuchar y a asentir fingiendo un poco de indiferencia mientras su cabeza se volvía un torbellino de preguntas sobre el paradero de su antigua novia, necesitaba ponerse en contacto con ella… necesitaba saber si ella estaba bien…

Los días pasaban y cada día la mejora en la salud de Kagome eran notables, solo para ellos, a los ojos de los demás seguía siendo la misma chica de siempre, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía con ganas de hacer algo, de salir de esa habitación y tomar un poco de sol, calculaba que dentro de unos minutos entraría Sango a llevarle el desayuno, entonces le diría que tenía ganas de salir de ahí, aunque aun se sentía un poco rara al pedirle las cosas a ambos, desde que estaba encerrada en ese lugar se había cansado de pedir clemencia ante los golpes, humillaciones y degradaciones que sufría en ese lugar en manos de su padrastro y su pandilla de inescrupulosos, cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar profundamente y a pensar en el monte Fuji, tal como Miroku le había enseñado, recordaba cómo se veía desde el balcón de la habitación de su madre, recordó como desde pequeña esa imagen siempre la calmaba, en ese momento el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo salir de su ensoñación, eran Sango e Inuyasha le dieron los buenos días y la castaña enseguida empezó a desechar lo que dejaban en la bandeja para colocar lo que ella le llevaba, se mordió los labios con nerviosismo y se lleno de valor para contestarles los buenos días…

-buenos… días- ambos la miraron sorprendidos y le dedicaron una cálida sonrisa.

-eso es Kagome, tus progresos son notables, ahora debes comerte esto antes de que Kagura empiece su ronda, no me gusto la mirada que nos dedico al venir hacia acá- asintió muy animada y empezó a comer lo que Sango había llevado, huevos fritos, tocinos, tostadas y café, mientras ambos colegas hacían las anotaciones ¨pertinentes¨ en la historia clínica, termino de comer y antes de que se fueran, miro a Sango, tomo una bocanada de aire y hablo…

-yo… quiero… sa…salir al patio-

-claro, esa sería muy buena idea, eso sí, como acabas de desayunar se supone que las drogas de la comida te dejan algo grogui, así que hay que fingir un poco- la pelinegra asintió entusiasmada, Inuyasha observo como ambas mujeres interactuaban, era obvio que Kagome se sentía mucho mas cómoda junto a una mujer, por eso traía a sango cada mañana, desde hacía un mes tenían la misma rutina y los resultados saltaban a la vista, poco a poco la chica se estaba abriendo a ellos, ahora solo faltaba salir de ese lugar, cosa que no era nada fácil pero los tres estaban trazando un plan infalible y con la ayuda de Kouga las cosas iban a resultar como esperaban, y así la recuperación de Kagome, fuera de ese lugar seria completa, eso si no los atrapaban, aun no había tenido el gusto de conocer al tal Naraku pero el día de hoy tenía un presentimiento, esperaba que los viera en el patio para ver su reacción…

Al salir de la habitación se toparon con Kagura en la entrada del pabellón como siempre mirándolos de forma extraña y maliciosa…

-¿A dónde la llevan?-

-iremos al patio, hace un día muy bonito y soleado- la enfermera miro a Kagome de forma inquisidora viendo que se encontraba en el estado de siempre, con la cabeza gacha, la mirada perdida y diciendo palabras inteligibles, hizo un gesto descuidado con los hombros y volvió al stand de las enfermeras a revisar historias clínicas, el trió siguió su camino hasta el patio del sanatorio, no era un hermoso jardín lleno de flores pero al menos tenía algo de pasto verde que contrastaba con las blancas y altas paredes y algunas bancas de cemento, la mujeres se entraron mientras que Inuyasha prefirió quedarse de pie y vigilar un poco, tenía ese extraño presentimiento que lo acompañaba des de la mañana y eso le hacía estar alerta…

-¿te gusta la sensación de aire fresco?- le pregunto Sango a Kagome a lo que ella solo contesto con un asentimiento, aunque era una excelente idea que su paciente recibiera algunos rayos de sol al ojidorado no le estaba gustando nada esa idea y más cuando esa extraña sensación iba aumentando y no se equivoco cuando vio a un extraño ataviado con un elegante traje negro acercarse a ambos, no podía ser otro más que Naraku…

Continuara…

Hooolaaa chicas, seee se que me demoro demasiado en publicar,pero he tenido muchisimos inconvenientes y muy poco tiempo para escribir, pero ahi de a poquitos escribo y al fin hoy pude sacarlo, espero que les guste el capi, como pueden ver Kagome tiene una nueva aptitud, pues obvio, no en todo el fic se la iba pasar de salvaje xDDD... las cosas van a ir cambiando de aquí en adelante y la historia va a tomar ciertos giros muy interesante, solo esperen lean y verán jejejeje...

Como siempre mil gracias a las que leen, en especial a: Faby Sama, Peachilein y (bienvenida) *.* gracias por sus reviews, gracias a los que me agregan como favorita, se siente tan genial cuando me llegan las alertas en serio :) ahora si las dejo por que mañana hay que madrugar y aun me quedan cosas por hacer, cuídense mucho, nos vemos byeeeeeee...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:

-buenos días Kagome, Sango y supongo que usted debe ser el doctor Taisho, mucho gusto Naraku Matsuky, soy el padrastro de Kagome- el ojidorado tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no estamparle un puño en la cara al malnacido que había dejado a su paciente en ese estado. Mecánicamente le dio un apretón de manos y le respondió con un escueto ¨es un placer¨

-Kagome se supone que no debes salir de tu habita…-

-ah lo siento señor, pero yo insistí en sacarla, el sol esta radiante y recibir algo de vitamina D no le vendría mal ¿no cree?- la mirada negra de Naraku se estrecho concentrándose en Inuyasha, era más que obvio que no le había agradado nada haberla encontrado afuera y de un semblante aparentemente normal, fuera de las cuatro paredes acolchadas y al contacto del sol sus mejillas habían tomado un leve tono rojizo, en ese momento Naraku desvió la mirada hacia ella e Inuyasha fue testigo del cambio de la chica, al parecer ella ya sabía lo que vendría…

–mi niña ¿Qué te sucede? El aire fresco al parecer no te sentó bien, creo que lo mejor es llevarla adentro, le voy a suministrar un calmante- Sango le dirigió una mirada de advertencia al ojidorado, en esa situación debían quedarse callados para no ponerse en evidencia, Inuyasha apretó los puños lo mas que podían mientras que con algo de dificultad llevaban de regreso a su habitación a la pelinegra, al llegar a ese lugar Naraku amablemente les pidió que se retiraran y el seguido de un joven albino de no más de 20 años y de extraña apariencia entraron a la habitación, dejándolos a ellos afuera…

-¡maldito desgraciado!-

-¡cálmate! Si nos revelamos ante el corremos el riesgo de correr con la misma suerte de Houyo y si eso sucede no podremos llevar a cabo nuestro plan-

-Sango tiene razón Inuyasha, lo mejor ahora es mantener la cabeza fría y actuar con cautela-

-Kagome, Kagome… parece que se te ha ido un poco la lengua- el joven albino la sostenía por la espalda, mientras ella trataba frenéticamente de soltarse, su padrastro estaba frente a ella, la había abofeteado y una marca roja se distinguía en una de sus mejillas –parece que hay algunas irregularidades en este lugar, no vas a intentar escapar de nuevo ¿o sí?-

-¡nooo… yo… yo… no he dicho nada!- aunque ella sabía que defenderse era inútil, trataba de que el pánico no la invadiera pero las sensación de miedo que la recorría era intensa, tanto que sentía como se le erizaban los vellos del cuerpo, además de la incomodidad que sentía que alguien la tocara y más cuando era el hijo desquiciado de Naraku.

-papa dale rápido la dosis, la perra me está cansando con tanto forcejeo-

-tienes razón, a lo que vinimos- metió la mano en el bolsillo, sacando un pequeño envase de vidrio y una ampolla, la pelinegra trataba por todos los medios soltarse del chico albino pero el agarre era fuerte, su padrastro cogió uno de sus brazos con fuerza, levanto la manga de la blusa y le puso la aguja, la chica gritaba mientras sentía como el ardiente liquido recorría sus venas, Naraku saco la aguja y ambos hombres la soltaron sin mucha delicadeza dejándola caer pesadamente al suelo, la droga hacia efecto rápidamente, la cabeza de la chica daba vueltas y su respiración era dificultosa, sentía nauseas y no podía fijar la vista, cuando al fin su cabeza dejo de dar vueltas miraba como desde el suelo aparecían escorpiones, empezó a gritar e intento escapar pero estaba débil y caía estruendosamente al suelo una y otra vez, el pánico se apodero de ella, mientras los animales estaban cada vez más cerca, a lo lejos las voces de su padrastro y de su hijo se escuchaban, con palabras nada alentadoras, trataba de calmarse pero su cerebro no encontraba la vía de salida y cuando vio como los escorpiones tiraban de su pantalón para intentar subirse a su pierna, grito y le dio la bienvenida a la inconsciencia…

Ambos hombres veían el espectáculo y sonreían al ver que la droga hacia efecto en ella, al verla como se desmayaba el chico albino la levanto de manera nada cuidadosa del suelo y la dejo en el catre.

-creo que ya quedo advertida-

-sí, mi pobre niña no va a poder serle útil a nadie que intente hundirme, la palabra de una esquizofrénica no vale-

Inuyasha estaba solo en su consultorio, se paseaba como león enjaulado de un lado a otro, no estaría tranquilo hasta que viera con sus propios ojos a Kagome, el problema era que si lo hacia se pondría en evidencia, tenía que pensar bien las cosas, se sentó en el escritorio y prendió su ordenador, necesitaba comunicarse con Kouga y adelantar sus planes, iba a entrar a su página de correo electrónico cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura del padrastro de su paciente y del chico albino.

-Dr Taisho espero que no esté ocupado, me permite unas palabras- el ojidorado tomo un muy largo respiro antes de asentir y hacerle un gesto con la mano para que tomaran asiento, cosa que le dio nauseas, ser amable con gente indeseable le provocaba malestar.

-y ¿de qué quería hablar?-

-bueno, como sabrá Kagome tiene un comportamiento difícil-

-sí, lo sé de primera mano-

-me imagino señor Taisho, por eso no es permitido que ella salga al patio, en este lugar las reglas dicen que si su comportamiento no es ejemplar no hay premios, en este caso salidas al patio o al comedor y se perfectamente que mi hijastra no tiene el mejor comportamiento de este lugar, así que la próxima vez que ella vuelva a salir al patio con su ayuda considérese despedido, que tenga un buen día- le hizo un gento con la cabeza y salió del consultorio junto con el chico albino que lo miraba socarronamente, cuando la puerta se cerró no pudo evitar estampar el puño en su escritorio.

-¡maldito desgraciado!- mascullo con rabia, no podía dejar las cosas así, definitivamente ese tal Naraku se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa, termino de calmarse y se concentro en el ordenador enviándole un correo a Kouga y luego un mensaje de texto a sus amigos y quedaron en encontrarse en el patio…

-¿Qué paso?-

- el maldito me amenazo ¡argg! Es que no sé cómo me comporté para no partirle la cara- el peliplateado se paseaba como león enjaulado, necesitaba calmarse pero aun no lo lograba

-tienes que calmarte y contarnos que te dijo ese desgraciado-

-¡me hablo de políticas y no se quemas! Me dijo que si volvía a sacar a Kagome de su habitación me considerara despedido-

-de seguro sospecha algo-afirmo Miroku con expresión pensativa, mientras Inuyasha estaba que estallaba, seguía caminando de un lado a otro hasta que una voz lo hizo detenerse…

-sabia que esa rabieta y esa forma desesperante de camina solo podía pertenecer a Inuyasha Taisho- el ojidorado se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la figura de una mujer bajita, cabello negro y sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Rin?-

-quien más va a ser tontito- Inuyasha le dedico una sonrisa y la abrazo levantándola del suelo.

-pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-bueno vine a acompañar a Sesshomaru, piensa invertir con el dueño de este lugar y tu ¿trabajas aquí?-

-eeh si… entonces el ¿está aquí?-

-sí pero tranquilo, no te ha visto- un carraspeo los hizo mirar a ambos hacia las dos figuras de sus colegas.

-ah lo siento chicos, les presento a Rin Taisho… es la esposa de…-

-si ya lo escuchamos, soy Sango Houshi y el es mi espo…-

-Miroku Houshi, para servirte- la interrumpió el ojiazul acercándose a Rin y tomando su mano de forma galante, cosa que la castaña no se tomo bien y menos el comentario que salió de su boca segundos después -si no estuviera casado te pediría que tuviéramos un hijo-

-y a mí no me importaría quedar viuda y mucho menos que me metan presa después de castrar y asesinar a mi esposo, nos retiramos- tomo de la oreja a Miroku y se lo llevo adentro bajo la mirada perpleja de la pareja.

-entonces, aun sigues casada con ¨El¨-

-no lo digas tan despectivamente, sabes bien que a pesar de todos sus defectos lo adoro, más bien tu dime ¿Cómo estás? ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? ¿Cómo se encuentra tu mama? ¿Está viviendo aquí contigo?- el ojidorado la miro la graciosa expresión que se formo en su cara cuando le coloco la mano en la boca, aun no entendía como había conseguido esta chica tan parlanchina casarse con el agrio de su hermanastro.

-haces demasiadas preguntas, pero eso es bueno, significa que no se te ha pegado la amargura de Sesshomaru- Rin le dedico una significativa mirada, a lo que él solo le respondió- estoy bien, tengo 3 meses aquí, está bien y no, se quedo viviendo en Tokio ¿contenta?-

-muy contenta-

-lo que no entiendo es que hacen aquí-

-bueno la semana pasada Sesshomaru y yo estábamos en una fiesta y ahí conocimos a ese señor, al tal Naraku, hablaron durante toda la fiesta, ni te imaginas como me aburrí y bueno el tiene una de las farmacéuticas más importantes y bueno le ofreció acciones, beneficios y el acepto lo cual me pareció muy raro-

-¿porque lo dices?-

-bueno… nadie te ofrece un ¨buen¨ negocio así como así, además que ese hombre me da escalofríos y Sesshomaru no acepta las cosas a la ligera, creo que aquí hay algo más- a Inuyasha no le gustaba nada lo que acababa de oír, sabía que su hermano era un bastardo y no se merecía una esposa como Rin, pero estar haciendo tratos con Naraku, el ya sabía qué clase de negocios eran, eso era lo que más lo enfurecía…

-tienes razón en desconfiar… Rin lo mejor es que te alejes de él, te vayas con tus padres no sé, a cualquier lugar lejos de él- le dijo esto tomándola por los hombros asustándola un poco.

-¿enloqueciste? No voy a dejar a mi esposo, el no me ha hecho nada malo-

-no pero lo hará, que no adivinas la clase de negocios que va a hacer con Naraku- Rin se soltó alejándose un poco mirando al ojidorado de manera extraña.

-deberías de calmarte un poco o vas a hacerme creer con todo esto que eres un paciente potencial de este lugar- el trato de acercarse a ella pero ella lo esquivo acercándose a la puerta principal, justo cuando él iba a darle alcance apareció la imponente figura de su hermano mayor junto al padrastro de su paciente- ¡Sesshomaru! Justo iba a buscarte ¿nos vamos?- intento parecer normal pero su esposo entrecerró la mirada y le dio esa expresión de ¨me lo dirás luego¨

-si… nos vamos, Naraku te mandare mi respuesta muy pronto- miro a Inuyasha de forma despectiva, el ojidorado solo cerro los puños tan fuerte hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y le lanzo una mirada desafiante, ya no era ningún niño y no iba a dejarse intimidar por la imponente figura de su hermano mayor, aunque él era alto su hermano era aun más alto, físicamente se parecían bastante, el mismo color de cabello, los mismos ojos aunque la mirada gélida de Sesshomaru era más escalofriante que la suya.

-Dr Taisho, ahora me doy cuenta que usted y el señor Sesshomaru son familia- Inuyasha no miraba a Naraku, solo observaba la desdeñosa mirada que siempre le daba su hermano mayor, desvió la mirada y siguió su camino hasta la entrada.

-luego le daré mi respuesta, vámonos Rin- la pelinegra soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo, le hizo una reverencia a Naraku y se acerco al ojidorado para darle un beso en la mejilla y murmurarle algo al oído, los vio alejarse.

-disculpe mi intromisión Dr Taisho, pero de verdad pensé que ustedes eran cercanos-

-no se preocupe, ahora si me disculpa debo volver a trabajar- paso al lado de su jefe y este no le dijo nada, se metió dentro de un ascensor y enseguida leyó el pequeño papel que su cuñada le había dejado, era su número de teléfono, sonrió para sí mismo al parecer ella también tenía sus reservas con respecto a los negocios de ambos hombres.

Ahora necesitaba pruebas y llevar a cabo cuanto antes el plan, debían sacar lo más pronto posible a Kagome de ese lugar.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente y cerrándolos a la vez para que la incesante luz de las lámparas no molestara su visión, espabilo un par de veces hasta que sus ojos se acomodaron a la iluminación del lugar, reconoció las paredes acolchadas de su habitación, aun tenia nauseas y sentía que la cabeza le pesaba, enseguida recordó lo que había visto antes de desmayarse, se sobresalto y se sacudía como si intentara quitarse las venenosas criaturas invisibles, su respiración se hizo laboriosa y su vista desenfocada, veía cosas en el piso, se acercabas mas y mas al catre, el pánico la invadía, intentaba gritar pero su propia voz se escuchaba lejos, la puerta se abrió y alguien entro pero ella no lo veía, solo veía a las criaturas que intentaban acercarse a ella para picarla con su venenoso aguijón, unos brazos hacían presión en sus hombros y una figura borrosa se puso en su campo de visión, el pelo plateado se le hacía conocido pero no recordaba de donde, una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos pero ella no le entendía, luego la imagen se fue aclarando y unos ojos dorados que la miraban con algo de temor la devolvieron a la realidad y luego su voz…

-¡Kagome! ¡Mírame!- lo reconoció enseguida, era su salvador, se aferro a el

-¡ayúdame! Me a picar, debes irte o te picaran a ti también… ¡vete!-

-Kagme ¡reacciona! No hay nada… respira profundo- la aferro a su pecho y coloco su mano en su espalda, ella rechazo el contacto inmediatamente pero él siguió abrazándola como si nada-shhh… tranquila, respira conmigo, respira profundo… sígueme- la pelinegra sentía el pecho duro de su doctor pegado íntimamente al suyo, no le gustaba ese tipo de contacto pero por alguna razón con el no se sentía insegura, el movimiento de su pecho y abdomen empezó a transmitirle una sensación de paz y seguridad que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo, empezó a seguir los movimientos acompasados de su pecho y cerró los ojos, su cabeza dejo de darle vueltas y la sensación de nauseas se calmo, Inuyasha la soltó lentamente y la ayudo a sentarse en el catre, miro a todos lados viendo como todo había desaparecido.

-¿te sientes mejor?- ella asintió con la cabeza…

-gracias, creí que de verdad habían escorpiones-

-¿veías escorpiones?-

-sí y eran muchos-

-bueno pero como puedes ver no hay nada, ahora necesito que me pongas atención- vio como tomaba una bolsa y de ella sacaba una cazadora negra, ella lo miro incrédula mientras sacaba un pasamontañas y unos tenis –esta noches nos iremos de este lugar. Necesito que te pongas esto lo más rápido y cuando me den la señal saldremos de aquí-

Ella tardo un poco en digerir todo lo que él le había dicho, empezó a negar con la cabeza y otra vez el miedo empezó a invadirla, Inuyasha se percato de eso y se acerco a ella.

-¡confía en mi! No pienses en nada ahora mismo solo ponte la maldita chaqueta, recógete el cabello y colócate los zapatos lo más pronto que puedas ¿entendido? – ella asintió y empezó a ponerse tan rápido como ponía la chaqueta, los zapatos y el pasamontañas, cuando estuvo lista esperaron un poco hasta que el celular de Inuyasha empezó a vibrar, el peliplateado leyó el mensaje, miro a Kagome y con un ¨vámonos de aquí¨ salieron de la habitación.

Continuara…

Hooolaaa a todas, bueno esta vez no me demore tanto eh, acá les dejo la conti, sera que si se escapan? sera que no? eso aun no lo tengo muy claro, pero de que las cosas van a cambiar de ahora en adelante es seguro, espero que les guste el capi, me costo algo de trabajo llegar hasta el punto en que lo quería dejar al final, a veces las ideas se van y a veces las situaciones que vivimos no nos ayudan pero al final pude sacarlo y aquí se los traje ;)

Como siempre mil gracias por sus reviews y alertas *.* me alegran el día gracias en especial a: Faby Sama, May hime(bienvenida al fic y a mi también me pasa eso de trasnocharme embobada a un fic xD) peachilein y athena( bienvenida)

Chicas cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo, tratare de traer la próxima pronto, eso si encuentro a donde mandar a esos dos xD les mando un besote!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9:

Recorrieron el desolado pasillo, bajaron las escaleras, aunque tenían que hacer muchas pausas, a pesar de las horas que había pasado, los efectos del medicamento seguían presentes en Kagome y la sensación de vértigo junto con las nauseas se hacían presente.

-Kagome, sé que no te sientes muy bien, pero tienes que aguantar- la pelinegra asintió, siguieron bajando las escaleras hasta llegar al salón principal, había un guardia de seguridad, le habían dado un somnífero en el café, pero al parecer aun no le había hecho efecto.

-tenemos que esperar un poco- al paso de los minutos el guardia empezó a cabecear un poco, se notaba que intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, hasta que se quedo dormido por completo, el ojidorado comprobó su reloj, se levanto sigilosamente mirando para todos los lados verificando que no había nadie, tomo a Kagome de la mano y se encaminaron a la puerta, saldrían en el auto, pero para llegar al parqueadero tenían que pasar por una zona descubierta, abrazo a la pelinegra y la acerco lo mas que pudo a su cuerpo, así el guardia de la puerta principal no sospecharía de que iba acompañado y en las cámaras tampoco se distinguiría, llegaron al auto sin ninguna complicación, la acomodo en la parte de atrás y la tapo con una manta, arranco hacia la puerta…

-buenas noches Doctor-

-buenas noches- espero impacientemente mientras se abría el portón eléctrico y salió de ese lugar, acelero lo más que el terreno le permitió hasta llegar a la autopista principal y dirigirse a Tokio, la llevaría con su madre mientras trazaban un plan y encontraban un escondite para ella y sus abuelos, en ese mismo momento Sango y Miroku, estaban sacando a los abuelos y se reunirían dentro de unas horas…

Un par de ojos oscuros observaban cuidadosamente por medio de los monitores las dos figuras que trataban de pasar desapercibidas en el parqueadero - ¿no vas a detenerlos?- Naraku sonrío maliciosamente.

-a veces en la guerra hay que dejarle creer al enemigo que él tiene la ventaja- el ojiazul enarco una ceja mientras observaba como el auto de Inuyasha salía por el portón principal.

-no creo que sea buena idea, si lo dejamos que avance ¡se escaparan!-

-no te preocupes, el país entero me ayudara a encontrarlos y de esa forma mi objetivo principal hará acto de presencia-

-entiendo, lo tienes todo fríamente calculado, entonces cuando doy la alerta de escape- Naraku estrecho la mirada sopesando la mejor posibilidad, apago el ordenador y se dispuso a salir.

-dejemos que Kagura o alguna de las otras enfermeras de la alerta cuando haga su ronda, yo iré a casa, tengo un asunto pendiente…

El ojidorado aparco el auto a la orilla de la autopista, a esas horas el tráfico era casi nulo, así que sería el lugar perfecto, apago el motor y bajo para abrir la puerta y ayudar a Kagome, saco una botella de agua y un muffin de una bolsa-¿aun te sientes mareada?- la pelinegra asintió, él le extendió la botella de agua, ella le dirigió una mirada agradecida, se tomo casi todo el contenido de la botella de un solo trago –wau, tenias sed, come esto, es dulce, te va ayudar a aclarar un poco la cabeza, hay más agua dentro, necesitas sacar la droga de tu sistema lo más rápido posible- ella asintió, tomo el muffin y empezó a comerlo, al principio sintió, como si su estomago no fuera capaz de mantenerlo pero luego de un rato la sensación se disipo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto un poco temerosa y sin dirigirle la mirada, sentía que debía mantener la mente enfocada en algo o si no sus fobias regresarían a atormentarla…

-vamos a Tokio, a casa de mi madre, no es seguro quedarnos en Honshu y dado que no conocen la dirección de mi madre van a tardar un poco en encontrarnos, el lugar está a nombre de otra persona, ahí estaremos seguros hasta mañana- la pelinegra asintió terminando el contenido de la botella, se quedo un rato observando donde estaban, una desolada carretera, no habían muchos árboles, y lo mejor de todo era que no había paredes acolchadas, pero por alguna extraña razón aun no se sentía del todo segura, era como si una oscura sombra la persiguiera, observo a su doctor y se pregunto ¿que ganaba el de todo esto?

-¿puedo… hacerte una pregunta?-

-si claro-

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- Inuyasha se hizo la misma pregunta y no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata por parte de su subconsciente.

-bueno… cuando Miroku me mando tu historia clínica me pareció muy extraño tu diagnostico, además de que no me gusta que alguien se aproveche de los más débiles- la palabra débil hizo eco en la mente de la pelinegra, trayendo recuerdos que quería alejar de su mente esos momentos, se sentía cansada pero por más que tratase nunca dormía, se termino de tomar la botella de agua y se subieron al auto se sentía mas cómoda y se dedico a mirar el paisaje, bajo el vidrio de la ventanilla, recibiendo la brisa suave en su rostro, cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida…

Inuyasha la observo, como por primera vez veía una expresión de completa calma en su pálido rostro, sonrió un poco al pensar en todo lo que había pasado desde que se conocieron y la ¨cálida bienvenida¨ que ella le dio, detuvo el auto y la acomodo en el asiento, subió el vidrio para evitar que se resfriara, esperaría hasta llegar a Sendai y encontrar un hotel para descansar unas horas, así estarían en Tokio al medio día.

Kagome tenía la sensación de estar acostada sobre algo suave, se sentía cómoda y por primera vez en muchos años no había nadie gritándola ni golpeándola para que abriera los ojos o tirándola al suelo lo que era peor, abrió un ojo para ver que estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente, no había paredes acolchadas ni la permanente luz iridiscente en el techo, en cambio había una pequeña ventana por la que entraba un poco de luz solar, a su nariz llego el olor de comida –¡Ah! ya estas despierta- giro su cuerpo para encontrarse con Inuyasha saliendo de lo que parecía ser un baño.

-se que estas algo desorientada pero aun no llegamos a Tokio, me detuve a descansar en este hotel, come algo y date una ducha- ella asintió aun confundida, de repente los últimos acontecimientos, se aclararon es su mente.

-creo… creo que me quede dormida ¿Cuánto dormí?-

-pues… son las 6:00 AM así que serian algo así como 6 horas-

-wau… nunca duermo… tanto-

-lo sé y eso es una muy buena señal, ahora come- vio como él se sentaba en una silla en el rincón y comía una sopa instantánea mientras veía la televisión, ella también tenía un recipiente igual al de él, tomo los palillos y empezó a comer mientras veían las noticias en silencio, la pelinegra acabo el contenido del recipiente, ya no se sentía mareada, en verdad se sentía bien, luego de comer Inuyasha le hizo unas pruebas y le dio una bolsa que contenía algo de ropa y otras cosas para que se duchara.

Entro al pequeño recinto encontrándose con un pequeño espejo, se veía desaliñada, ojerosa, pálida y muy delgada… Tanto que la curvatura de sus pómulos resaltaba, se quito el pasamontañas, su cabello era una maraña enredada, opaca ¿hace cuanto tiempo no se peinaba?

Reviso las cosas que el ojidorado le dio, era una bolsa que contenía una muda de ropa completa, ropa interior, cepillo de dientes, pasta dental, un cepillo para el cabello, shampoo y acondicionador, sonrió al ver los objetos, se desvistió omitiendo la imagen desagradable que le devolvía el espejo y se metió a la ducha, disfrutaría de ese baño… no sabía cuánto tardaría su padrastro en encontrarlos y hacerle pagar por eso, principalmente quitándole el derecho a disfrutar de cosas que le agradaban, como lo era un buen baño.

Inuyasha al ver la demora de la chica en el baño decidió salir a alistar el auto y a hacer una llamada.

_-¡amigo mio!-_

-¿supongo que ya están alla?-

_-supones bien, ¿esta todo en orden?_

-si, en unas horas nos veremos, ¿ha salido algo en las noticias?-

_-ni una sola palabra, apresúrate, hay que movernos-_ con esa última frase corto la llamada, las cosas se iban a poner interesantes, guardo su celular y busco el auto, lleno el tanque de gasolina y fue a la recepción del hotel a hacer el check-out, necesitaba darle algo de espacio a Kagome, se lo merecía, la pobre ni si quiera podía disfrutar de un baño decente en el sanatorio, espero un rato mas y entro a la habitación a buscarla, la encontró sentada en la cama de espaldas a él, había terminado de desenredar la maraña de cabello y llevaba la ropa deportiva que Sango le había dado.

-veo que ya estas lista- la pelinegra volteo y susurro un gracias, el respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y empezó a recoger los bolsos –ya nos tenemos que ir, así estaremos en Tokio al medio día- ella asintió, termino de recoger todo, subieron al auto y tomaron la carretera, el ojidorado encendió la radio, iba a colocar uno de sus CD´S favoritos de Gun´s Roses cuando recordó que no viajaba solo, miro de reojo a su paciente que miraba la ventana pacíficamente, se le veía relajada y su apariencia cambiaba notoriamente con el cabello húmedo y peinado.

-¿Qué música te gusta? Déjame adivinar, ¡música clásica!- la pelinegra hizo una mueca y negó con la cabeza…

-me… me forzaban a tomar clases de piano… a Naraku le gustaba que tocara para el… a él si le gusta la música clásica… a mi… a mi… me encantaba el Reggae- Inuyasha levanto ambas cejas sorprendido, nunca se imagino que una chica perteneciente a su clase social y viniendo de una familia tan conservadora le gustara el Reggae… además a Kikio le gustaba la música clásica.

-bueno… creo que en alguno de estos mp3 tengo algo de Bob Marley-

-me encanta Bob Marley- dijo eso con una sonrisa que ilumino su rostro por completo, para el peliplateado esa ya no era su agresiva y retraída paciente, para él esta era la verdadera Kagome Higurashi, empezó a buscar las canciones hasta que encontró una que le gustaba mucho, la melodía de _No woman no cry_ inundo el auto.

-adoro esta canción…- la pelinegra se sentía emocionada, hacia tantos años que no escuchaba a su artista favorito, movió su cabeza de lado a lado mientras un optimismo que no estaba antes ahí se instalo en su corazón, la seguridad y la añoranza de tiempo atrás la invadió, aunque aun temía que las cosas no salieran como planeaban, pero de alguna u otra manera se sentía bien.

- ¿sabes por que me gusta su música?- el ojidorado negó con la cabeza, mientras su mirada estaba concentrada al frente –por el optimismo que transmite… yo realmente siento… me siento bien cuando la escucho- a Inuyasha se le apretó el corazón al oír esto, se preguntaba que clases de cosas le habrá hecho su padrastro para que ella buscara consuelo en la música, ya que no contaba ni con su madre, ni con su abuela y no sabía si contaba con Kikio, trato de relajarse y seguir manejando lo más rápido que podía, ahora más que nunca quería darle esa sorpresa a su paciente, la miraba de reojo como movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música y cantaba el coro de la canción, así siguieron durante todo el viaje, escuchando la suave melodía caribeña, repitiéndola una y otra vez por petición de la pelinegra, ella disfrutaba el momento y se desinhibía un poco… esa imagen se quedaría grabada en la mente del ojidorado para siempre.

Hacia media hora que había entrado a la Ciudad de Tokio, su madre vivía al otro lado de la ciudad así que les tomaría por lo menos 1 hora más llegar ahí, había hecho una parada para comer algo y cumplir con las necesidades básicas pero ya pasaba el medio día y el estomago del ojidorado gruñía en protesta, el trafico no lo ayudaba y su humor estaba empezando a hacer acto de presencia, tamborileaba los dedos en el volante mientas la fila de autos se hacía interminable, el caos empezaba a reinar, una luz verde le dio la oportunidad de virar y tomar un atajo menos transitado, menos mal el bullicio no había logrado despertar a su paciente quien se había dormido dos horas de pues de estar cantando una y otra vez las pocas canciones de Bob Marley que tenia consigo, la miro de reojo y siguió su camino, 20 minutos después estaba entrando al garaje, no quería que los vecinos se percataran de que llevaba acompañante.

-Kagome… kagome- la pelinegra se sobresalto y grito un ¡no!-Kagome cálmate, soy Inuyasha- enseguida la chica abrió los ojos encontrándose con la dorada mirada de su doctor –tranquila ya llegamos- bajaron del auto y salieron del garaje por una puerta que daba a un amplio comedor, no era una casa lujosa, pero todo estaba muy limpio y bien cuidado.

-¿Inuyasha?-

-madre- el ojidorado corrió y abrazo a su madre, levantándola levemente del suelo mientras esta le reclamaba por no haber cumplido su promesa de visitarla periódicamente –perdón madre, pero antes de que sigas con tu sermón debo presentarte a alguien, ella es Kagome- Izayoi miro a la chica y enterneció la mirada, se veía que había sufrido mucho.

-¡Ohh!- se acerco a la pelinegra y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo, sintió como el cuerpo de la chica se tenso de inmediato –shh… estas a salvo aquí- como por arte de magia Kagome se relajo y se dejo abrazar por la madre de su doctor, se separaron y se dedicaron una sonrisa –soy Taisho Izayoi, pero puedes llamarme Izayoi-

-soy… soy Higurashi Kagome y… puedes llamarme Kagome-

-¿Kagome? Un nombre muy especial ¿sabes por que tu madre te puso así?- la pelinegra negó con la cabeza, ahora que se cuestionaba nunca se había preguntado por qué le pusieron el nombre de ese extraño juego infantil –es un nombre que se le da al que porta una estrella, tu nombre es hermoso y a la vez equilibrado, combina la seguridad, la sensibilidad y la valentía…- la pelinegra se quedo impresionada, no creía que de verdad ella tuviera todas esas características.

-gracias… pero, como puede saber…-

-¿saber todo eso?- la chica asintió con la cabeza.

-porque lo intuyo, yo soy madre y segundo porque he estudiado numerología, aprecia tu nombre, pero ya basta de seguro traen mucha hambre y en la cocina les está esperando un buen tazón de ramen, es el plato favorito de Inu-

-mama, antes queremos saludar-

-oh… está bien, sigan al jardín trasero- con una reverencia se despidieron de Izayoi y se dirigieron al jardín, estaba separado por una puerta corrediza de vidrio, la pelinegra quedo maravillada con la vista, era como ser transportado a otro lugar, la grama verde se extendía hasta un pequeño estanque, alrededor arbustos y árboles florales adornaban el lugar con combinaciones de colores vibrantes y exóticos, al abrir la puerta los aromas mezclados le llegaron a las fosas nasales y no pudo menos que cerrar los ojos, disfrutando la fragancia de las flores, el ojidorado la observo, no la interrumpió luego de un rato ella abrió los ojos y lo siguió hasta el estanque, donde hermosos peces koi nadaban, vio del otro lado a los doctores Houshi y a unas personas que le daban la espalda, estaban algo lejos y ella no lograba distinguirlos, la pareja se acerco y entraron a la casa, ella frunció el ceño y miro a Inuyasha.

-ellos quieren saludarte-

-¿ellos? ¿Quiénes?- la pareja se acerco a ella y cuando los tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dio cuenta que eran los rostro que hace 10 años no veía, dos lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas y cuando la regordeta anciana abrió sus brazos para recibirla corrió hacia ella y la abrazo…

-¡mi niña!-

-¡abuela, abuelo!-

Continuara…

Hooolaaa si se que me demore otra vez, pero esta ha sido un mes bastante ocupado, ya quiero que se termine xDDD jejeje... como dije en el anterior capi, las cosas iban a cambiar, al fin escaparon y lo de Bob Marley, bueno, me gusta el reggae, me encanta Bob, me encantan sus canciones y me pareció buena idea incluir algo de eso jejejeje... espero que les guste...

Mil gracias por sus reviews chicas *.* me alegran el día en especial a: Faby Sama, akane love, Ahome Hinata, Sarys, Nina y Daniela y Peach... A los que marcan la historia como favorita, las alertas y los que solo lee también mil gracias *.* espero que les guste el capi y les deseo a todos los que se pasen por aquí un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2012 espero que lo pasen super genial junto a sus seres queridos! les mando un besote y un abrazo, byeeeeeee...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10:

El mundo parecía desaparecer alrededor de Kagome, ella solo seguía abrazado a los dos ancianos mientras lloraban juntos, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza, eran lagrimas de alegría, se veían tan diferentes y la vez tan iguales, un poco mas canosos de lo que recordaba y con una que otra arruga de mas, pero con los mismos ojos amables y llenos de amor.

-pero… ¿Cómo lograron…?-

-los doctores mi niña- contesto la anciana a lo que la pelinegra reacciono y volteo la mirada para buscar a su doctor, le susurro un gracias a lo que él respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza y los dejo solos para que disfrutaran de su reencuentro, entro a la casa y se encontró de frente con sus cómplices, amigos, colegas… ya no tenía más adjetivos, bueno tal vez familia.

-excelente trabajo-

-sí pero… aun no hay nada en las noticias-

-lo sé y eso me extraña y no he podido comunicarme con el tonto de Kouga-

-no le va a gustar que hayamos hecho esto solos- el ojidorado lo sabía, conocía el carácter de Kouga a la perfección, hizo una mueca e hizo un gesto desinteresado con los hombros, a la final él era el que tenía un pésimo carácter, ya ajustaría cuentas con ese tonto.

-ahora lo mejor será permanecer aquí sin que nadie nos vea, estaremos seguros, nadie exceptuando los que estamos aquí sabemos de la existencia de este lugar-

-¿ni siquiera tu hermano?-

-¡hermanastro! Y no… el no sabe de la existencia de esta casa-

-tranquilo, serénate Inuyasha, creo que lo mejor es que descanses-

-no… ahora lo único que quiero es probar el ramen tan delicioso que hace mi madre, mañana empezare con el tratamiento de Kagome- todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la cocina.

La tarde lluviosa en el bosque de Honshu hacia que una bruma apareciera en el espeso follaje de los arboles, eso le daba un aspecto más tenebroso al sanatorio… eso era lo que pensaba Rin al entrar junto con su marido por las puertas de que aquel etéreo y a la vez extraño lugar, miro atentamente el patio buscando indicios de su gran amigo de la infancia, Inuyasha, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, ¨_tal vez esa llamada está relacionada con el…_¨ pensaba la pelinegra, miro el semblante frio y nada amistoso de su esposo, desde que había recibido esa llamada, hace unas horas, tenía ese gesto amargado en el rostro y no había soltado palabra alguna, además de que no le gustaba nada ese hombre, el tal Naraku, le daban escalofríos cuando posaba su mirada en ella, le había insistido a Sesshomaru que intuía algo malo en ese hombre, que no hiciera negocios con él y no hizo caso… ahora esa llamada que nada tenía que ver con negocios.

-Rin… Rin… ¡Rin!- la pelinegra dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su esposo

-perdón no te escuche-

-te perdiste otra vez en tus pensamientos- ella sonrió y agacho la cabeza avergonzada, el enseguida tomo su barbilla y le dedico una cálida caricia por una de sus mejillas –te decía que ya llegamos- vio como ella se percataba de que estaba en el área de parqueo, enseguida su semblante cambio haciendo una mueca con la boca.

-¿Por qué tenía que venir también?-

-porque es de la única forma que pueda soportar a ese sujeto tan repugnante-

-¿te refieres a el tal Naraku?- el asintió levemente y con un vamos salió del auto, llegaron a la puerta principal donde los esperaba una enfermera de cabello castaño y ojos rojizos.

-usted debe ser el señor Taisho, soy Kagura, enfermera jefe del quinto piso acompáñeme y usted señorita… puede esperar por allá- a Rin no le gusto nada el tono tan despectivo que había usado con ella ni la forma en que se le iban los ojos mirando a su marido, le iba a replicar cuando sintió la mano de su esposo aferrarse a su cintura…

-mi esposa viene conmigo- le dedico una mirada fría y siguieron por el pasillo agarrados de esa forma, llegaron a la puerta del consultorio, Kagura los guio adentro y se situó al lado de un hombre alto, cabello negro y ojos azules.

-señor y señora Taisho, es un placer tenerlos aquí… sé que mi llamada fue algo inusual y créame que me gustaría reunirnos en otras… circunstancias, les presento al doctor Shichinintai Bankotsu, uno de mis psiquiatras y a Kagura ya la conocen- la enfermera miraba de forma descarada a Seshomaru, a Rin no le agradaba nada la forma descarada con la que esa mujer miraba a su esposo aunque él no le dedicaba ninguna de sus ¨miradas de hielo¨ quería perderse en su pensamiento para soportar la atmosfera pesada de ese lugar pero el nombre Inuyasha la hizo volver a la realidad.

-anoche se llevo a la fuerza a una paciente, específicamente a mi hijastra-

-y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?-

-bueno… esperaba que pudiera ayudarme a ubicarlo, son familia, supongo que tiene alguna dirección, la policía solo colaborará pasadas las 24 horas y temo que en ese tiempo su hermano tome ventaja-

-no tengo idea de donde vive el inepto de Inuyasha… y no es mi hermano es mi despreciable hermanastro y no tenemos ningún tipo de relación fraternal, si eso era todo me retiro- se levantaron de la silla y salieron del lugar sin siquiera hacer una reverencia.

-wau… eso si que no me lo esperaba, ves te lo dije no…-

-cállate tonto… esto es solo una piedra en nuestro camino…-

La pareja salió del lugar sin emitir palabra alguna, el viaje en auto lo hicieron totalmente en silencio, la cabeza de la pelinegra era un torbellino, miraba insistentemente a su esposo hasta que un ¨¿Qué?¨ en su típico tono seco la animo a preguntar.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?- el peli plateado siguió conduciendo sin responder.

-se que sabes el paradero de Inuyasha y sé que no se llevan bien pero… acaso ¿lo estas protegiendo?- otra vez el silencio se instauro en el auto, a Rin le parecieron largos los minutos en los que su esposo tardo en responder cosa que la desesperaba, Sesshomaru notando la inquietud de su esposa respondió de forma fría y clara.

-no lo estoy protegiendo… en realidad lo que haga ese imbécil me tiene sin cuidado… solo me molesta que ese sujeto piense que puedo ser uno más de sus peones…-

-te refieres a ¿Naraku?-

-me repugna, no hare negocios con el- la pelinegra se sintió aliviada al oír esto, no le daba buena espina la idea de invertir en ese extraño sanatorio que más parecía una cárcel.

-lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué hizo Inuyasha?-

-según ese sujeto secuestro a su hijastra esquizofrénica… se que Inuyasha puede ser un imbécil que hace las cosas sin pensar… pero si saco a esa chica de ese lugar, debe ser por algo -a Rin la volvieron a sorprender las palabras de su marido, sabía que él sentía algún tipo de afecto por su hermanastro… muy al fondo de su corazón, ahora lo que quería era poder llegar a su casa y llamar a su amigo de la infancia para advertirle y de paso jalarle las orejas por impulsivo.

El oji dorado engullía enérgicamente su tercer tazón de ramen, Izayoi miraba emocionada a su hijo que no había perdido el apetito voraz que lo caracterizaba, cuando se trataba de ramen y chuletas de carne, comía como si no hubiera mañana, aprovecho que estaban los dos solos y decidió aclarar ciertas cosas.

-hijo- el peli plateado solo levanto el rostro para mirar a su madre atentamente sin dejar de comer- ¿hay alguna razón especial para que ayudes a esta muchacha?- trago casi entero lo que estaba masticando y se apresuro a responder.

-sabes bien que no me gusta que se aprovechen de gente inocente… su padrastro es un ser despiadado, lo único que quiere es que todos piensen que ella no está en sus cabales… para quedarse con todo su dinero-

-te entiendo… pude percibir que ha sufrido mucho, que tiene muchos traumas… ella es alguien de alma pura, fuerte y noble… no merece ser maltratada-

-madre… no tienes la menor idea de lo que esos sujetos le han hecho-

-te cuidado hijo… no quiero verte envuelto algo peligroso y si le pides ayuda a la policía -

-no te preocupes, Kouga me está ayudando en esto- vio como su madre suspiraba aliviada, odiaba mentirle y de seguro cuando Kouga se enterara iba a armar un alboroto… termino de comer, se despidió de todos y se quedo recostado en su habitación descansando, se estaba quedando dormido cuando la melodía de su celular lo distrajo.

-¿diga?-

_-Inu… soy yo-_

-¡Rin! ¿Cómo estás?- se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la voz de su amiga y cuñada, el la había llamado el día anterior para que grabara su numero y saludar, pero le extrañaba que lo llamara de nuevo -¿pasa algo?-

-_si… no sé por dónde empezar, supongo que por el principio ¿no?-_

-Rin sabes que odio los rodeos… ve al grano-

_-lo sé, pero… necesito advertirte, ese hombre el tal Naraku llamo a Sesshomaru, fuimos al sanatorio y nos dijo que habías secuestrado a una paciente que además es su hijastra… quería que le dijéramos si sabíamos tu paradero, al parecer la policía la reportara como desaparecida hasta mañana-_

-¡maldito desgraciado!-

_-Sesshomaru no le dijo nada-_

-igual el no sabe donde estoy-

_-si lo sabe… están en Tokio… con Izayoi… hace mucho que sabe de ese lugar, pero no piensa hacer nada… en realidad el ha cambiado mucho, en fin solo te llamaba para eso-_

-gracias preciosa, supongo que estas llamando a escondidas del tonto ese ¿no?-

_-¡oye! Ese tonto es mi marido… y si… si hicieran un esfuerzo y dejaran el orgullo de lado, podrían llevarse bien y hasta…-_

-no Rin no insistas, otra vez gracias, espero que no te metas en problemas por esto-

_-no lo creo… solo respóndeme una cosa… ¿Por qué?-_

-es muy largo de contar, lo único que diré es que la vida de ella corre peligro-

_-me lo imaginaba, no puedes evitar ayudar a las damiselas en apuros-_

-Rin-

_-ya… ya solo bromeaba… solo cuídate mucho y estaré atenta, saluda a tu madre de mi parte… adiós-_

-adiós- busco en la agenda el numero de Kouga y lo marco, aun estaba fuera de servicio-¡como siempre este imbécil! No aparece cuando lo necesito- se sentó en la mano y se cruzo de brazos y piernas pensando en lo que Rin le había dicho… Naraku aun no había ido a la policía.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué estas planeando? O… creo que no quieres que investiguen el sanatorio… temes ponerte en el ojo del huracán eh- se decía a sí mismo, usaría esa ventaja a su favor, eso le daría más tiempo para ayudar a Kagome… sintió unos golpes en la puerta –pase- Miroku entro con unos papeles en la mano…

-¿Qué son?-

-la historia de Kagome… la que tú has estado llevando, es que se me ocurrieron algunas ideas para su tratamiento y venia a consultártelas-

-si… si después hablaremos de eso ¿ya todos cenaron?-

-ooh si… amigo mío tu madre cocina como los dioses, por eso vine para acá, a Sanguito como que no le agradaron muchos los elogios hacia tu madre, tu entiendes ella es algo… celosa- el oji dorado entrecerró la mirada, de seguro se había puesto coqueto, levanto el puño y le dio un coscorrón.

- ¡ahh! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-porque de seguro te pusiste coqueto con mi madre… espero que sango te de tu merecido, ahora necesito hablarte de algo, me acabo de llamar Rin-

-Rin la morena hermosa, esposa del cubito de hielo ¿ella?- el peli plateado arqueo una ceja y negó con la cabeza…

-si la misma… el desgraciado de Naraku llamo a Sesshomaru para preguntarle si sabía mi paradero… porque había secuestrado a su hijastra-

-¡maldito! Pero ¿Por qué no le ha avisado a la policía?-

-yo me hice esa pregunta también, creo que no quiere investigaciones en el sanatorio o al menos algo de tiempo para cubrir-

-si… cubrir las porquerías e injusticias que se hacen en ese lugar-

-por ahora lo mejor es permanecer aquí… mañana empezaremos con el tratamiento de Kagome- el pelinegro salió del cuarto y el fue directo a tomar una ducha, necesitaba relajarse, luego de que salió del baño se fue directo a la cama a dormir, mañana seria un día duro.

Inuyasha se levanto temprano como de costumbre, todos dormían aun, se aseo y salió al jardín junto con su espada a entrenar un poco, el ejercicio lo ayudaba a permanecer relajado y a pensar claramente, estaba tan absorto haciendo katas al aire con la espada que no se había percatado de la presencia de su paciente, solo lo hizo cuando giro en dirección a la puerta corrediza.

-eh buenos días Kagome ¿Qué tal dormiste?-

-eh bu… buenos días doctor Ta…-

-no… no ¿Cómo que doctor? Llámame por mi nombre ¿sí?-

-buenos días… Inuyasha-

-así está mejor… dime ¿pudiste dormir bien?-

-me costó al principio… pero al final me dormí por el cansancio y me levante temprano por que quería ver el amanecer… hace mucho que no veo uno- esto último lo dijo en un susurro y agachando un poco la cabeza, al oji dorado le dio una punzada en el pecho al escuchar eso, sabiendo de ante mano el ¿Por qué?

-entonces, preparare te y nos sentaremos en las bancas a ver el amanecer ¿Qué tal?- a la pelinegra se le ilumino la mirada y asintió dos veces, eso Inuyasha lo tradujo como efusividad, sabía que faltaba mucho aun para que ella aprendiera a desinhibirse y a confiar en los demás, pero por lo pronto con él lo hacía… un poco pero lo hacía.

Luego de terminar el té, se sentaron en las sillas del jardín, observando como la tonalidad azulosa del cielo adquiría tonos rojizos y el astro rey hacia su aparición, Kagome sonrió abiertamente y lo hizo aun más al escuchar las palabras de su doctor…

-Kagome… este es el primero de muchos amaneceres… el primer día de tu libertad-

Continuara…

Hoooolaaa, al fin me aparezco por aquí con conti, se que me demoro en actualizar pero digamos que mi musa andaba bastante perezosa, tuve el pc dañado y mi hermana apenas entro al cole esta semana lo que me permitió adelantar jejeje... en fin acá les traje el capi y con mas de sexymaru para todas las fans del hombre de mirada de hielo jejejeje...

Como siempre a las chicas que me dejan reviews, muchas gracias *.* me alegro que cada vez mas les este gustando la historia y que se acuerden de pasarse por aqui, aunque yo me demore tanto en actualizar jejejejejej... mil gracias chicas : ahome hinata, sarys, faby sama y peach, espero que les guste este capi :) igual agradezco a todos los que dejan sus alertas, me alegra saber que hay gente que considera mis historias como su favorita *.*

nos vemos la proxima, cuidense, byeeeeee...


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11:

Luego de tomar té y ver el amanecer junto a su doctor se metió a bañar, se sentía muy bien, aunque la noche pasada no durmió como esperaba, el estar sin la influencia de medicamentos hacia que su verdadera personalidad saliera a flote, estaba ansiosa por terminar su baño y desayunar, Inuyasha le había comentado que empezarían su tratamiento, tal vez se atrevería a comentarle a Sango que quería aprender algo… por culpa de su padrastro no había terminado sus estudios, tampoco era muy buena en la cocina, solo sabia cocinar cosas sencillas pero deseaba aprender hacer cosas como onigiri, ramen o okonomiyaki.

Termino su baño y se alisto, entre más pronto se alistara más pronto empezaría su nueva vida.

-buenos días- las tres mujeres le contestaron en coro, todas estaban en la cocina preparando diversas cosas, las observo maravilladas-¿puedo ayudar en algo?-

-claro que si mi niña- le contesto su abuela, Izayoi se apresuro en darle un delantal, algunos vegetales y un cuchillo -¿recuerdas como te enseñe a picarlos?- la pelinegra asintió mientras su abuela le indicaba que hacer, cosa que la regocijo mucho al ver lo rápido que aprendía, sin los medicamentos sus manos no temblaban, se sentía relajada y ahí decidió que quería aprender a cocinar de todo y eso haría…

Luego del desayuno se reunió con sus doctores para empezar el tratamiento.

-Kagome… antes de empezar tenemos que pedirte algo- la pelinegra miro atentamente a los tres, el tono serio que Inuyasha empleo la puso muy nerviosa –no sé si recuerdas pero en una ocasión te dije que tu hermana había hecho una denuncia formal contra Naraku- la chica negó, trato de recordar pero habían momentos en los que su mente se empeñaba en nublar sus recuerdos…

-el problema es que sin pruebas… la policía no ha podido hacer nada, tu eres nuestro as bajo la manga… necesitamos que nos relates todo lo que te sucedió, también te tomaremos algunas fotos, de tus brazos y de tu cuerpo para que las marcas que tienes por los maltratos sirvan de evidencia- Inuyasha observaba su paciente, los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido, había empezado a negar con la cabeza.

-no… no lo hare… ustedes…ustedes me prometieron ayudarme, no dijeron nada de esto- antes de que se alterara Miroku intervino para explicarle mejor a la chica de que se trataba todo…

-señorita Higurashi lo que vamos a hacer es ayudarla a superar toda esta situación y todo lo que vivió en ese lugar, y así usted será capaz de testificar ante un jurado contra su padrastro de esa forma usted va ayudar a que los demás internos del sanatorio salgan de ese lugar, se que va a ser difícil, pero en poco tiempo usted podrá salir adelante y hará su vida normal y hasta cabe la posibilidad que haga una carrera-

-¿enserio?-

-todo es posible… solo tienes que intentarlo ¿nos dejaras ayudarte?- la pelinegra miraba a Miroku muy atenta y asentía, definitivamente a él si se le daban estas cosas pensaba amargadamente el ojidorado…

-si… si Kagome, empezaremos a trabajar con hipnosis y con pequeñas tareas que te pondrá Sango, no te preocupes, no va a haber ni medicamentos, ni agujas- la pelinegra suspiro aliviada al escuchar eso, si bien estaba ansiosa por empezar el tratamiento temía que hubieran agujas de por medio. Asintió débilmente y un ¨está bien¨ salió de su boca muy bajito, casi en un susurro – bien, entonces te dejaremos con Sango- los dos hombres salieron dejándolas solas.

-bien Kagome, voy a tomar algunas fotos, si me lo permites, de tus heridas- tomo una pequeña cámara digital que estaba en la mesa y miro a pelinegra.

- no voy a tocarte ni a hacerte daño, sé que no te sientes cómoda con el contacto, así que te pediré que retires el cabello de tu frente y cuello- la pelinegra asintió e hizo lo que la castaña le pidió, a Sango se le contrajo el estomago al ver la marca de las quemaduras por electrochoques. Tomo las fotos lo mejor y más rápido que pudo para no incomodar mas a Kagome, cuando le pidió que se levantara la blusa para mirarle la espalda vio la duda en el rostro de la chica.

-tomate tu tiempo- la castaña espero hasta que vio como la pelinegra respiraba profundamente, como dándose valor, se deba la vuelta y se levantaba la blusa… Sango abrió los ojos al reconocer las cicatrices, quemaduras, cortes profundos, moretes muy grandes. Se acerco un poco analizando cada centímetro de piel marcada, tomando nota mental, agito la cabeza y se apresuro a tomar el resto de fotos para no avergonzar mas a Kagome – hemos terminado, ahora haremos algo divertido- la pelinegra acomodo su ropa y se tomo su tiempo antes de voltear a mirar otra vez a la castaña, no quería ver una mirada repulsiva por parte de alguien a quien encontraba lo más cercano a una amiga. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de girar para encontrarse con la mirada cálida de Sango, se sorprendió un poco por eso, ella le hizo señas para que tomara asiento en el escritorio, se sintió mucho mejor después de eso.

-bien Kagome, lo que haremos es muy sencillo ¿ves todas estas tarjetas? Cada una tiene una imagen en una cara y una frase en la otra, que indica la acción que se está llevando a cabo. Te voy a ir mostrando imagen por imagen y tú me dirás el nombre de la acción ¿entendido?- la muchacha asintió, Sango revolvió las tarjetas y le mostro una donde había una imagen de una mujer con ropa deportiva, caminando en un parque.

-¿caminar?-

-muy bien, pero para la próxima dilo con más seguridad- la pelinegra asintió y ella procedió a mostrarle la otra tarjeta con una imagen de una pareja bailando.

-bailar-

-muy bien, vamos con otra- saco otra tarjeta en la que se veían dos niñas jugando a la cuerda, la mirada de la chica se ensombreció un poco, bajo la cabeza y empezó a rascarse fuertemente el dorso de la mano, a la castaña no le paso desapercibida esta reacción, algo la había alterado a su paciente, pero ¿Por qué?

-Kagome… ¿cuál es la acción de la tarjeta?-la pelinegra negaba con la cabeza, seguía rascando fuertemente sus muñecas, tanto que una marca roja que amenazaba con sangrarse había aparecido –Kagome tienes que calmarte- se acerco e intento separarle las mano, pero la chica reacciono violentamente al contacto y empujo a Sango contra la mesa -¡cálmate! Respira profundo por favor- la chica pareció escucharla y empezó a hacer lo que ella le pidió, poco a poco se fue calmando, cuando su respiración se normalizo Sango le extendió un vaso de agua, se bebió el contenido mientras silenciosas lagrimas corrían por su rostro, analizo la imagen de la tarjeta tratando de encontrar el motivo. Era una imagen inofensiva, dos niñas jugando a la cuerda, de pronto recordó la forma en que la madre de la chica había muerto… las palabras _¨suicidio¨ _y _¨ahorcada¨_ le vinieron a la mente, su estomago se contrajo dolorosamente, sintió el amargo de la bilis en su paladar al darse cuenta de lo obvio… ella lo había visto todo, definitivamente esa era una imagen que traumaría a cualquier persona, intento calmarse y dio por terminada la sesión, vio como la pelinegra salía con la cabeza gacha, le pido perdón internamente, su descubrimiento la había descompuesto tanto que se sentía muy mal, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Inuyasha entrara junto con su esposo muy extrañados.

-Sango no ha pasado ni una hora ¿Qué paso?- ella no supo responder, el ojidorado le iba a preguntar otra vez pero Miroku se lo impidió, se acerco a la castaña que al verlo se abrazo a él llorando fuertemente.

-Sanguito tienes que calmarte y contarnos lo que paso… la señorita Kagome salió muy afectada y sé que no va a querer decirnos nada y si tu no lo haces, no vamos a poder ayudarla- la castaña se separo de pelinegro, le tomo la cara con las manos y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-gracias-

-no hay de que-

-no es fácil asimilar esto chicos… primero ver las horrorosas cicatrices, pueden verlas en la cámara y sacar sus propias conclusiones… yo solo me pregunto ¿Cómo ha soportado tanto?- al ojidorado no le gustaba nada lo que su colega quería decir entre líneas, tomo la cámara y repaso una a una las imágenes… era peor de lo que se imaginaba.

-es claro el abuso que ha sufrido, pero ¿Qué la puso en ese estado? ¿Qué te puso a ti en ese estado?- se apresuro a preguntar Miroku, sabía que Inuyasha estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-estaba mostrándole tarjetas, todo iba bien cuando vio esta- le extendió la tarjeta con la imagen de las niñas jugando a la cuerda –se altero mucho, yo trate de deducir que la había puesto así y… y… recordé lo que dijiste acerca de la muerte de su madre… sume dos más dos y… me abrumo por completo la verdad- la castaña sollozo otra vez y se recostó en el hombro de su esposo, enseguida entendió, el maldito de Naraku la había ahorcado con la misma cuerda con la que Kagome jugaba… enfrente de ella. Cerró los ojos y trato de asimilar un poco la información, era tan enfermo y sádico, ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-¡por Dios! Ese Naraku es un maldito desgraciado, Sanguito bien hecho, pero ahora hay que ayudarla a salir de ese estado- la castaña asintió y miro fijamente a Inuyasha.

-ve y ayúdale, tu eres en el que ella mas confía, yo iré cuando este más tranquila- el oji dorado asintió y salió de allí, subió las escaleras y vio a los dos ancianos frente a la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué paso Doctor? Se encerró hace unos minutos, está muy alterada- enseguida el peli plateado busco las llaves de la habitación, abrió la puerta y rápidamente entro y la cerro otra vez, no quería que los abuelos de la chica interfirieran ni la vieran en ese estado. Miro todo el lugar y no la vio, hasta que avanzo un poco, estaba sentada en el suelo en posición fetal y se golpeaba continuamente la cabeza con el puño cerrado.

-¡Kagome!- corrió a su lado y la agarro por las manos, previniendo que no se hiciera más daño -¡tranquila! Soy yo… Inuyasha… todo está bien…- la chica no respondía, lloraba amargamente, tenía el rostro rojo y con algunos cardenales hechos por sus uñas –Kagome ¡tienes que calmarte!- la pelinegra grito y lloro más fuerte, el ojidorado se sintió mal, la tomo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

-shhh… tranquila, no pasa nada, no fue tu culpa-, empezó a mecerla poco a poco hasta que el llanto se convirtió en sollozos, se quedaron así en esa posición durante un rato, hasta que la pelinegra se revolvió un poco, permitió que se separara de él y mientras observo cómo se limpiaba las lagrimas.

-¿te sientes mejor?- la chica asintió, pero no lo miraba a la cara, tenía un gesto angustiado en la mirada –Kagome… se que lo que recordaste no es fácil, pero necesitas superar todo lo que viviste… no te voy a mentir, seguiremos haciendo lo de las tarjetas, pero tienes que aprender a enfrentar tus recuerdos- la pelinegra lo miraba con un gesto de horror, empezó a negar con la cabeza, lo que hizo que el ojidorado perdiera la paciencia.

-¡deja de hacer eso! Ya no eres una niña, aceptaste mi ayuda, aceptaste testificar ¿Cómo crees que lo vas hacer? ¡Llorando como una niña tonta!- Inuyasha no se esperaba la reacción de su paciente quien lo tomo por el cuello como la primera vez que se vieron mientras la escuchaba gritar con voz temblorosa.

-¡no vuelva a llamarme así! No soy tonta… ¡no soy tonta!- como pudo se soltó de la pelinegra y sonrió ante su reacción.

-eso es Kagome… ves que tienes carácter, puedes hacer grandes cosas pero acobardándote cada vez que un mal recuerdo te invade la mente no vas a lograrlo- la pelinegra se quedo un poco descolocada con lo que le dijo su doctor, suspiro pesadamente y le dio la espalda… se sentía un poco avergonzada por esa reacción tan impulsiva.

-lo… siento… lo siento… no quise… yo-

-olvidado- se acerco a ella la tomo por uno de sus hombros y le dio la vuelta encontrándose con la mirada arrepentida y vidriosa de su paciente.

-shhh tranquila, te perdono, pero tú me vas a prometer, que cada vez que recuerdes algo malo, vas hacer lo que te enseño Miroku-

-¿imaginar el monte Fuji?- el ojidorado asintió y le sonrió levemente.

-bien, que te parece si le pedimos a mi madre algo de Té y luego vamos con Sango-

-no-

-¿no?-

-quiero ir ahora mismo con Sango… debo continuar con mi tratamiento-

-¿eso es lo que quieres?-

-si… si quiero ser alguien nuevo… vivir sin miedo de enfrentarme a mí pasado… tengo que avanzar-

-está bien, pero haremos algo diferente, creo que antes de avanzar te someteré a una hipnosis- la pelinegra asintió y salieron de la habitación bajo la mirada atenta y preocupada de los abuelos de la chica, Inuyasha pronuncio un ¨no ha pasado nada¨ y siguieron su camino hasta el estudio donde unos muy acaramelados Sango y Miroku se daban un apasionado beso. Un carraspeo por parte del ojidorado hizo separarse a la pareja.

-oh… lo siento no sabía que… en fin señorita Kagome ¿se siente mejor?-

-si… siento lo que paso hace rato-

-no la que lo siente soy yo, ¿me pueden dejar un momento a solas con ella?-

-pero solo un momento, justo venia a avisarles que empezaremos con la hipnosis- los doctores salieron enseguida del estudio dejando a las dos mujeres a solas, Sango se mostro sorprendida por lo último que le dijo el ojidorado, pero supuso que la reacción de la pelinegra tendría mucho que ver.

-Kagome… antes que nada quiero que me disculpes por lo que paso hace rato y que voy a poner todo de mi parte porque salgas adelante…-

-no… fue mi culpa, debí calmarme, quería decirte que quiero seguir así como estábamos ¿sí?- la castaña sonrió y asintió efusivamente tomando a la chica de las manos.

-yo quería contarte algo… algo que debí hacer antes de empezar la sesión. No eres la única que se avergüenza por tener cicatrices en su cuerpo- dicho esto Sango se giro dándole la espalda a la pelinegra y se subió la blusa, mostrando una cicatriz irregular en forma de ¨X¨ que ocupaba gran parte de su espalda.

-cuando tenía 17 años unos ladrones o al menos eso creía yo que eran entraron a casa, iban enmascarados y con espadas muy filosas, un poco raro en estos tiempos ¿no? para no alargar mas la cosa… ellos me apuñalaron repetidas veces en la espalda y mi padre y mi hermano al tratar de salvarme murieron. Él era policía, luego se descubrió que fue una venganza por parte de unos mafiosos... durante mucho tiempo me sumí en una depresión terrible, estaba llena de amargura y solo quería vengarme y morir, apenas Salí del hospital me dedique a buscar información. No me importaba ni siquiera mi apariencia y debo confesar que daba miedo, me metí en lugares peligrosos, hasta que un día corriendo detrás de un informante me tropecé con un chico y lo lance al suelo- la castaña sonrió ante el recuerdo- me iba a disculpar cuando sentí que una de sus manos había ido a parar a mi trasero y no era accidental, lo abofetee y me levante, el también lo hizo. Lo insulte hasta que soltó la frase más inverosímil en un momento como ese.-

-¿Qué dijo?-

-me pregunto si podía hacerle el favor de tener un hermoso hijo con el- la pelinegra sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de reír y así lo hizo, se carcajeo contagiando a Sango.

-¿y tú que le respondiste?-

-¿Qué podía decirle? Digo sé que no soy de una belleza incomparable ni una modelo, pero el comentario primero me desconcertó, luego hizo que se me inflara el ego y después me sentí avergonzada de ir vestida como iba, me preguntaba ¿que veía en mi? Hui del lugar, corrí, sentía al chico pedirme que me detuviera y así lo hice, me extendió la mano y me dijo su nombre. Miroku… y desde aquel día se convirtió en el hombre más importante de mi vida… me acepto con mis virtudes y defectos, me ayudo y apoyo cuando decidí dejar que la justicia se encargara de los asesinos de mi familia, sano mi corazón, aunque aún no tenemos hijos, cuando sea el momento le daré tantos como quiera…-

La pelinegra se secaba las lágrimas, agradeciendo internamente el voto de confianza.

-¿entiendes porque te conté eso? –

-si… y te admiro, porque le permitiste a Miroku darte un final feliz- Sango le sonrió al tiempo que le daba un abrazo al que la pelinegra correspondió sin problemas, aun abrazadas la castaña le dijo.-

-nadie dijo que esto iba a ser fácil, pero de ti depende que esto termine en un final feliz- la pelinegra asintió, luego de un rato entraron los doctores, se dispusieron a empezar con la hipnosis, Kagome se recostó en uno de los sillones mas cómodos, Inuyasha le dio las instrucciones y ella las siguió al pie de la letra.

-Kagome, cierra los ojos, relájate y respira profundo- la pelinegra así lo hizo, escuchaba atentamente las instrucciones de su doctor y cuando empezó a contar hacia atrás se sumergió en la niebla de la semi-inconsciencia.

-Muy bien Kagome, ¿puedes describirme el lugar donde te encuentras?- vio como su paciente fruncía levemente el entrecejo, al parecer no estaba reviviendo algo agradable, sus ojos de movían algo inquietos bajo sus parpados, estaba notablemente alterada –descríbeme el lugar, si hablas, solo yo escuchare-

-está oscuro… hay alguien que me observa- susurro con voz trémula la pelinegra.

-¿sabes quién es?-

-Naraku… trae los guantes de látex puestos y una jeringa… yo trato de salir corriendo pero me agarra con fuerza, me sostiene, siento como la aguja penetra mi piel… me canta como siempre esa maldita canción-

-¿Qué canción?-

-mi canción, como él la llama, me tortura con ella… alguien más entra a la habitación-

-¿Quién?-

-Bankotsu… el… el me mira… ya sé lo que viene, trato de soltarme, pero el liquido me hace efecto. Me siento paralizada, no puedo moverme ni siquiera gritar, tampoco puedo cerrar los ojos y solo observo como Naraku me deja en manos de ese desgracia…- no termino la frase porque un sollozo salió de sus labios, el ojidorado apretó fuertemente los puños, sentía impotencia y rabia a la vez ya suponía que ella habría sufrido algún ataque de ese tipo, ¿pero paralizada por una droga?

-Kagome ¿Qué te hizo Bankotsu?- el mismo trago duro al hacer la pregunta, ya lo sabía, pero ella tenía que sacar todo eso de adentro… necesitaba recordar.

-no… no quiero-

-tranquilízate, respira profundo, lo que estás viendo son solo recuerdos, concéntrate- el cuerpo de la chica temblaba pero siguió hablando.

-me sentía tan mal, tan sucia, no podía gritar, solo podía observar a ese maldito… quitándome la ropa… tocándome de forma brusca, usándome. Una y otra vez, no podía sentir nada debido a la droga, solo ver, sin poder cerrar los ojos, sin gritar, sin opción de defenderme y encajarle las uñas- Inuyasha tenía ganas de destrozarle la cara y otras partes del cuerpo al maldito de Bankotsu, ya arreglaría cuentas con esos malditos, antes debía terminar la sesión con su paciente.

-¿Qué… paso después?-

-el… me dio una advertencia… que no se me fuera a ir la lengua contigo y luego se fue-

-Kagome, empezare a contar hasta diez, saldrás de ese recuerdo, dormirás y soñaras con hermosos amaneceres ¿entendido?- ella asintió y cuando el termino de contar ella no se despertó, se quedo en ese sillón plácidamente dormida, los doctores salieron enseguida de ahí.

-¡maldito bastardo! Les juro que voy a lle…- no pudo terminar la frase porque la melodía de su celular lo interrumpió.

-¡que!-

_-bestia estúpida, ¿Qué carajos hiciste con la señorita Higurashi?-_

-Kouga… ¿Por qué me gritas imbécil?-

_-aquí el único imbécil eres ¡tú! Que no ves que te has metido en el peor lio del mundo-_

Continuara…

Hoooolaaaa chicas seee lo se, me demoro demasiado en dejar conti. La razón: andaba bien ocupada y algo atrancada con una escena xD pero al fin pude terminar el capi espero que les guste, supongo que con este capi van a odiar mucho mas y querer asesinar a Naraku, yo también, pero prometo que al final no seré benevolente con el...

Como siempre agradezco enormemente a las chicas que me dejan sus reviews, mil gracias me alegra que les guste *.* en especial a: ChibiDairacool, Melanyl, Faby Sama, Sarys, Peachilein y ... a las que leen y no postean, a las que activan alertas y las que me agregan como su favorita mil gracias! cuídense mucho y tratare de traer mas pronto la conti, nos vemos byeeeeeeeeeee


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12:

_-_¿de qué hablas?

_-¡de que el maldito de Naraku ha pedido tu cabeza y la de tus amigos!-_

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-_he estado vigilando a ese desgraciado, tengo a alguien infiltrado en uno de sus negocios y escucho una conversación que sostenía con un tal Hakudoshi, los quiere a todos muertos excepto a la chica ¿Por qué demonios actuaron solos? Te dije que los ¡ayudaría!-_

-¡lo sé! Pero teníamos que actuar rápido, ese engendro hace lo que quiere con ella, además te mande un E-mail informándote de todo-

_-necesitamos hablar personalmente, dame tu ubicación y llegare allá cuanto antes- _el ojidorado le dio la dirección y termino de hablar con el detective, quedo muy preocupado, no era para menos, las noticias que le dio el detective no eran nada alentadoras.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupado el ojiazul, desde que Inuyasha termino de hablar por teléfono había quedado con una expresión de preocupación.

-estamos en problemas, al parecer Naraku ha empezado a moverse. piensa acabar con nuestras vidas y quedarse con Kagome, Kouga viene para acá, quiere hablar con nosotros sobre lo que haremos.

-¿qué quisiste decir con eso de Naraku empezó a ¨moverse¨?- inquirió con suspicacia la castaña, el no quería alarmarlos, pero tarde o temprano debía contarles todo, los guio al patio de la casa, así evitaría que su madre o los abuelos de Kagome los escuchara.

-al parecer Naraku le ordeno al tal Hakudoshi matarnos, exceptuando a Kagome claro- Sango exclamo una maldición y el ceño de Miroku se frunció.

-Inuyasha ese desgraciado es más peligroso de lo que su pequeña estatura o extraño aspecto parece-

-¿de qué hablan?-

-Sango tuvo un encuentro no muy agradable con él, aunque el muy maldito nunca se espero que ella fuera tan diestra en artes marciales-

-el desgraciado es rápido, fuerte y tiene especial afición por los cuchillos grandes- el ojidorado entrecerró la mirada con suspicacia, algo le estaban ocultando y eso comenzaba a irritarlo más de lo que estaba.

-sé que me ocultan algo ¿Qué es?- los esposos se miraron como sopesando la posibilidad de revelarle el por qué del enfrentamiento, pero bajaron la mirada al piso, no le iba a agradar nada de seguro así que los presiono un poco mas- bien, cambiare la pregunta entonces ¿Por qué te enfrentaste con el Sango?- la castaña respiro profundo y la mirada que le dio al ojidorado le confirmo que ese era el día de la revelaciones y que definitivamente no le iba a gustar nada.

-bueno… ese día Kagome tenía sesión conmigo, Houyo siempre acostumbraba a llevarla a mi consultorio, pero ese día en especial se retraso, fui a la habitación de Kagome para ver qué pasaba y…-Miroku le dio un apretón de manos y la miro significativamente como instándola a que siguiera- encontré a ese desgraciado tratando de abusar de Kagome, le había cortado las muñecas para dejarla débil… en ese momento no pensé y me lance a ese tipo, casi lo mato, el mismo Naraku me lo quito de las manos- Inuyasha se acuclilló y enterró las manos en la hierba tratando de contener su rabia, con mucha dificultad pregunto medio gruñendo qué había pasado después…

-pues se lo llevaron para examinarlo y curarlo, Miroku y yo curamos a Kagome, tardo en recuperarse, al menos físicamente… pero lo hizo y luego Naraku me advirtió que no podía decir una sola palabra o si no Miroku pagaría las consecuencias. La historia clínica dice que ella se intento suicidar, las marcas en ambas muñecas lo confirman y si alguno de nosotros decía lo contrario no viviríamos para contarlo… así de sencillo.-

Inuyasha procesaba la información, mientras su puño seguía firmemente enterrado en la hierba, necesitaba pensar claramente. Los episodios de Kagome continuarían y él lo sabía, ella no iba a superar de la noche a la mañana casi diez años de tortura, el proceso seria lento, pero no imposible.

El ojidorado respiro profundamente, buscaba calmarse para encontrar su propia voz.

-¿Por qué nunca me habían dicho esto antes?- los esposos intercambiaron una mirada para luego responderle sinceramente.

-teníamos miedo a tu reacción, sabíamos que no te iba a caer en gracia y temíamos que tus impulsos echaran por la borda todo lo que habíamos ganado-

-¿hay algo más que deba saber?- ambos negaron con la cabeza, mientras el peliplateado se colocaba de pie – Kouga llegara en un momento, necesitamos trazar un nuevo plan… no entregaremos a Naraku ileso a las autoridades, no quiero ni una palabra de esto a Kouga ¿están conmigo?-

-si… quiero poner en práctica mis técnicas de defensa personal contra ese desgraciado- respondió con una media sonrisa la castaña.

-escucharemos a Kouga, analizaremos la situación y luego trazaremos el nuevo plan- los tres asintieron y trataron de actuar con normalidad, Izayoi concia a su hijo y sabia que algo pasaba debajo de esa capa de impasividad en la que quería ocultar sus sentimientos, sonrió un poco y pensó en lo parecidos que eran él y Sesshomaru… aunque no se dieran cuenta. Preparo te y le llevo para calmar un poco el ambiente, su hijo se lo agradeció con una significativa mirada y se retiro para entretener a los abuelos de Kagome.

Inuyasha dio un audible suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza, sus colegas lo miraron con rostro interrogante y él se apresuro a responder –mi madre… a pesar de que, hago lo posible para que no se entere de nada, ella se da cuenta- los esposos se miraron sin entender y dieron por zanjado el asunto, mientras disfrutaron del efecto relajante del té.

Necesitaba encontrar un traidor pero ¿Quién? En ese lugar todos parecían temerle a Naraku, aunque en el tiempo que llevaba ahí casi nunca se aparecía, pero después de la desaparición de su hijastra llegaba todos los días al sanatorio… la mayoría de los trabajadores del lugar, que no hacían parte de su ¨circulo¨ decían que era muy extraño que estuviera a diario en ese lugar, además de que a todos se les hacía muy raro el hecho de que nadie daba aviso sobre el ¨secuestro¨ de la chica a la policía, averiguo algunas cosas de los trabajadores de más confianza, pero la presencia de Naraku entorpecía cada día su misión.

Se acomodo mejor la peluca negra, que tapaba su abundante melena rojiza y siguió paseando por el pasillo de los consultorios con el carrito de la limpieza, al final del pasillo vio como Bankotsu y Kagura entraron a la sala de juntas, seguidos por Naraku y por un extraño hombrecillo albino, que era conocido como Hakudoshi, el hijo y el matón de Naraku, había conectado un pequeño micrófono en la gran mesa que ocupaba el centro de la sala, lo había dejado encendido así que se apresuro hacia el cuarto de la limpieza, cuando llego y encendió el audífono para escuchar la conversación se encontraban inmersos en una discusión.

_-¡parece como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra!- _exclamaba encolerizado Hakudoshi _-¡debes dar aviso a la policía! Es obvio que no están en Honshu-_

_-eso lo sé, pero no quiero atraer la atención hacia el sanatorio… debes buscarlos por todo Japón, matar a esos imbéciles y traerme a Kagome con vida… así le daré un castigo que jamás olvidara… no te olvides de Kikio, si te sigues al plan mataras dos pájaros de un solo tiro… me traerás a ambas ¿entendido?-_

_-si padre-_

_-entonces… ¿no darás aviso a las autoridades?-_ pregunto cauteloso Bankotsu.

_-no_… _además creo que ya lo saben, pero todas las pruebas que necesitan están aquí… Kagura, quiero que destruyas la evidencia, la historia clínica falsa, las drogas ilegales y los contratos de ese trió, sus pertenencias… todo, si alguien viene alguna vez a investigar les dirán que nunca trabajaron en este lugar, ahora lárguense y hagan lo que deben.-_

Ayame apago el audífono y se aseguro que la conversación se hubiera grabado en el dispositivo bluetooth, lo guardo cuidadosamente y salió del recinto, mas tarde pondría al tanto a Kouga sobre los planes, por ahora tenía que ejercer su papel como empleada de la limpieza para no levantar sospechas.

Kouga había llegado no hacía mucho a la casa de la madre de Inuyasha, los doctores le habían relatado todo lo que descubrieron y como fue el escape, aunque el ojidorado no había relatado casi nada, había analizado la actitud del inspector, se notaba nervioso y se tocaba constantemente el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto de golpe el ojidorado interrumpiendo a Miroku.

-si… estoy preocupado, pero es confidencial y no puedo compartir la información con ustedes… son civiles-

-no me vengas con esas estupideces Kouga, ya compartiste mucha información confidencial antes, así que ahora me vas a decir ¡qué demonios te pasa!- todos se quedaron expectantes mientras que el inspector apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

-es Ayame-

-¿tu novia?- el pelinegro asintió agachando la cabeza y tomándosela con las dos manos en un gesto desesperado.

-ella… esta de encubierta en el sanatorio… lleva un mes ahí-

-¿un mes? No la vi, supongo que lleva un disfraz ¿no?-

-por supuesto, estoy preocupado… no dudo de ella es una gran agente, pero si resulta descubierta… nadie va a poder ayudarla, lo que más me da coraje es que me mintió, apenas hace una semana me entere que está en ese lugar y por eso estoy nervioso… hoy no se ha reportado.-

-es peligroso que continúe en ese lugar-

-¿crees que no lo sé? Pero Ayame es demasiado terca y no va a dar su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, pero eso ahora no es lo que importa, lo que quiero saber es ¿Cómo carajos se te ocurrió un plan tan descabellado? Que acaso ya se te pego la locura de tus pacientes o ¿qué?-

-¡no me sermonees que no eres mi madre imbécil! –

-señores por favor, estamos aquí por una solución- intervino en tono conciliador Miroku.

-pues gracias a este idiota- le respondió Kouga señalando con el pulgar a Inuyasha- la única solución sería que salieran del país-

-eso no es posible- respondió Miroku cortando al ojidorado antes de que iniciara una nueva discusión- Kagome apenas ha estado dos días sin la presencia de los medicamentos en su sistema, tenemos que desintoxicarla, recuerden los rastros de heroína en su sangre y dentro de unas horas puede mostrar los primeros síntomas de ansiedad, no podemos moverla de aquí-

-es cierto, además de que los traumas que tiene son peores de lo que nos imaginamos- dijo Sango frunciendo el seño recordando los últimos descubrimientos.

-miren… la cosa esta así, Naraku esta peinando la zona de Honshu buscando algún indicio de ustedes y no va a tardar en conseguir pistas, necesitamos que ella declare y haga la denuncia formal, con las pruebas podemos enjuiciar a ese malnacido y darle la protección a testigos tanto a ella como a ustedes… si Naraku los encuentra antes alegara secuestro y ustedes podrían ir a la cárcel y yo no tendría la posibilidad de hacer nada para ayudarlos-

Los doctores se miraron analizando la situación, luego de un par de significativas mirada Inuyasha miro a Kouga.

-no moveremos a Kagome de aquí, tu encárgate de guiar a Hakudoshi hacia una pista falsa- el detective sopeso la posibilidad, lo medito un poco y acepto la sugerencia, les explico el nuevo plan.

-Inuyasha dame las llaves de tu auto, te dejare el mío, y aparcare el tuyo en un centro comercial o en un hotel cercano a Honshu o a Osaka, iré con una capucha y lentes de sol para parecer sospechoso y alertar a los más curiosos, esa información llegara a oídos de Naraku, mientras la comprueban ganaran tiempo… es lo único que puedo hacer.

Se encontraba en un prado verde y brillante, había tanta luz que tenía que entrecerrar los ojos para que sus pupilas se acomodaran a ella, el sonido del agua la relajaba, quería quedarse en ese lugar donde se sentía tan tranquila, pero su estomago empezó a revelarse, las nauseas la hacían sentirse enferma, de repente la imagen del prado desapareció y despertó en el despacho de la casa de la madre de Inuyasha… la había arropado con un edredón, se lo quito para refrescarse, se sentía aun mareada y con la extraña sensación en el estomago, además sudaba abundantemente, quería algo pero no sabía que era y la sensación de asfixia la empezó a llenar de pánico, quería gritar pero la voz no le salía, como pudo se levanto del sillón y camino lentamente hacia la puerta, intento girar el pomo desesperadamente, pero la puerta no se abría hasta que la puerta se abrió sola dejando ver a un Inuyasha con un gesto preocupado en la cara.

-¿Kagome? ¿Qué sucede?- la pelinegra había empezado a hiperventilar notoriamente, el ojidorado la tomo en brazos y la llevo al sillón –tranquila, respira, tienes todo el aire a tu disposición… no necesita inspirar tan fuerte- le coloco una mano en la espalda y otra en el pecho mostrándole como debía respirar, poco a poco se fue normalizando -eso es, sigue así- luego de unos minutos la pelinegra respiraba normal, aunque aun tenía los ojos brillantes por la lagrimas y el rostro sudado, de repente la pelinegra fue consciente de la proximidad de su doctor y se separo bruscamente, Inuyasha entendió el gesto y no se lo reprocho, el sabia que ella aun tenía problemas con el contacto humano y mas con hombres, espero mientras la chica se relajaba un poco…

-¿quieres comer algo?- pregunto amablemente el ojidorado, ella lo miro y después de un rato asintió lentamente, el salió de la habitación, fue a la cocina y busco algo de pastel de crema y fresas y un poco de té, puso todo en una bandeja y lo llevo al despacho, ella aun permanecía donde él la había dejado sentada aunque visiblemente más relajada –aquí tienes, algo de dulce te hará bien- le puso la bandeja al frente, observo como ella empezaba a comer, aunque apenas mordisqueo el pastel, lo dejo, lo mismo hizo con el te después de darle 2 sorbos.

-¿no quieres más?- ella negó con la cabeza, el espero hasta que ella empezó a susurrar palabras.

-yo… quiero… qui… quiero algo… pero esto… no es- el ojidorado entendió a que se debía ese ataque de ansiedad, su sistema empezaba a reclamar las dosis de heroína, aunque ya habían previsto que esto pasaría, se sentía algo torpe y no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-trata de comerte el resto, te ayudara, yo iré a traer a Miroku y a Sango, necesitamos continuar- no espero respuesta por parte de ella y salió rápidamente de ahí.

La pelinegra se quedo mirando hacia la nada, se sentía ansiosa, necesitaba algo que acallara su mente, que la sumiera en un sopor donde los recuerdos no llegaran, pero era inútil, una película de imágenes se paso por su mente, momentos de tortura en el sanatorio, todos la atacaban a la vez, los golpes, las cortadas, las violaciones, las inyecciones –noooo… mas- se agarro con ambos lados la cabeza cuando un dolor punzante cruzo sus sienes y luego las imágenes se detuvieron en un recuerdo, era uno reciente:

_Naraku, Bankotsu y Hakudoshi, parados alrededor de un hombre que suplicaba piedad de rodillas, vio como su padrastro se acercaba a ella y la agarraba por el cabello obligándole a levantar la cabeza._

_-¡observa como ese maldito traidor paga con su vida!- miro al hombre reconociéndolo al instante antes de que Hakudoshi le cortara el cuello, era Houyo Akitoki, su antiguo doctor._

-¡Noooo!- grito de nuevo, enseguida los tres doctores entraron para ver, la chica estaba acurrucada en el sillón, sus manos golpeaban su cabeza, Sango trato de detenerla pero fue inútil.

-¡Inuyasha hay que sedarla!-

-¡no Miroku, hay que sacarla de ese trance como sea! Además recuerda el ataque de ansiedad que sufrió hace rato, es por la falta de heroína, hay que desintoxicarla, si ve una aguja en manos de algunos de nosotros se pondrá histérica- la pelinegra seguía golpeándose repetidamente, el ojidorado se agacho frente a ella y le tomo las manos con fuerza-¡Kagome! Mírame… estoy aquí, nadie te hará daño- la pelinegra seguía en el mismo estado, gritaba y trataba de soltarse de Inuyasha para hacerse daño y por más que intentara tranquilizarla con palabras firmes ella no respondía.

-Inuyasha la sedare-

-¡no! Ya te lo dije, se pondrá histérica-

-que no te das cuenta que ya lo ¡está!-

-está bien… hazlo- el ojdorado la tomo por ambos brazos exponiendo uno de los hombros de la muchacha, mientras Miroku le colocaba en sedante, Inuyasha no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había preparado la inyección, siguió abrazando a Kagome hasta que sintió como se relajaba contra él, la oía balbucear palabras con odio hacia él, aunque no las decía con claridad ya se imaginaba que querían decir…

-con la dosis que le puse dormirá hasta mañana- el peliplateado asintió, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su habitación, le dio una mirada y suspiro… tenía toda la noche para pensar en algo con que disculparse con ella al día siguiente.

La peluca le daba comezón, quería salir de ahí, pero sin pruebas no podía… afortunadamente Naraku había salido del sanatorio, aun quedaban su hijo Hakudoshi, Bankotsu y Kagura en el lugar, estaban en la sala de juntas y a juzgar por los sonidos que le llegaban al auricular desde el pequeño micrófono que tenia instalado en la mesa, esos tres tenían montada una orgia –que asco… debo llamar a Kouga- encendió el celular notando enseguida las 30 llamadas perdidas por parte de su novio, marco y a la primera timbrada el moreno contesto.

_-¿sabes qué hora es? Debías haberte reportado hace horas, ¡me tenias muy preocupado! ¡Se me han pasado infinidades de posibilidades por la cabeza!-_

-no exageres ¿sí? Estoy bien, con este disfraz nadie me va a descubrir, ¿de verdad te preocupo?-

_-por supuesto que ¡sí! Sabes muy bien que te amo y si algo de llegara a suceder… Más bien dime que información me tienes-_

-tranquilo mi lobo rabioso, yo también te amo y ya te estoy enviando las grabaciones, te recomiendo que la ultima la escuches hasta la mitad… el resto son solo los gemidos de esos desagradables teniendo sexo- mientras decía eso verifico el auricular y se dio cuenta que ya habían acabado, o eso parecía ya que no se escuchaba nada –Kouga, revisa la información, también hay una conversación donde revela el porqué quería hacer negocios con el hermano de Inuyasha… yo te llamo después ¿sí? ahora solo quiero salir de este lugar y descansar-

_-está bien, ten cuidado-_

-No soy de porcelana, adiós- le soplo un beso, colgó y se apresuro a guardar todo, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró de frente, con los tres protagonistas de la orgia y el albino tenía en sus manos algo que ella conocía bien.

-así que nos estabas espiando eh, no pensé que te gustara el voyeur- Ayame trato de mostrar normalidad, pero Bankotsu la agarro del brazo firmemente y le quito la peluca.

Continuara…

Hooolaaaa, si lo se... me he demorado demasiado pero digamos que estos últimos meses no han sido los mejores de mi vida y con mi animo por lo suelos se fueron mis ganas de escribir... pero bueno regrese, mi animo volvió y aquí estoy, espero tenerles el próximo pronto, mil gracias por sus reviews *.* por sus alertas y favoritos, no saben como me alegran el día, cuídense mucho, nos vemos pronto, o al menos eso espero xD byeeeeee...


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13:

La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana y le daba de frente en los ojos, arrugo la cara un poco y abrió los ojos por completo cuando se acostumbro a la claridad, sentía la cabeza pesada y estaba algo confundida… tenia la mente un poco nublada y había un sentimiento amargo en su pecho pugnando por salir, de repente las imágenes se acumularon en su mente una por una, se acurruco en la cama y las lagrimas empezaron a correr por su cara como si de un rio se tratara… se sentía miserable, ¿para qué recordar? no quería hacerlo, su vida pasada estaba llena de sucesos muy tristes, ella solo conocía la crueldad de su padrastro, ya casi ni recordaba a su madre, solo habían pequeñas imágenes de ella mimándola en el jardín, de ella peinándola en su habitación, en cambio la crueldad con la que Naraku la asesino la veía tan clara… cerró los ojos y las lagrimas seguían saliendo, duro por lo menos media hora llorando, las lagrimas fluían por su rostro y ella no se preocupaba por limpiarlas, como si con ellas se lavara todo su dolor.

-¿Kagome?- la pelinegra abrió los ojos y vio a Sango frente a ella, no le respondió, se sentía traicionada por ellos… por Inuyasha… -¿Cómo te sientes?- la chica no respondió, siguió en la misma posición ignorando a Sango, en esos momentos quería estar sola, hundirse en su miseria y dejar de luchar… -Kagome se que… prometimos que no habría agujas, pero… estabas muy mal ¡debes entenderlo! Lo hicimos por tu bien- la castaña vio que era caso perdido seguir hablando con ella y salió de la habitación, ella siguió en la misma posición, ya no lloraba pero miraba ausente un punto fijo, vio que sus abuelos entraron y la saludaron, pero ella no reacciono de ninguna forma, ni siquiera respondió a sus preguntas, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, ensimismada, tratando de no pensar en nada, tratando de alejar las imágenes llenas de dolor y sufrimiento, pero ellas nunca se iban… estaban tan absorta tratando de encerrarse en su burbuja anti-sufrimiento que no sintió al peliplateado cuando entro.

-¿piensas quedarte así todo el día?- se sobresalto cuando escucho su voz, no era el tono amable al que ella estaba acostumbrada, era más bien un poco hosco y con un dejo de irritación… no le gusto nada ese tono. -¿me escuchaste? O acaso tengo que hablarte más fuerte… ¡vas a seguir lamentándote toda tu vida!- la pelinegra enseguida volteo y lo enfrento con la mirada, frunció en entrecejo, no entendía por qué la regañaba… ¡ella no había hecho nada malo! –es que no tienes amor propio Kagome, Naraku te hizo daño lo sé ¿y tú qué haces? Llorar… llorar como una niña ¡tonta!-

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la furia llameo dentro de ella, no se dio cuenta en qué momento de levanto de la cama y empujo a Inuyasha con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡no me llames tonta! ¡No soy tonta, lo entiendes! ¡No lo soy!- siguió golpeando al ojidorado en el pecho hasta que se quedo sin fuerzas, lloro, sintió como su doctor la abrazaba y le susurraba ¨lo sé¨ en el oído, siguió así, llorando un rato hasta que se sintió mejor, poco a poco la conciencia de estar abrazada al firme cuerpo de su doctor volvió a ella, lo empujo bruscamente y el al entender su incomodidad se separo y espero hasta que la vio más tranquila.

-¿te sientes mejor?-

-si… yo… gracias, me hiciste reaccionar… lo necesitaba-

-si es cierto, ahora alístate y baja para que comas algo, el día de hoy haremos algo diferente- ella asintió, lo vio salir de la habitación y ella corrió a meterse al baño… el día de hoy estaría lleno de sorpresas.

La habían amarrado a una incómoda silla metálica, la cuerda estaba tan apretada, que hacia horas no sentía los dedos de las manos y qué decir de los pies, le habían quitado los zapatos y amarrado los tobillos, eso de seguro dejaría marcas muy feas, si es que salía con vida de ese lugar, le habían preguntado para quien trabajaba, pero ella no les respondió, ellos pensaban que lo hacía para la policía japonesa y ella no lo había ni afirmado, ni negado, ella no sería una soplona, habían tratado de entrar en su computadora de bolsillo pero sin la clave no podrían hacer nada, al menos aun no la habían golpeado, hacia más de una hora habían hecho una llamada a Naraku y este aun no llegaba, siempre se jactaba ante Kouga y ante los demás que no era una miedosa ni una cobarde, pero en estos momentos se sentía como una niña pequeña con miedo de dormir sola con la luz apagada en su habitación.

-bonito cabello- el chico albino tomo un mechón de su rojiza melena y la olfateo, cerrando los ojos extasiado lo cual le provoco repugnancia a la agente –sabes, desde que te vi supe que llevabas peluca… tu piel no era acorde con tu cabello- acaricio sugestivamente una de sus mejillas-tus pestañas aunque las pintaras no quedaban oscuras totalmente, así que empecé a vigilarte en silencio, pasabas mucho tiempo encerrada en el cuarto de la limpieza cada hora… eso me hizo sospechar y mira que no me equivoque-

La puerta se abrió de repente, Naraku entro vistiendo su normal traje negro sin corbata, hizo un ademan con la cabeza a sus subordinados y en menos de un parpadeo la dejaron a solas con él, cuando la miro fijamente sintió como un escalofrió bajo por su espina dorsal.

Luego del desayuno habían salido en el auto de Kouga, había algo de rock clásico en la radio y ambos iban sumidos en un mutismo, la pelinegra aun se sentía un poco enojada por lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, desvió la mirada furtivamente hacia su doctor que tenía un gesto amargado en el rostro… _si no quiere hacerlo entonces ¿Por qué lo hace? _Volteo el rostro hacia el paisaje, habían salido de la ciudad y ahora se encontraban en un camino rural, no tenía idea a donde se dirigían y tampoco se atrevía a preguntarle al ojidorado.

Inuyasha manejaba por el camino rural, hastiado de no encontrar el lugar que le había dicho Miroku, al parecer le había dado mal las coordenadas y ahora no sabía siquiera donde se dirigían, hacia más de hora y media que el último vestigio de civilización había desaparecido, al menos el tanque del combustible estaba lleno, siguieron en la misma tónica durante una hora, el silencio era tan incomodo que hacía que el aire se sintiera sofocante, Inuyasha miraba de reojo a su paciente y notaba como la tensión del momento afectaba sus rasgos, sabía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento al igual que él, así que era mejor preguntar primero…

-¿estás bien?- la pelinegra lo miro enarcando una oscura ceja…-solo intento conversar, aligerar algo el ambiente… sabes que mejor olvídalo.- el ojidorado siguió manejando con el ceño fruncido y refunfuñando, al cabo de un rato el silencio y el tenso ambiente se hizo insoportable para Kagome, la respiración se le agito, necesitaba aire y salir de ese auto.

-¡BASTAA! ¡Detén el auto!- la pelinegra tomo el volante haciendo que Inuyasha perdiera el control, mandando el auto directo a una cuneta, levantantando una gran nube de polvo, el impacto hizo que los airbag los mantuviera a ambos en su sitio, luego de unos minutos el ojidorado reacciono.

-Dios que desastre, Kagome…- miro al otro lado y vio a la pelinegra intentando moverse. – es mejor que no muevas tanto el cuello, puedes tener una lesión interna, deja y te saco- salió del auto sintiéndose algo desubicado, respiro hondo y se quedo quieto unos minutos para detener el vértigo que amenazaba con lanzarlo al polvoriento suelo, camino dando tumbos a la otra puerta y saco a la pelinegra que en cuanto la dejo acomodada lo empujo para alejarlo de ella.

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-¡no! ¿Qué te sucede a ti?-

-como que ¿Qué me sucede a mi? Me hiciste perder el control del auto, nos fuimos por una cuneta por tu culpa y me preguntas a mí que pasa…-

-tú eres el culpable… si no querías… si no querías hacer este viaje a no se que lugar ¿para que viniste?… todo el viaje venias enfadado y quejándote ¿crees que no me di cuenta?-

-es por eso… no es que no quisiera hacer este viaje contigo Kagome… es que el tonto de Miroku me dio mal las indicaciones y ahora estamos perdidos-

-¿perdidos?- el ojidorado asintió viendo como la vergüenza invadía el rostro de su paciente… -pe…perdón… no fue mi intención… yo solo…-

- ya… no te preocupes- respondió el ojidorado interrumpiéndola y buscando una coca cola dentro de la cajuela. –Ten y avísame cuando vayas a dejar salir ese carácter eh- la pelinegra sonrió y recibió la coca cola mientras se sentaban en el suelo a reponerse. –Oye Kagome ¿estás bien? ¿no te duele nada?-

-si… estoy bien… solo estoy… algo ¿impresionada? Creo que es así como me siento…-

-no esperabas actuar así ¿cierto?-

-no… quisiera actuar así frente a Naraku- Inuyasha la miro por un rato analizando un poco la situación.

-no te preocupes, cuando llegue el momento serás capaz de enfrentarlo, ahora termínate eso para irnos a conseguir ayuda… si es que la encontramos.- la pelinegra asintió terminando con la bebida, se levantaron y empezaron a caminar por el mismo sendero por el que venía en el automóvil, no se veía nada más que tierra y pasto, había una bifurcación más adelante y recordó que Miroku le había dicho que tenía que tomar el de la derecha, siguieron por ese, caminaron durante unos minutos hasta que pequeñas casas y calles adoquinadas hicieron su aparición.

-ya era hora-

-hora de ¿Qué?-

-me refiero que llegamos al lugar que estábamos buscando, mira, es ahí- la pelinegra miro en la dirección que su doctor le señalaba, vio unas escaleras muy altas, era la entrada de un templo, no sabía porque pero se le hacía muy familiar.

-creo que conozco este templo-

-¿ah sí?-

-es como un recuerdo muy vago… tal vez de cuando era niña…-

-bueno la sugerencia estuvo de parte de tus abuelos, creo que ellos saben algo que yo no, vamos- subieron las escaleras, se encontraron con un enorme templo rodeado de enormes arboles y decorado para un festival, al parecer todo el pueblo estaba en ese lugar, el templo estaba lleno las mujeres iban vestidas con coloridas yukatas y los niños correteaban de un lado para otro con globos en las manos, el ambiente era festivo y alegre, miro a la pelinegra y le complació ver que no se había intimidado ante la multitud, miraba curiosa los distintos puestos de la feria y un destello de anhelo asomaba su mirada –vamos kagome, no te hará daño que nos acerquemos un poco-

-no se...- dudo un poco, Inuyasha dio u paso adelante y le estiro la mano para que fuera con el, ella la tomo tímidamente -está bien… vamos-

-eso es kagome, recuerda que aquí nadie puede hacerte daño, yo no permitiré que nada te pase ¿confías en mi?- la pelinegra sintió una extraña sensación por todo su cuerpo, el contacto de la mano cálida de Inuyasha y sus palabras llenas de sinceridad, convicción y un sentimiento que ella no sabía descifrar la calentaron por dentro haciendo que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaran en una sonrisa, asintió enérgicamente dejándose guiar por el ojidorado por todos y cada uno de los puestos, participaron en la mayoría de los juegos hasta el ojidorado gano un enorme peluche de un perro blanco en tiro al blanco.

-supongo que el peluche es para la señorita- dijo el anciano dueño del puesto de tiros, la pelinegra se sorprendió un poco y se mostro algo renuente de aceptarlo.

-pero… pero si te lo ganaste tu, escoge un premio para ti.-

-quiero regalártelo, además vi cuando llegamos aquí que no le quitabas la mirada de encima… por eso lo gane para ti- la pelinegra sintió una sensación extraña recorrerla, no era vergüenza, era como una calidez que se expandía por todo su cuerpo, acepto el enorme peluche y lo abrazo de inmediato.

-muchas gracias… Inuyasha… hace mucho tiempo que nadie me regala nada… se siente muy extraño… es como… reconfortante…- la chica sonrió de una forma tan brillante que el ojidorado se sintió cautivado por la sinceridad y belleza de ese gesto, empezaron a caminar por lo que quedaba del lugar hasta llegar a un lago artificial, rodeado de algunas bancas, se sentaron en una mientras admiraban en silencio el paisaje nocturno, en el agua se reflejaban las estrellas y la luna, que desde ese lugar se veía como una cuadro hecho a mano por un pintor famoso.

-recuerdo este lugar… aquí… aquí celebramos el cumpleaños de mi madre, teníamos yukatas… había luces… mi madre estaba tan feliz- unas lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de la chica ante el recuerdo, las limpio y respiro profundamente –fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida, tal vez el abuelo quería que recordara eso…-

- ¿ahora si crees que valió la pena venir aquí? ¿A pesar de todo?- ella asintió y se carcajeo, sin poderlo evitar la risa de la muchacha lo contagio, luego de un rato ambos se calmaron – y eso ¿Por qué fue?-

-por el auto de Kouga- el ojidorado comprendió y volvió a carcajearse, luego de un rato buscaron ayuda para sacar el auto de la cuneta, uno de los dueños de los puestos tenía una grúa y los ayudo a sacar el auto de ahí, comprobaron los daños y además del golpe en el capo y el hundimiento de la lata no había mayores daños, Inuyasha intento pagar, pero el hombre se rehusó a aceptar el dinero, agradecieron y se despidieron, tomaron el mismo camino y en poco tiempo llegaron a casa, cansados pero muy contentos por los progresos.

Kouga caminaba de un lado a otro en la oficina, trataba de mantener a raya su carácter pero no podía, Ginta uno de los agentes de inteligencia estaba alarmado porque Ayame no se había reportado durante una semana.

-me estás diciendo, que es posible que este… ¡no!… no quiero ni repetirlo, no quiero siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad-

-Kouga, si ella, no ha dado señales de… vida… es de suponerse que… la descubrieron, como agente encubierto ella sabia los riesgos- el pelinegro se negaba siquiera a pensar en esa posibilidad, estaba de muy mal humor, el ver el estado en que su buen amigo Inuyasha había dejado su auto lo tenía irascible… el silencio de Ayame era peor… si ella estaba muerta…

-así sea que hagamos un operativo, lo que sea, desmantelar ese lugar, pero Ayame aparece viva ¿me entiendes?- Ginta asintió y empezó a buscar información, en eso el asistente del pelinegro Hakaku entro corriendo a la oficina.

-señor… hay, hay algo que debe saber- el pelinegro miro a su asistente, impaciente por las noticias, pero por la cara del chico supo que no era nada bueno.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-han… han encontrado un cadáver… en las afueras de Tokio, cerca del puerto… yo… yo lo siento… al parecer es…- Hakkaku no termino, Kouga arrojo una laptop con violencia mientras un sollozo de dolor abandonaba su garganta, lanzo algunos papeles y grito.

-¡NOOOO! No es cierto… ¡no puede ser ella!-

-necesitan… que vayas a reconocer el cuerpo, aun no es oficial- el pelinegro tomo la hoja de papel y salió rápidamente del lugar, tomo su auto a toda velocidad y condujo, se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y aprovecho para mirar la dirección, el semáforo cambio y se dirigió a toda velocidad al lugar, cuando llego había varios vehículos de la policía forense, se identifico y se acerco al lugar, estaba lleno de policías, agentes, lo saludaban algunos, pero él no los escuchaba, estaba como en un trance… lo único que veía era la sábana blanca que tapa un cuerpo… no identifico las miradas ni registro en su mente las palabras… solo se acerco y destapo la sabana… el cabellos rojo estaba enmarañado, la mirada verde sin vida, llena de horror, los labios entre abiertos y llenos de heridas… el cuerpo desnudo, lleno de cicatrices de cortadas, mordiscos y moratones…

-Ayame… ¡NO! ¡PORQUE!- como si su sistema nervioso se hubiera conectado escucho las palabras de su superior.

-lo siento mucho hijo… el desgraciado que le hizo esto va a pagar-

-cuanto… cuanto tiempo lleva…-

-el forense cree que lleva 24 horas muerta y tal vez unas 6 horas en este lugar- el pelinegro cerró los ojos pensando en lo que la pobre debió sufrir, lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y se abrazo con fuerza al cuerpo de su superior, los hombres no lloran, repetía una voz en algún recoveco de su mente, a quien le importaba, la persona más importante de su vida estaba muerta…

Continuara…

Hooolaaa... si lo se, no tengo perdón pero he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo, llego tan cansada en la noche que lo único que hago es comer e irme a dormir enseguida, como pude escribía una o dos lineas y pues ahí poquito a poquito pude sacar el capitulo, espero no me maten porque si no, no saldrá el siguiente xD... como siempre mil gracias por los reviews chicas, los aprecio y trato de mejorar ara traerles un mejor trabajo cada vez, espero que se note, ahora si mes despido, espero que les guste y nos vemos en cuanto pueda xD... les mando un beso enorme, cuídense byeeee...


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14:

Inuyasha leía el periódico, el encabezado de la muerte de una mujer en extrañas circunstancias lo tenía algo inquieto, en la publicación no colocaban el nombre, pero un extraño presentimiento lo acompañaba desde hacía días, no le había comentado nada a los demás, no quería dañar el progreso de su paciente, en esos momentos estaba hablando con su madre, le sorprendía ver cómo podía mantener conversaciones completas sin alterarse, se había dado cuenta que Kagome era muy conversadora y una compañía perfecta para su madre y… _tal vez para el…_ guardo ese pensamiento para sí mismo y se puso a la tarea de llamar a Kouga, no sabía porque, pero la imagen de su amigo apareció instantáneamente cuando leyó la noticia.

_-¿Qué quieres?-_

-Kouga, vi la noticia del periódico, ¿hay alguna relación con el caso?- la línea quedo en silencio por un momento, pensó que tal vez la llamada se había cortado y miro la pantalla del teléfono para comprobarlo -¿sigues ahí?-

_-es… ella… Ayame…-_

-¿Ayame? Esta…-

-_si… el funeral será esta tarde… iba a llamarte… quiero la cabeza de ese desgraciado… quiero matarlos con mis propias manos y hacerlo sufrir…-_

-por Dios Kouga… yo… no soy bueno para estas cosas pero… lo siento y… cuenta conmigo, te ayudare a atraparlo- la llamada se corto, el ojidorado se quedo ahí, con el teléfono en la mano, sintiendo pena por su amigo, Miroku se le acerco y le dijo algo pero él no lo escucho.

-¿Inuyasha?-

-¿decías?-

-es hora de la regresión de Kagome-

-hoy no habrá regresión Miroku, ayer encontraron el cadáver de una mujer en las afueras… es Ayame… el funeral es en la tarde- el ojiazul se quedo petrificado.

-fue…-

-si… Kouga quiere venganza, al parecer van a tomar medidas, no quiero que Kagome se entere…-

-no puedo ocultárselo a Sango…-

-bien iremos en la tarde al cementerio, le diré a mi madre que mantenga a Kagome ocupada con algo…-

Kagura caminaba presurosa por los pasillos del sanatorio, iba rumbo a la oficina de su jefe y en su mano derecha llevaba un periódico, toco la puerta y despues de escuchar un adelante en voz grave y falsamente amable entro, encontrándose de frente con su jefe enfundado en su típico traje negro.

-ya fue encontrada, aunque la prensa no menciona su nombre por seguridad… tenemos que dejar este lugar o sino…- Naraku la silencio con un siseo y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento.

-tenemos que ser cautelosos, las paredes de este lugar tienen oídos y ya no es seguro hablar aquí… nos encontraremos esta noche en el lugar de siempre, ahí discutiremos lo que haremos.-

-está bien… pero tengo mucho miedo, tu hijo esta como loco, al parecer el haber matado a esa policía lo dejo mas desequilibrado, anoche el desgraciado me golpeo y…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque en ese momento Naraku la tomo sorpresivamente por la garganta apretando estratégicamente la tráquea causando que la castaña abriera desmesuradamente sus ojos y empezara a luchar por alcanzar aire.

-escúchame bien zorrita… si no complaces a mi hijo en todo lo que él quiera puede que termines igual que mi hijastra o tal vez como esa policía, ¿me entiendes? – La castaña asintió rápidamente mientras respira laboriosamente después que Naraku la soltara… -ahora lárgate- se levanto rápidamente y salió de la oficina, corrió hasta el baño mientras observaba las marcas rojizas que muy pronto oscurecerían en su cuello…

-¡malditos! Me las van a pagar…-

El lóbrego lugar se encontraba atestado de personas con vestimentas oscuras, el cielo estaba nublado, el ojidorado miro el grupo reconociendo enseguida a los padres de áyame, la congoja y la pena bañaba sus rostros, a su lado estaba Kouga, su expresión era impasible pero sus ojos mostraban otra cosa, deseo de venganza, se acerco a ellos y le dio las condolencias a cada uno, cuando llego al lado de Kouga este le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, se alejaron del grupo cerca de unos mausoleos se detuvo.

-Kouga yo…-

-no digas que lo sientes… ahora lo único que quiero es que veas a alguien que nos va ayudar en nuestros propósitos- Inuyasha iba a decir algo cuando la vio, después de tantos años la volvía a ver.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo… Inuyasha-

-Kikio…- no había cambiado mucho, llevaba el cabello negro y lacio, largo como recordaba, su rostro como siempre, con su mirada fría y calculadora, y el largo abrigo de cachemira negro no dejaba distinguir si había subido o bajado de peso.

-quiero ver a Kagome- el ojidorado apretó las puños y asintió.

-solo debo advertirte que no es como la recuerdas-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-cuando la veas lo entenderás, solo te pido que no le cuentes más de lo necesario, ella no debe enterarse de nuestro plan- la pelinegra asintió, luego de que se despidieran de Kouga se dirigieron al auto y emprendieron el viaje, no le aviso a Miroku, Kouga se encargaría de eso, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Kikio antes de que llegaran a casa, desvió por una calle no muy transitada y estaciono un momento.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto extrañada.

-necesitamos hablar Kikio… solo quiero una explicación-

-¿para qué? Han pasado muchos años, aunque quisiéramos ya no volveremos a ser los mismos de antes…- el ojidorado la observo, era obvio que había cambiado, ahora era más fría, con su oscura mirada calculadora, ya en sus ojos no había ese brillo y esa vulnerabilidad que activaba todos sus instintos protectores… encendió el auto y se dirigió a casa de su madre, cuando llego antes de que salieran del auto le advirtió sobre su hermana.

-Kikio- ella lo miro un momento antes de preguntar un exasperado ¿ahora qué? –Quédate aquí un momento mientras le digo a Kagome que estas aquí… ella está acostumbrada solo a nuestra presencia, el verte a ti va a ser un impacto muy grande…-

-está bien- el peliplateado entro por la puerta que conducía de la casa al garaje, encontró a su madre y a su paciente decorando un hermoso pastel de chocolate.

-Hijo, mira qué bien se le da la pastelería a Kagome, creo que podemos empezar desde mañana con pastelería francesa- término la frase sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿lo hiciste tu sola?- la pelinegra asintió tímidamente –te felicito, mas tarde comeremos un gran pedazo de ese pastel, para probar si esta tan bueno como se ve… ahora necesito que vengas conmigo-

-¿pasa algo malo?-

-no- el peliplateado la guio a la sala –hay alguien que quiere verte, solo no te olvides de respirar ¿sí?- Kagome frunció un poco el ceño y asintió no muy convencida, vio como su doctor abría la puerta que daba al garaje y en el umbral apareció una figura que hacía muchos años no veía, pero a pesar de todo la recordaba igual, abrió enormemente los ojos y susurro su nombre.

-¡Kikio!- la pelinegra corrió y abrazo a su hermana efusivamente, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo la volvería a ver con vida y se sentía dichosa por eso, para Inuyasha era gratificante ver la espontaneidad de Kagome, pero lo decepcionaba un poco la aptitud fría de Kikio…

-vaya Kagome, parece que tienes mucha energía… has crecido mucho- atino a decir Kikio, la joven delgada, demacrada y con ropa holgada no parecía la misma adolescente vivaz que había sido su hermanastra unos años atrás…

-tú te ves… hermosa como siempre… te he extrañado mucho… Naraku me hizo creer que tu… que tu… estabas… muerta-

-Naraku no es lo suficientemente listo para encontrarme… deberías de darme más crédito Kagome-

-me dio un collar exactamente igual al tuyo.-

-¿no te pudiste dar cuenta que era un engaño?- en ese momento Inuyasha interrumpió a Kikio, la conversación estaba alterando a Kagome…

-basta Kikio… si hubieras visto las condiciones en las que estaba… ella simplemente no…-

-¡Inuyasha! No hables como si no estuviera aquí… ella tiene razón… lo que importa es que estamos juntas de nuevo-

-bueno… no puedo llevarte conmigo… aun Naraku representa una amenaza, además… hace poco me case, no creo que a mi esposo le guste que lleve de un día para otro a una hermana de la que él nunca supo su existencia.- Inuyasha se quedo de piedra, sospechaba desde hace mucho que ella no sentía un cariño genuino hacia su paciente, ahora esto comprobaba sus suposiciones… vio como su paciente trataba de procesar toda la información, se acerco a ella y la ayudo a sentarse en uno de los sillones, vio como inspiraba profundo y trataba de articular algo.

-yo… ah… te felicito Kikio… -

-así… que te casaste… felicidades- la pelinegra le dedico una mirada con

Una ceja enarcada ante el tono sarcástico del ojidorado, el por su parte le llenaba de rabia el saber que prácticamente estaba desentendiéndose para siempre de su indefensa hermanastra.

-como te decía antes Kagome, aun no puedes venir conmigo, sin embargo le pagare a Inuyasha sus honorarios y por tu estadía aquí…-

-¡eso no será necesario!- la interrumpió el ojidorado provocando que Kikio frunciera el ceño…

-¿perdón? Me vas a venir con la escusa de estas haciendo todo esto gratis, me niego a aceptarlo…-

-en ningún momento te he cobrado, esto lo hago únicamente por Kagome…- la mayor de las Higurashi lo miraba entre asombrada y desconfiada y su paciente con una expresión de asombro y de mudo agradecimiento, miro otra vez a Kikio y se dio cuenta que la mujer de la que antes estuvo perdidamente enamorado, no era la misma, detuvo su batalla mental, cuando su cerebro proceso la información ¿estuvo?

yo las dejo solas para que se pongan al día- el ojidorado salió con expresión exasperada de la sala, subió las escales y entro a su habitación, había estado perplejo cuando la vio, seguía siendo hermosa y era obvio que tenía una posición económica bastante solvente … lanzo una camiseta al suelo y estuvo a punto de tirar una silla.

-debí lucir como un estúpido- no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo recordando y analizando hasta que unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo alertaron –adelante- giro ligeramente su cuerpo para ver quien tocaba y se sorprendió de ver la figura de su paciente, que traía en la mano un pequeño plato con una rebanada del pastel de chocolate que ella misma preparo.

-Sango dice que las penas con pan se sienten menos-

-no estoy triste- la pelinegra lo miraba dudosa, extendió le plato y él ni corto ni perezoso lo tomo y empezó a comerlo.

-se… sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero… pude darme cuenta que te molesto, que Kikio estuviera casada- dejo de comer un momento y miro a su paciente.

-eres perceptiva… apropósito, esto esta delicioso, deberías dedicarte a la pastelería, yo sería tu cliente número uno, creo que Miroku también- ella sonrió ante eso, el termino de comer lo que quedaba y la miro fijamente, ella no soportaba que él la mirara de esa forma y bajo la vista avergonzada –tienes razón… me molesto mucho saber que hizo su vida… que se caso, yo la ame mucho… pero eso fue hace tiempo, ahora lo que realmente me enoja es el hecho de que ella consiguió lo que quería, seguridad, terminar una carrera y mucho dinero, dejándote a ti fuera de ella-

-no la culpo… ella también sufrió y…-

-¡no la justifiques!- interrumpió a la pelinegra sobresaltándola – ella busco la seguridad de otra persona, mientras ¡tú! Permanecías en manos de ese malnacido- la pelinegra empezó a lloriquear y trato de salir de la habitación, pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió, la agarro por el antebrazo y la obligo a mirarlo -¡mírame! ¡mírame Kagome! ¿Esto es lo que quieres? Huir para siempre, darles a todos la satisfacción de saber que nunca podrás valerte por ti misma…-

Esas últimas palabras dejaron a la pelinegra sin aliento, sintió como una rabia se arremolinaba en su interior, abrió la boca para hablar, pero el nudo en su garganta no la dejaba emitir una sola palabra, la visión empezó a nublársele, sentía que el aire le faltaba, empezó a hiperventilar, sintió como las manos de Inuyasha la guiaban a sentarse en la cama y le bajaba la cabeza, pronto sintió como el mundo volvía de nuevo a ella, la visión se le aclaro y el pitido que se había instalado n sus oídos disminuyo, sintió como la presión de la mano de su doctor en la nuca disminuía poco a poco, se incorporo y se limpio las lagrimas, pudo respirar con mayor facilidad y pudo visualizar el rostro preocupado de Inuyasha.

-¿puedes oírme?- ella asintió lentamente. –debes controlarte Kagome-

-realmente lo intento… pero cuando mis emociones se alteran… aparecen los recuerdos-

- y la ansiedad… ahora que analizo, llevas mucho tiempo sin las drogas, por eso te pasan estos ataques de ansiedad, debes siempre repetirte el mantra que te enseño Miroku ¿si?- la pelinegra asintió, se quedaron durante unos segundos mirándose mutuamente en silencio, Kagome se sintió un poco nerviosa por la mirada penetrante de Inuyasha, no entendía porque la miraba así…

-¿Por qué me miras así?-

-¿eh? ¿Así como?-

-pues así… tan fijamente, me pones un poco incomoda-

-perdón… es solo que viendo hoy, viendo hoy a las dos… me di cuenta de que son muy parecidas, no digo idénticas, pero si se nota a leguas que son familia- Kagome bajo la mirada y su semblante se entristeció un poco -¿dije algo malo?- ella negó con la cabeza e hizo un ademan para levantarse de la cama, pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió. – a mi no me engañas Kagome… ¿te molesto?-

-si… es como volver al pasado-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-Naraku… el… el siempre me decía… que no era tan bonita como Kikio… que solo era una copia barata…-el ojidorado veía como ella apretaba fuertemente las manos, tanto que sus nudillos se tornaban blancos.- y eso siempre me hacía sentir triste… fea-

-¡tú no eres fea Kagome!- la pelinegra miro a su doctor asombrada, ella nunca había tenido tiempo para pensar en chicos, en la vanidad o en el amor, esas tres cosas las veía tan lejanas y mucho más cuando su padrastro la encerró en aquel lugar sin esperanzas de salir algún día, pero desde que Inuyasha la saco de ese lugar… la vela de la ilusión de vivir tantas cosas que se le habían sido negadas hasta ahora estaba encendida, pero ese día la visita de su hermana le recordó muchas de las degradaciones de Naraku, donde le repetía hasta el cansancio que ella solo era una pobre copia barata de su hermana.

-no tienes que decírmelo para consolarme-

-yo no lo digo para consolarte, ese no es mi estilo- ella lo miro concediéndole algo de crédito por eso, si algo había aprendido de Inuyasha era que hablaba con sinceridad.- es cierto que guardan un gran parecido… pero, por ejemplo tu cabello- al decir esto tomo una de sus suaves mechones que caía desordenadamente cerca de su oreja. –es de un tono de negro, que si lo ves al sol… se verá casi azul, no es liso ni simple, tiene ondas, tiene vida.-

Ella lo miraba sin dar crédito a sus palabras ¿a él le parecía hermoso su cabello rebelde?

-tu piel… no es tan pálida, digamos que Kikio es más parecida a una de esas Geishas antiguas, hermosa, pálida y fría… en cambio la tuya a pesar de todo tiene un leve tono rosa, supongo que con el tiempo y la buena alimentación se irá acentuando… no como la piel de ¨cadáver¨ como dice Sango que posee ella- esto último la hizo reír dándole la razón mentalmente a Sango. –ves, ya te hice reír… tienes una bonita sonrisa, así que de ahora en adelante lúcela más y olvida las comparaciones, nunca serás igual… porque eres única- Kagome sonrió mas ampliamente y abrazo efusivamente a Inuyasha, este se sorprendió con la reacción de la pelinegra e inmediatamente le correspondió al abrazo, se quedaron así un rato, absortos en la sensación de paz y seguridad por estar en los brazos del otro, Inuyasha se extraño un poco por como una extraña calidez estaba embargando su pecho, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así y le preocupo el hecho de estar albergando sentimientos más profundos por su paciente, Kagome por su parte se sentía dichosa, nunca le habían hecho un cumplido, mucho menos un hombre como su doctor, porque eso era Inuyasha, un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra, darse cuenta de eso hizo que su corazón empezara una loca carrera y que su rostro se calentara por la cercanía, de repente unos golpes en la puerta los saco a cada uno de sus cavilaciones, ambos se separaron e Inuyasha susurro un adelante lo suficientemente fuerte para que se escuchara del otro lado.

-hijo, abajo hay alguien que quiere verte-

-¿Quién es mama?-

-es mejor que bajes y lo veas por ti mismo-

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Kagome agradecía mentalmente la interrupción, se había empezado a poner nerviosa sin razón alguna y eso la desestabilizaba, cuando llegaron al salón para ver quien estaba esperando a Inuyasha.

-¿Rin?-

-¡Inu!-

Continuara…

Hola! creo que lo siento seria muy poco no? pero ni se imaginan el trabajo que me costo sacar este capi, lo tenia listo desde el sábado pero todos los días que me disponía a postearlo algo pasaba, al fin pude sacar tiempito y subirlo sin contratiempos, espero que les guste el rumbo que están tomando las cosas, tratare de avanzar mas con el siguiente capi para traer la conti lo mas pronto posible, ;)

Como siempre gracias a quienes siempre me leen, me añaden a sus favoritos y alertas en especial a: **Crazy94, Faby Sama, peachilein, sonieettaa97 y sarys **mil gracias *.* me alegran con sus revs, ánimos y subliminales xD para que suba conti rápido jejejejeje...

Cuídense, byeeeeeeee...


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15:

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto el ojidorado al tiempo que la abrazaba cariñosamente -¿problemas con el agrio de Seshomaru?-

-¡oye! Ese agrio como tú le dices es ¡tu hermanastro y mi esposo! Así que más respeto… y respondiendo a tu pregunta pues… problemas no… pero estoy en un dilema, es no sé ¿tienes tiempo?- pregunto la pelinegra un poco dubitativa, luego desvió la mirada hacia las escaleras y vio a Kagome –ay lo siento, no te había visto, soy Rin Taisho- Inuyasha vio como su cuñada se acercaba a su paciente y como esta le hacia una corta reverencia y respondía con un tono de voz tímido Kagome Higurashi, se complació de ver que su paciente estaba haciendo grandes avances y no rechaza la presencia de Rin.

-¿Higurashi?- pregunto Rin con el entrecejo fruncido.

-si Rin Higurashi… Kagome es hermanastra de Kikio- ella se quedo algo impresionada con la información, miro una vez más a Kagome e hizo una mueca.

-¿enserio eres familia de esa bruja?-

-¡Rin!-

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso dije mentiras Inuyasha? No te importa que le diga así ¿eh?- Kagome negó divertida, se sentía muy bien en la presencia de ella, era muy jovial y risueña y le había parecido graciosa la forma de referirse a su hermana y no sentía ofendida por eso. –Ves a ella no le importa, además considéralo una pequeña venganza de mi parte por la veces que te has referido a mi marido como el agrio-

-¿pero qué? Tu sabes perfectamente que es ¡cierto!- en eso su madre intervino, reprendiéndolo.

-¡Inuyasha! Rin no vino aquí por eso… ¡compórtate!- Inuyasha gruño por lo bajo mientras su cuñada soltaba una risita.

-Kagome, me puedes prestar a tu guapo doctor por unos minutos-

-ah… yo… ah sí… claro- la pelinegra le guiño un ojo pícaramente y se llevo a un Inuyasha con cara de poker.

-¿Rin… me vas a decir que pasa?- la pelinegra suspiro y le dio la espalda a Inuyasha simulando estar viendo una imagen más interesante en la pared.- tienes problemas con Sesshomaru ¿es eso?-

-no… aun… estoy algo preocupada y quise hablar con mi mejor amigo-

-Rin, tienes cara de insomnio, a mi no me engañas, algo pasa- la pelinegra lo miro con los ojos aguados por las lagrimas sin derramar, Inuyasha apretó los puños lo mejor que pudo, pero no contuvo el tono mordaz de su voz –ese imbécil… te… ¿te golpeo?¿te está obligando a cosas que no quieres?- su cuñada abrió los ojos indignada y negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-¡por supuesto que no! El no es esa clase de hombre y tú lo sabes… desde que el y yo nos casamos acordamos no tener hijos… aunque yo quería tenerlos, pero él insistió que no, que aun no se sentía preparado para ser padre y yo acepte, empecé a cuidarme, pero… no se qué paso y ahora… estoy embarazada- sollozo y el ojidorado la abrazo para consolarla –Sesshomaru muy pronto se dará cuenta, ya tengo 3 meses… y si me dice que me deshaga de el yo…- no termino de porque un nuevo sollozo escapo de su boca.

-ssshh tienes que calmarte, si sigues llorando el bebe sentirá tu tristeza- ella asintió tomando inspiraciones profundas para calmarse –¿estás asistiendo a algún control?-

-si, desde que supe del embarazo, estoy tomando mis vitaminas y en estos días será mi primera ecografía, aparentemente todo va bien y por suerte no he tenido nauseas, aunque ya hay ropa que me empieza a quedar chica, además de que el vestido que compre Sesshomaru para la fiesta de beneficio de la empresa me queda algo justo y es esta noche.

-debes decírselo, aunque me cueste aceptarlo… él es tu esposo y es el padre de ese bebe y si te dice que te deshagas de él… solo llámame y yo con gusto le romperé la cara-

-¡oye! Gracias Inu… creo que vas a ser un buen tío-

Kagome se encontraba en el jardín con Miroku y con Sango, le estaban dando clases de historia y matemáticas, al parecer era buena para recordar hechos históricos pero muy mala con las operaciones algebraicas, a pesar de todo ellos consideraban que aprendía muy rápido y eso la motivaba.

-está mejorando considerablemente señorita, si seguimos así pronto tendrá el nivel para validar la secundaria-

-¿ustedes creen que estoy lista… para estar alrededor de otras personas?-

-claro que si, solo debes tener confianza-

-pero aun me da miedo estar alrededor de extraños, hace un rato tuve un ataque de ansiedad y … si no hubiera sido por Inuyasha yo…-

-tranquila, se que es difícil, pero poco a poco vas a ir dejando esas inseguridades de lado y para eso vamos a hacer algo-

Sango le explico de que se trataba, salieron de la casa dejando a Inuyasha ocupado con su cuñada en el estudio, era la primera vez que Kagome salía de casa con otra persona que no fuera Inuyasha, se sentía extraña mas no incomoda, el viaje fue algo largo, llegaron a un edificio de tres plantas color ladrillo.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

-es un refugio para niños huérfanos- le explicaba Miroku, mientras entraban y se dirigían por un pasillo a una sala con amplios ventanales, adentro habían muchos niños jugando con toda clase de juegos didácticos, la sala era bastante acogedora, decorada con paredes de colores y montones de dibujos.-te preguntaras Kagome, esto que tiene que ver contigo ¿cierto?- la pelinegra le asintió a Miroku mientras seguía medio absorta viendo a todos los niños jugando.

-estos niños, al igual que tu, tienen heridas muy profundas, la mayoría han sufrido tanto o más que tu- la pelinegra abrió los ojos ampliamente, mirando a cada pequeño e imaginando que ellos a su corta edad habían sufrido los mismos horrores que ella, sintió que el pecho se le oprimía y que los ojos se le llenaban de lagrimas, Sango le dio un apretón de mano en señal de apoyo.

-¿Qué pensaste cuando los viste?

-yo… simplemente… pensé que son niños… se ven felices… normales-

-¡exacto! Ellos se han sobrepuesto a sus traumas… nunca van a olvidar, pero a todos se les ha ofrecido la oportunidad de un mejor futuro y han aceptado la ayuda la pregunta Kagome es ¿estás dispuesta tu?-

Esa pregunta la puso a pensar, Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango estaban dándole lo mejor de sí mismos para ayudarla, ella no podía vivir asustada, sin control y dependiente de los otros… en ese momento un pequeño niño de unos 8 años, con rasgos occidentales y una espesa melena rojiza se acerco corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Sango! ¡Miroku! ¿Dónde dejaron al tonto de Inuyasha?-

-¡Shippo! Esa no es forma de dirigirte, además tenemos visitas- el pequeño en seguida dirigió su mirada esmeralda a Kagome.

-ohh… bella señorita permítame y me presento- se coloco frente a ella e hizo una muy educada reverencia. –soy Shippo vengo de Rusia y si me llevas a casa seré el hijo perfecto- miro al pelinegro al tiempo que le susurraba un _¿lo dije bien Miroku?_

-¡Shippo! Ella no ha venido a adoptarte y tu Miroku deja de andar enseñándole esos discursos…-

-¿Qué? Solo le enseño cosas… ya sabes para que aprenda impresionar a las mujeres- la castaña miraba a su esposo con una ceja enarcada mientras Kagome se divertía con la situación.

-oohh ¿entonces a que viniste bonita?- el apelativo la hizo sonreír, dio un paso al frente y se agacho para estar a la altura del pequeño, le dio la mano y se presento.

-soy Kagome y… estoy aquí… para cuidarlos- el pequeño la observo y luego de unos segundos se lanzo a los brazos de la pelinegra dándole un abrazo-

-mucho gusto Kagome- ella quedo un poco sorprendida, ese día la habían abrazado 2 veces y se sentía también que se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a recibirlos.

-Shippo, porque no le muestras el lugar a Kagome-

-¡siiiii! ven Kagome y te presento al resto de la manada-

Rin se sentía mejor, después de hablar con Inuyasha, ambos habían ido al parque que estaba cerca y recordaron viejos tiempos, llego al edificio donde vivía y parqueo viendo con alivio que su esposo aun no había llegado, se había demorado más de la cuenta con Inuyasha y tuvo que pasar corriendo a la peluquería, al menos ya su cabello y uñas estaban listos para la noche, solo le faltaba darse un baño y el maquillaje, entro a su apartamento y se apresuro a preparar la tina con esencias perfumadas, se recogió el cabello con una toalla, se desnudo y se metió en la tina, disfrutando de la temperatura y el agradable aroma, se relajo un rato sintiendo como sus músculos perdían la rigidez, luego de un rato sintió la voz de su esposo llamándola.

-¿Rin?-

-en el baño- la presencia de su marido lleno la estancia, se regodeo un poco viendo como el la recorría con la mirada-¿le gusta lo que ve señor Taisho?-

-mas que gustarme me complace, espero que cuando regresemos de la fiesta tengas la energía suficiente-

-los mismo para ti- vio como Sesshomaru se quitaba la chaqueta negra de su traje, se acerco a la tina inclinándose lo justo para darle un beso, poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de tono, sus lenguas danzaban dentro de sus cavidades y las manos del ojidorado cobraron vida propia al tocar la piel resbaladiza del cuello de su esposa, sin importarle mojar las mangas de su camisa. –si seguimos así no iremos a la fiesta- le dio un último beso y se separo de ella.

-¿fuiste a algún lado?-

-si… estuve en la peluquería- la observo un momento, apretó sus puños fuertemente y respiro profundo.

-me alistare en el otro baño… si sigo aquí, bueno ya sabes- le sonrió de lado mientras ella le guiñaba un ojo y le soplaba un beso, el salió de la habitación, entro al baño del pasillo y cerro con llave, saco del bolsillo su elegante iphone negro y observo el último mensaje que había recibido en la bandeja de entrada de su mail, era una foto de Rin en un parque abrazando a su hermanastro, apretó con la otra mano tan fuerte que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, respiro profundo, se desnudo y se metió a la ducha, ya después ajustaría cuentas con su esposa.

Kagura miraba las fotos que Jakotsu había tomado, ella se había encargado de enviarlas al mail de Sesshomaru, según Naraku la mejor estrategia era ¨_dividir y conquistar_¨ de esa forma tendrían a todos donde querían esperaba que las cosas resultaran como su jefe las planeo. Ella apago la laptop y miro hacia la puerta del baño donde Naraku se alistaba para el baile de beneficencia, ella quería ir, pero él insistió en que era mejor ir solo, se levanto de la silla y recogió las prenda regadas en el piso, si no iba a ir con el al menos se divertiría con Bankotsu, por lo menos con el el sexo era más divertido, estaba terminando de colocarse la ropa, cuando Naraku vestido con smoking salió del baño.

-¿ya te vas querida?-

-no tengo más nada que hacer aquí… tú te irás a esa fiesta, yo buscare con quien seguir la mía-

-necesito que vayas a un lugar-

-¿a un lugar?-

-si… Bankotsu te espera allí… el te indicara como preparar todo, llevare a una invitada muy especial-

Rin se colocaba brillo labial antes de que bajaran de la limosina que los había llevado al lugar de la recepción , cuando Sesshomaru la vio no había parado de besarla apasionadamente cada vez que tenia oportunidad, casi habían hecho el amor en la limosina, reviso que su cabello siguiera luciendo como cuando salió de la peluquería y espero a que su marido como todo un caballero abriera la puerta de la limosina, Sesshomaru ofreció su mano y la ayuda a salir, el llevaba un smoking negro que lo hacía lucir como una estrella de cine en la alfombra roja de los premios de la academia, la pelinegra por su parte llevaba un vestido color marfil, strapless, con un drapeado en el pecho, haciendo resaltar sus senos que habían crecido un poco por el embarazo, ceñido al cuerpo hasta los muslos y caía más suelto hasta los tobillos, llevaba el cabello alisado y suelto, dándole una apariencia más joven, cosa que tenia al ojidorado mas ¨estimulado¨ que de costumbre.

-estas preciosa- la pelinegra le sonrió mientras la llevaba del brazo por la entrada del salón de eventos.

-tú también estas muy guapo, algo así como mi propia versión de Chris Hemsworth y Julian Mcmahon-

-¿Quiénes son esos?-

-son actores y son mis amores platónicos- el ojidorado enarco una ceja.

-para que quieres amores platónicos si me tienes a mí-

-ay Sesshomaru no te pongas celoso ¿sí? Más bien entremos que hace frio aquí afuera- él se dejo conducir por su esposa hacia dentro, saludando a la mayoría de los invitados, que eran inversionistas y acaudalados presidentes de las empresas asociadas, aunque para el saludar solo era dar un escueto ¨buenas noches¨ en cambio su esposa les preguntaba sobre sus vidas y cosas que él ni siquiera sabía, el salón estaba decorado con tonos blancos y dorados, habían globos de papel guindando desde el techo con luces amarillas por dentro, dándole un aspecto acogedor al lugar, los manteles blancos y dorados le daban sencillez y majestuosidad a la vez.

-eres la anfitriona perfecta- la pelinegra le sonrió de vuelta

-me halagas-

-Sesshomaru, Sra. Taisho, que placer saludar a los anfitriones del evento- ambos se giraron para encontrase con la desagradable figura de Naraku.

-Naraku… no pensé verte por aquí, que yo sepa la beneficencia no hace parte de tus gustos- el pelinegro de carcajeo ante la sinceridad el ojidorado, dirigió su mirada a Rin, evaluándola de arriba abajo, sonrió a ambos y se retiro, a Sesshomaru ese día le parecía de lo mas de extraño, primero la visita de su esposa a su hermano y ahora la presencia de ese hombre en el evento-Rin… podemos ir a la terraza, hay algo que quiero conversar contigo-

-está bien, ese hombre me da escalofrió… además, hay algo que quiero decirte- ambos se encaminaron hacia la terraza bajo la atenta mirada de Naraku, que sonreía abiertamente mientras tomaba el celular y hacia una llamada.

En la terraza Rin miraba entre nerviosa y extrañada a su marido, había adoptado una aptitud fría en cuanto cruzaron las puertas dobles a la terraza.

-¿Qué hacías hoy con Inuyasha?- la pregunta tan directa la sorprendió un poco, su marido no era alguien que tomaba ese tipo de actitud con ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-¡simplemente responde!-

-acaso no puedo ir a visitar a un viejo amigo-

-sabes bien que no me gusta que veas a Inuyasha-

-es tu ¡hermano!-

-¡no lo es!- en ese momento la pelinegra pensó en gritarle la respuesta y que se enterara de una vez por toda sobre su embarazo… pero en ese preciso instante Jaken, el asistente de Seshomaru llego para avisarle que era hora de empezar con el evento. –seguiremos hablando después-

-¿hablar o discutir?- respondió la pelinegra enojada con la actitud de su marido, el solo le dio una de sus ¨miradas¨ y se fue junto con Jaken, no tardaron en inundársele los ojos de lagrimas y sin importarle el maquillaje empezó a sollozar.

-las mujeres hermosas no deben llorar-Rin enseguida dejo de sollozar y levanto la mirada al reconocer la voz que hacia estremecerse de miedo, Naraku estaba demasiado cerca y tendiéndole un inmaculado pañuelo blanco.

-no se moleste… iba ir al tocador, disfrute la velada- la pelinegra dio la vuelta, iba a dar un paso hacia el salón cuando sintió un pañuelo con un extraño y penetrante olor le tapo la cara y el mundo se volvió negro para ella.

Naraku la tomo en brazos y se escabullo por las escaleras que daban al jardín, muy pocas personas se percataron de su presencia, siguió el camino que lleva al parqueadero donde Jakotsu lo esperaba con la puerta de la SUV negra abierta, la depósito en el asiento trasero y salieron de ese lugar.

-¿Qué vas hacer con esta mujer Naraku? Si ya sabes donde esta Inu lindo y la estúpida de tu hijastra-

-ella solamente es el instrumento en contra de Inuyasha… así aprenderá a no meterse en mi camino-

Continuara…

Hoooooooooolaaaaaaa siii esta vez no me demore en traer la conti jujujuju... he estado juiciosa y aprovechando que no tengo trabajo me he puesto a la tarea de escribir y escribir, así que aquí esta la conti... aunque supongo que me van a querer matar con esto eh... pero bueno hay que seguir asesinando personajes, ya tengo fijados algunos nombres xD... espero que les guste y recuerden si me matan no habrá conti!

como siempre agradezco a quienes me dejan rev, agregan a sus alertas y favoritos, a quienes me siguen o simplemente leen, muchísimas gracias *.* en especial a: Crazy94(me alegra ser la primera que te menciona jejeje ;) ariadnek, Faby sama y peach...

Seguiré escribiendo, espero tráeles la conti pronto, cuídense mucho byeeeeeeee...


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16:

Kagome ayudaba a los niños del refugio a hacer manualidades, les repartió algunos materiales y ahora con las indicaciones de Yuka, la maestra encargada ayudaba a Shippo a terminar la de él, llevaba dos semanas asintiendo a ese lugar, ayudaba a las encargadas con los niños, les llevaba meriendas hechas por ella misma, había aprendido muy bien a hacer muffins decorados y a los niños le fascinaban y le habían cogido cariño por eso y de paso aprendía a mantener el control, había escuchado algunas de las historias de los pequeños, cada una igual o menos espeluznante que la suya propia, la que más la entristecía era la del pequeño Shippo, le había tomado mucho cariño y lo admiraba porque a pesar de todas las adversidades del pasado no se rendía ante nada, era muy tenaz y le encantaba verlo discutir con Inuyasha, luego de terminar unos curiosos títeres con calcetines de colores salieron al patio a jugar.

-oye Shippo-

-¿sí?-

-yo… quería saber… como… ¿Cómo te sentiste el día que tu padre murio?- el pequeño se detuvo al instante y la observo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿de verdad estas preparada para escuchar toda la historia?-

-si-

-Kagome… a pesar de mi edad he visto más del mundo de lo que tal vez tu hayas visto… tal vez no puedas soportar escuchar lo que te voy a contar, se que has pasado por una situación parecida…-

-quiero hacerlo, quiero escucharte… tal vez seas mi ejemplo a seguir- se sentaron en una banca alejada en el patio, Shippo puso una expresión de tristeza y Kagome instintivamente le coloco una mano en la espalda, el pequeño respiro profundo y empezó con el relato.

-Hace dos años vivía en Moscú, mi madre murió desde que era un bebe, así que siempre éramos mi padre y yo… él era… un estafador, de la peor calaña… sabes, lo vi tantas veces engañar, asesinar, agredir y asaltar personas frente a mí que me acostumbre a todo eso… al olor de la sangre y a ver morir a las personas- la pelinegra se sorprendió de la entereza que mostraba el pequeño mientras contaba el relato, sintió admiración por el…-me enseño a robar carteras, así que me volví algo así como su asistente, también vendía droga y botellas de pegamento, si lo aspiras por la boca produce alucinaciones… me hice adicto y así mi papa me controlaba… un día mi papa se metió con los que no debía, mafiosos rusos, son de lo peor… los estafo y se vengaron de él, a mi me torturaron y luego me obligaron a ver como lo torturaban, lo golpearon, electrocutaron-

Kagome se estremeció un poco al recordar los electrochoques, era una tortura espantosa.

-lo empalaron con una barra de metal, lo dejaron amarrado y empalado, se desangro hasta morir…-

-¿empalado?-

-¿no sabes qué es?- la pelinegra negó con la cabeza, el pequeño aspiro profundamente –empalar es cuando meten algo por tu trasero- Kagome abrió los ojos al imaginarse la degradación tan horrible que debió sufrir, tomo al pequeño y lo abrazo mientras derramaba las lagrimas que el pequeño se negaba a derramar –después de eso me tiraron en una calle llena de indigentes y prostitutas, quería aspirar pegamento, pero cuando estás en las calles tienes que pagar con algo… así que empecé a hacerles favores a las prostitutas, recados, comprarles droga y cosas así, hasta que la policía me descubrió o más bien Kouga, el amigo de Inuyasha, él fue quien me trajo aquí, al principio le hice la vida de cuadritos a ese tonto, pero con su ayuda, la de Sango y la de Miroku mejore- la pelinegra lo seguía estrechando entre sus brazos… Shippo había tenido una infancia difícil, el no debía conocer la crueldad de esa forma pero en ese lugar todos tenían las mismas heridas.

-no llores… eso no sirve para nada- Kagome sollozo mas fuerte al escucharlo.

-lo hago porque tu no lo haces… gracias por contarme tu historia Shippo- a lo lejos desde un ventanal el ojidorado observaba atentamente la escena, suponía por los gestos de su paciente que el pequeño le contaba su impresionante historia y le gustaba ver que ambos respondían positivamente.

-¿hemos hecho un buen trabajo cierto?- le dijo muy complacido Miroku, quien observaba a ambos al lado de él –es increíble el cambio que hemos logrado en la señorita Kagome… no es la misma de hace un mes-

-es cierto, ahora caigo en cuenta que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que la sacamos de ese lugar, han pasado tantas cosas… Kouga quiere que vayamos a su oficina, me parece buena idea dejaremos a Kagome en casa y luego veremos que tiene el tonto ese para decirnos.

*&*

Se despertó sintiéndose mareada… miro hacia arriba encontrándose con la lámpara fluorescente, no sabía si era de día o era de noche, llevaba dos semanas en ese lugar y no sabía las intenciones de Naraku, tenía miedo de confesar su embarazo, pero al ver que se proponían drogarla les había informado sobre su estado, enseguida la habían encerrado en una habitación y solo le mandaban las comidas, las cuales tenían un sabor extraño, pero aun así las comía, aun si después las terminaba devolviendo en el escusado que se encontraba en una esquina… aun llevaba el mismo vestido, se sentía un tanto incomoda, le apretaba y en esos días su vientre había empezado a hincharse.

-Sesshomaru… perdóname…- un sollozo se escapo de sus labios, no quería llorar por temor a hacer daño al bebe pero tenía miedo de no volver a ver al hombre que amaba, al único que había amado… el que siempre seria dueño de su corazón y el padre de su hijo –tengo que ser fuerte- en ese instante la puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura del detestable Naraku, vestido como siempre de negro y de esa mujer, la tal Kagura.

-veo que estas despierta…tu esposo está poniendo a Tokio de cabeza buscándote… hoy lo llamaras… le dirás que para ser libre necesitas que traiga a mi hijastra, aquí sin policías… convéncelo de que lo haga.-

-¿y si me rehusó?- Naraku sonrió perversamente mostrándole un pequeño frasco de vidrio y una jeringa.

-¿sabes qué es esto?- ella negó con la cabeza al tiempo que él le daba el frasco para que leyera el nombre.

-Misoprostol… misoprostol-

-es un abortivo… muy eficaz y tal vez mortal para ti ¿Cuántas semanas tienes… 20?- la pelinegra abrió los ojos enormemente y negaba con la cabeza, mientras Naraku reía maliciosamente mientras le daba un celular, ella lo agarro con la mano temblorosa, dudo un poco pero luego aspiro una bocanada de aire y marco el numero que se sabía de memoria…

-¿Sesshomaru? Soy yo-

Los doctores llegaron a las oficinas de la interpol, pasaron por un riguroso escaneo de seguridad antes de seguir al área administrativa, Kouga los estaba esperando.

-ya que están aquí, no hace falta que demos tantos rodeos, seré directo… Rin ha sido secuestrada-

-¿Qué?-

-apenas me entere hoy, al parecer tu hermano anda moviendo cielo y tierra por encontrarla o al menos eso estaba haciendo, hace unos días dejo de llamar al departamento de policía y simplemente pidió que dejaran de buscarla, por eso el caso paso a mis manos-

-¿Por qué Sesshomaru haría algo así?- el ojidorado no entendía la aptitud tan extraña de su hermanastro, aunque de el todo se podía esperar.

-no se… ayer lo entreviste para que me contara su versión de los hechos… y déjame decirte que tiene un pésimo humor-

-¿desde cuándo desapareció?-

-desde hace 16 días exactamente, durante la fiesta de beneficencia de las empresas Taisho- Inuyasha arrugo el entrecejo y golpeo la mesa con un puño preguntando porque no se había hecho nada al respecto – al principio el mismo pensó que se trataba de una pelea, ambos discutieron en medio de la fiesta y al no verla pensó que se había marchado a casa, cuando llego y no la encontró empezó a buscarla, volvió al salón y con los videos de vigilancia constataron que fue secuestrada, dio aviso a la policía, ayer por la tarde retiro la denuncia y por eso el caso paso a mis manos- el moreno tomo un sobre de manila de la meza y se lo extendió a Inuyasha, el ojidorado lo tomo, en el estaban unas fotos, eran él y Rin hablando en el parque.

-¿de dónde salieron estas fotos?-

-hackeamos la cuenta de correo de tu hermano, alguien se las envió el mismo día de la fiesta- Inuyasha miro las fotos hasta que llego a una tomada de las cámaras de seguridad del salón de eventos, en la foto un hombre con tarje llevaba por un pasillo a una mujer en brazos, le daba la espalda a la cámara, así que no se apreciaba su rostro, paso la otra foto, era del parqueadero donde la introducían en una SUV negra, otra vez el hombre de traje le daba la espalda, pero la mujer que estaba del otro lado si la reconoció.

-¡Kagura! Fue Naraku, ese desgraciado de la llevo-

-tenía mis sospechas… ahora tenemos que encontrar a tu hermano, tengo el presentimiento de que hará justicia por su propia mano si no lo hacemos- los doctores salieron de las oficinas muy pensativos y preocupados, sobretodo Inuyasha, tenía miedo que Naraku le hiciera daño a Rin mas en el estado que ella se encuentra, ahora se preguntaba si ella tendría tiempo de decirle a Sesshomaru sobre el embarazo, estaba tan ensimismado que no fue capaz de manejar, Miroku lo hizo y en menos de lo que esperaba estaba frente a la casa de su madre.

-¡Inuyasha!- Izayoi salió presurosa junto a una Sango con cara de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¡se la llevo!- el ojidorado miro a Sango que estaba más calmada buscando una explicación.

-Sesshomaru… vino y se llevo a Kagome-

La pelinegra iba en el auto con el hermanastro de Inuyasha, era tan diferente a su doctor, repaso mentalmente las imágenes de ese día, la revelación de Shippo, el momento en que Sesshomaru llego a casa de Izayoi…

_Flash-back_

-Kagome estas haciéndolo estupendamente en el refugio, los niños te adoran, sobretodo Shippo-

-¿tú crees?- Sango asiente, mientras terminan de recoger la mesa, alguien toca la puerta insistentemente, Izayoi salió presurosa y detrás de ella Sango y Kagome.

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Qué haces aquí?- la pelinegra miro con temor la imponente figura, era muy parecido a Inuyasha, mismo color de cabello y ojos, pero sus facciones eran muy aristocráticas y frías.

-¿Dónde está ese estúpido de tu hijo?-

-¡deberías ser más respetuoso con el! Al fin y al cabo son hijos del mismo padre…-

-¡no me lo recuerdes! Además es un estúpido, por su culpa Rin está desaparecida!- Kagome reconoció el nombre de la cuñada de su doctor… eso quería decir que este hombre era el esposo de Rin…

-¿Qué le paso a… a Rin?- pregunto la pelinegra atrayendo la atención del ojidorado, el entrecerró la mirada evaluándola, entro apartando bruscamente a Izayoi.

-¡tú!… vienes conmigo-

-no te lo permitiré- Sango se interpuso e intento agarrar a Kagome pero Seshomaru la jalo y le apunto con un arma en la cabeza a la pelinegra, paralizando a Sango y a Izaoyi, el ojidorado tomo a Kagome con fuerza por el brazo y se la llevo.-

_Fin del flash back._

Aun no sabía a dónde se dirigían, tenía miedo, ese hombre era como el hielo en persona, se atrevió a preguntarle a donde iban y no le dijo nada…

-¿adónde me lleva?-

-al lugar de donde nunca deberías haber salido- Kagome abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a negar aterrada… -por tu culpa ese maldito de Naraku tiene a Rin y si él le hace daño, tu pagaras por eso-

-no… ¡por favor no me lleves con él!- Kagome se abalanzo a tomar el volante para intentar hacer perder el control del auto, pero Seshomaru era más fuerte y la tomo de la mano, inmovilizándola, freno bruscamente y la miro con rabia.

-¡está embarazada! Me lo dijo… ese malnacido la va a hacer abortar si no te llevo con el- la pelinegra se quedo fría al escucharlo… sabia de lo que Naraku era capaz, las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban y que sus ánimos se iban por el suelo… ella no podía permitir que dos vidas que no tenían nada que ver pagaran por su culpa y luego de susurrar un tímido está bien continuaron con el camino… no fue para nada como el que hizo con Inuyasha cuando escapo de ese lugar, el no se detuvo ni un instante, trato de dormir pero el sueño simplemente no llegaba, en unas horas llegaría de nuevo junto a ¨el¨... el miedo se extendió como un manto sobre ella, respiro hondo y trato de trazar un plan, sabía perfectamente cuales eran las intenciones de su padrastro.

-el no los va a dejar salir con vida- Sesshomaru no la miro, siguió manejando, ella respiro una vez más y se sintió valiente para continuar hablando-a él le gusta manipular a los demás… sospecho que tal vez nos obligue a hacer algo que no queremos- el ojidorado la miro de reojo sopesando las palabras de la pelinegra, le parecía un poco insignificante, tímida y definitivamente enferma, pero tenía un punto y además ella conocía a su padrastro mejor que nadie.

-que sugieres, dejarte libre no es una opción-

-eso… lo sé… pero pienso que debemos pedir ayuda a Inuyasha… el me saco de las garras de mi padrastro una vez y estoy segura que lo hara dos veces por Rin-

-¿enserio crees que estabas segura en casa de Izayoi?- la pelinegra abre los ojos impresionada… -si… el bastardo de Naraku averiguo dónde estabas… solo necesitaba a alguien que hiciera su trabajo por él, obligándome con el secuestro de mi esposa-

-eso no… eso…-

-además no confió en Inuyasha, lo mejor es aprovechar las oportunidades- la pelinegra vio como estiro el brazo a la guantera del carro, la abrió y saco un pequeño artefacto, le presiono un pequeño votos y salió la pinta de un cuchillo muy filoso.-toma, úsalo como lo creas conveniente, yo lo único que quiero es sacar a mi esposa de ese lugar- Kagome dudo un momento antes de tomarlo, presiono viendo varia veces como la punta del cuchillo entraba y salía del artilugio, lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y pensó en la forma de usarlo y contra quien…

-¡maldición!- decía Inuyasha frustrado a la vez que le daba un golpe a la pared, todos se habían reunido alrededor de la mesa de la sala mientras esperaban que Kouga trajera noticias.

-fue mi culpa-

-Sango… no digas eso, el tenia un arma- ella arrugo el ceño y negó con la cabeza, se levanto del sofá y se encerró en el baño más cercano, Miroku la iba a seguir pero en ese momento llego Kouga, se sentó de nuevo en la silla, el ojiazul los saludo a todos con un movimiento de cabeza, la muerte de áyame lo tenía con un aspecto terrible, ciertamente se veía más delgado, la barba descuidada, el cabello más largo y profundas ojeras, Inuyasha lo observo y le da una significativa mirada a lo que él respondió negando con la cabeza.

-hemos perdido el rastro de Sesshomaru, al parecer no se dirigen a Honshu, aun así mi equipo sigue investigando y en unas horas tendré noticias… estuve en contacto con la hermana de Kagome, Kikio, al parecer alguien ha intentado burlar el sistema de seguridad de su casa pero no han podido entrar… ha estado recibiendo llamadas anónimas y notas, no es la primera vez que le pasa, pero al parecer Naraku disfruta con ese juego.- expuso Kouga algo preocupado, Inuyasha apretó los puños y la mandíbula, se sentía frustrado, quería correr a donde fuera y traer a Kagome y a Rin de vuelta.

-esta desequilibrado, tanto que disfruta de torturar y hacer sufrir… no podemos permitir que todo el trabajo que se hizo con Kagome se pierda- dijo un preocupado Miroku, que dejaba de ver por el rabillo del ojo hacia la dirección en que se fue su esposa.

-¡necesito hablar con Kikio!-

-ella ya sabe de la desaparición de Kagome, al parecer va a tomar cartas en el asunto… me ha pedido que no interfiriéramos- el ojidorado apretó los puños, el no confiaba en Kikio, no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados, pero ahora mismo no era el momento, no sabían a donde se había llevado su hermano a Kagome, dudaba mucho que regresaran a Honshu… debía esperar y la certeza de eso lo frustraba, solo esperaba que Kagome estuviera bien.

Rin se sentía un poco mareada, la sacaron del lugar donde la tenían, con la cabeza encapuchada y amarrada de pies y manos, la metieron en un auto, a juzgar por el tamaño parecía una van, hacia aproximadamente 15 minutos llevaban recorriendo, no sabía dónde estaba, si aun estaban en Tokio, de repente el auto se detuvo, la puerta corrediza fue abierta bruscamente y ella fue sacada del auto sin ninguna delicadeza, como pudo subió unas escaleras, entrando, era un lugar enorme a juzgar por el eco de los pasos.

-¡sientate ahí!- La capucha fue retirada al tiempo que la empujaban en un enorme sofá tapado con una manta blanca, miro alrededor, estaba oscuro, era la sala de una gran mansión que había conocido mejores épocas… todo estaba deteriorado, sucio y cubierto por mantas blancas, Naraku, Kagura y ese hombre, el tal Bankotsu estaban ahí, callados, paseándose por todo el lugar, luego de unos minuto el ruido de otro auto llego a sus oídos, la pelinegra sintió su corazón latir con rapidez y un corrientazo en el vientre, parece que su bebe era consciente de que su padre había llegado… vio como su marido entro a la estancia jalando por el brazo a Kagome, en ese momento deseo tener un espejo y su estuche de maquillaje, debía verse fatal, Kagura se acerco a ella agarrándola con fuera de la necesaria por un brazo para levantarla…

-veo que cumplió las ordenes al pie de la letra, señor Sesshomaru… obviamente usted es un poco más diligente que su hermano- Kagome estaba aterrada, ver la figura de su padrastro después de tanto tiempo la lleno de pánico, sabía que la haría pagar, la miro de arriba abajo apreciando el cambio en su aspecto –Kagome, kagome… parece que la libertad te sentó bien ¿disfrutaste lo suficiente?-

-¡maldito! ¡No te saldrás con la tuya!- grito envalentonada la pelinegra, Naraku se asombro un poco y Bankotsu abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-así que también aprendiste a desafiarme- Naraku hizo un gesto hacia Rin –Kagura, escóltalos al salón, señor Sesshomaru, suelte a mi hijastra y siga a su esposa y a Kagura al otro lado, espero que haya sido agradable de su parte hacer negocios conmigo- el ojidorado hizo lo que Naraku le pidió y siguió a la desagradable enfermera, dejando a Kagome, se sentía mal por eso, pero su esposa y su hijo no nato eran más importantes…

Continuara…

Hooolaaa... si se que es demasiado tiempo pero el capi estaba listo desde hace semanas y no había podido publicarlo porque no tenia inter :p

Como dato curioso, el Misoprostol, mejor conocido como cytotec, es un abortivo bastante conocido y que se vende muchas veces indiscriminadamente en el mercado, se recomienda usarlo antes de que la madre cumpla 12 semanas de gestación ya que después puede resultar mortal para la madre... esto para que entiendan el objetivo de Naraku en la historia.

Como siempre muchisimas gracias por sus rev, me encanta saber que les gusta la historia y ahí poco a poco ir leyendo los capis, espero que les guste, cuídense byeeeeee


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17:

Ambos siguieron a la desagradable enfermera, Rin se mantenía cabizbaja, sentía la tensión en su esposo y no sabía cómo responder a eso, sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar, por su parte Sesshomaru se encontraba en una gran batalla moral, pensó que el rescatar a su esposa con vida y entregar a la chica sería suficiente… pero el sentimiento de culpa no lo dejaba, miro a su lado a su esposa que iba cabizbaja, tomo una de sus manos y la miro significativamente, ella le sonrió y apretó su mano, el ojidorado tomo una respiración profunda y antes de que kagura se diera cuenta, saco su elegante iphone negro y envió un mensaje, solo esperaba que quien lo leyera supiera qué hacer con él.

-Kagome, Kagome… parece que has aprendido muchas cosas junto al Doctor Taisho- le susurro Naraku cerca de su oído, lanzando escalofríos de pánico a la espalda de la pelinegra, Bankotsu se coloco delante de ella y le sujeto la barbilla con fuerza.

-¿qué favores le estaras haciendo a ese medicucho, para que te defienda de esa manera?-

La pelinegra se sintió indignada, intento darle una bofetada, pero Bankotsu fue más rápido y atrapo su mano con fuerza.

-¡eres un desgraciado! ¡suéltenme!-

-parece que nuestro pajarillo ha recuperado las alas… me gusta-

-¡ustedes son una vergüenza para la medicina!- ambos se carcajearon y se alejaron de la chica, ella se sintió aliviada y envalentonada, se sorprendió de que el miedo no le hubiera cerrado la garganta, se sintió bien al pensar que estaba empezando a sanar… y no iba a permitir que esos dos arruinaran lo que Inuyasha con esmero la había ayudado a conseguir.

-sabes Kagome… me has traído muchos problemas, Kikio no aparece, te escapaste, te has recuperado… eso no me conviene, empecé a buscar uno de tus puntos débiles y que sorpresa me lleve al darme cuenta que tus abuelos no estaban donde deberían… pero como todo plan siempre dejan un cabo suelto- la pelinegra palideció al recordar a su hermano menor Souta…

-Souta está a salvo- dijo una voz que Kagome conocía perfectamente, su hermanastra Kikio, apareció por la puerta, Naraku la observo como si fuera un fantasma… -Souta está conmigo, estoy aquí Naraku ¿no era eso lo que querías? Llamar mi atención, aquí estoy.-

-como siempre tan hermosa y desafiante, ¿vienes a rescatar a Kagome?- La mayor de las Higurashi le dio una mirada fría y vacía a Kagome, la pelinegra sintió escalofríos de solo ver esa mirada, era su imaginación o su hermana la acababa de ¨matar¨ literalmente con esa mirada…

-vine a acabar con un problema que me está costando mi tranquilidad y mi libertad- miro a Naraku con fría determinación mientras que de su abrigo negro sacaba un arma y apuntaba contra Naraku. –me quitaste mi empresa, mi casa y mi fortuna, mataste a mi padre y te la has pasado persiguiéndome ¿enserio pensaste que me encontrarías? ¿Enserio pensaste alguna vez que estaría lo suficientemente loca como para casarme contigo?-

-kikio, siempre sabes cómo sorprender a un hombre- metió su mano dentro de su pantalón y saco un cuchillo, Bankotsu hizo lo mismo y trato de acercarse a la pelinegra para tomarla como escudo pero ella fue más rápida y corrió tras Kikio.

-un paso adelante y no dudare en disparar-

-yo que tu mejor bajo esa arma- la mayor de las higurashi miro por el rabillo del ojo para ver a Kagura apuntando con un arma a Kagome, entrecerró la mirada y bajo el arma, miro a su enemigo que por tantos años la busco incansablemente sonriendo triunfantemente, inspiro profundamente, lo mejor era esperar…

El celular de Inuyasha vibro, no quería ver de qué se trataba, Kouga y el habían pasado la tarde investigando, habían hallado el auto de Seshomaru por medio de las cámaras del tránsito, al parecer se dirigían al norte de la ciudad, el ojidorado miro su teléfono, era un mensaje de whatsapp de un número desconocido, arrugo en entrecejo y abrió la conversación, se sorprendió enormemente al mirar el contenido del mensaje…

_¨Antigua Mansion Higurashi, S.T¨_

-claro… que mejor lugar para torturarla que ese- le mostro el mensaje a Miroku y a Kouga y se encaminaron para ese lugar… solo rogaba porque no fuera tarde.

Bankotsu había amordazado a Kikio a una de las sillas mientras Naraku sostenía a Kagome, apuntándola en el cuello con un cuchillo.

-que bien hueles mi pajarillo… definitivamente el Doctor Taisho hizo un excelente trabajo, lástima que lo vayamos a echar a perder- dicho esto la lanzo en el mueble más próximo, tirándose encima de ella e inmovilizando sus poderosas piernas, mientras que Bankotsu terminaba con Kikio, Naraku trataba de quitarle la chaqueta y la camiseta a la pelinegra, pero ella forcejeaba y lo rasguñaba, el golpeo en el rostro en repetidas ocasionas, aturdiéndola un poco…

-¡maldita! Vas a ver… te voy a enseñar a no desafiarme.- tomo el cuchillo y corto rápidamente la camiseta, dejando al descubierto el sostén deportivo de Kagome, enseguida tomo uno de sus senos estrujándolo fuertemente, la pelinegra empezó a gritar del dolor ya removerse más fuerte, se concentro y le conecto un rodillazo en la entrepierna… -¡estúpida! Me las vas a pagar… - la tomo del cabello y la golpeo una y otra vez con el puño cerrado, la pelinegra quedo desorientada y mareada, sintió como era arrastrada por el cabello hasta lo que parecía ser el otro salón.

-¡deeejamee!- Naraku sonrio al verla suplicar.

-esto es solo el comienzo querida… de tu regreso al sanatorio…- la golpeo de nuevo en el rostro, ella sintió como luces de colores centellaban frente a sus ojos, luego dolor… y luego oscuridad…

Rin observaba a su esposo, siempre admiraba su aplomo en situaciones difíciles…

-sesshomaru… perdóname- el giro su mirada dorada hacia ella, lo vio suspirara y negar con la cabeza.

-no es tu culpa Rin… el destino juega con nosotros, ahora solo importa salir con vida de aquí.-

El miro a su esposa, miro su vientre con el asomo de embarazo, ¿miedo? Estaba aterrado, ¿Cómo iba a ser padre? Ni siquiera había tenido un buen ejemplo, no sabía nada de bebes, en su vida había tenido contacto con uno, no se llevaba bien con su medio hermano… ella lo miraba temerosa con sus grandes ojos marrones, tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas y la beso con amor y devoción… a veces no entendía como alguien como ella podía adorarle con tal devoción, cerró los ojos un segundo, la jalo hacia sí y beso la base de cabeza.

-perdóname… por todo- Rin lo miro asombrada… jamás pensó escuchar a su esposo disculparse…

-no tengo nada que perdonarte… ahora solo quiero salir de aquí.-

Inuyasha se sentía nervioso… no sabía que trama el monstro de Naraku en contra de Kagome… a lo largo de los años se había encargado de hacer su vida miserable, la pobre pago por una venganza solo porque comparte un vinculo sanguíneo con su padre… miro el camino que llevaba a los terrenos de la antigua mansión, se veía tenebroso, oscuro, no había señales dentro de la casa de que estuviera habitada, excepto por los autos que estaban parqueados a un lado de la casa, dejaron el auto oculto tras los arbusto del camino de la entrada, caminaron sigilosamente tras Kouga, desde las ventanas no se podía ver nada, las cortinas estaban corridas, el ojidorado vio una ventana de la se filtraba algo de luz, miro y se encontró con una imagen desagradable, una cosa era ver las cicatrices y escuchar la historia de Kagome, pero ver como esos desgraciados la desnudaban, iba a saltar por la ventana cuando Kouga lo intercepto, lanzándolo al suelo e inmovilizándolo, tuvo que retenerlo junto con Miroku, aun así el peliplateado seguía forcejeando.

-shhhh… tranquilo… esperemos el momento oportuno-

Se sentía mareada, alguien estaba tratando de quitarle su sostén deportivo, estaba descalza… trato de poner resistencia y abrir los ojos para saber que pasaba… escucho las voces de Naraku y Bankotsu… hablaban de ella…

-mira nada mas Naraku- dijo Bankotsu cuando consiguió quitarle el sostén. –los moretones ha desparecido y algunas marcas también… además ha ganado peso- esto lo dijo estrujando los senos de la pelinegra sobre la piel desnuda, ella se congelo en ese momento… las manos del pelinegro recorría con descaro y brusquedad su cuerpo, trato de bloquear las imágenes pero estas simplemente aparecieron en su mente… su vida en El Sanatorio, que hasta hace unas horas le era casi lejana volvió a ella como si nunca hubiera salido de ahí, sintió que algo le punzaba la cadera, era molestoso y entonces recordó la navaja que el hermano de Inuyasha le diera momentos antes de llevarla, no lo pensó dos veces, con lentitud mientras Bankotsu mordía su cuello bruscamente hasta dejar marcas rojas agarro la navaja de la pretina de su pantalón, se atrevió a abrir los ojos, su padrastro los miraba mientras se agarraba lascivamente su abultada entrepierna, lo miro fijamente… esperando por un momento Naraku cerró los ojos mientras intentaba sacar su erecto pene… en ese momento Kagome no lo pensó mas y mientras Bankotsu besaba asquerosamente su clavícula le enterró la navaja en el cuello con tanta fuerza y girándola, que cuando la saco un chorro de sangre salpico su pecho.

-¡MALDITAAAAAA!- Bankotsu cayó al suelo agarrándose el cuello y retorciéndose del dolor… - Na… naarakuuuu… me me…- no pudo terminar la frase, el gran charco escarlata se extendió bajo el, bajo la atenta mirada de ambos… Kagome se paralizo un poco en shock…

-vaya… así que la gatita tenía un arma escondida- Naraku pateo descuidadamente el cuerpo de Bankotsu, se acerco a la aterrada figura de la pelinegra que aun estaba sentada en el sofá – no tienes escapatoria- saco un arma y apunto directamente a ella – tus ganas de sobrevivir no van a dejar que dejes que te dispare… vas hacer lo que yo quiera… y luego seguiré con la perra de ¡tu hermana!- en ese momento el sonido de vidrios quebrándose llego a los oídos de la pelinegra, aun estaba demasiado conmocionada para siquiera atreverse a quitarle la vista de encima a su padrastro.

Todo paso como una película muda para Kagome, Naraku fue golpeado y desarmado hubo una discusión, alguien grito desde las escaleras, se sentía aturdida, la imagen de Bankotsu muerto en el suelo, Naraku peleando con alguien, parecía ser alguien que ella conocía, imágenes de golpes, violaciones, maltratos se mezclaban en su mente como una película antigua, alguien le coloco algo encima de los hombros, se sentía como si no estuviera en ese lugar, habían amarrado a Naraku, Kagura estaba esposada, Bankotsu tenía una sabana encima y alguien le hablaba a su derecha, pero era como si el sonido hubiera desaparecido y el sonido de las sucias palabras pronunciadas por los seres que más daño le hicieron las reemplazaran… era tan confuso… miro hacia todos lados, habían policías, todos estaban ocupados, había una sombra en la ventana… faltaba alguien, trato de hablar pero no podía, tenía un nudo en la garganta y la respiración se le atascaba… la sobra tenía un arma y apuntaba directamente a Inuyasha que le daba la espalda, oyó el sonido y se lanzo, solo se movió y luego… el mundo desapareció…

Continuara...

Hoolaaa volvió la desaparecida... después de 1 año xDDD... siii lo se, no tengo perdón después de dejar tanto tiempo tirado el fic, pero tengo un trabajo bastante absorbente y eso casi no me deja tiempo libre, hoy decidí terminar este capi y publicarlo, estoy trabajando en el próximo y no diré para cuando lo tendré porque conmigo no se sabe jejejeje...

espero que les guste, agradezco sus comentarios, a pesar de que no me paso mucho por aqui, también a las que agregan la historia como su favorita, se siente bonito ver esas alertas jejejeje... les mando un besote y un mega abrazo! a los que leen y no dejan su huella también y espero que el capi cumpla con las expectativas cuidense...

Byeeeeeeeee...


End file.
